Reality Swap
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Glee kink meme prompt, but i'm turning it into a story. Naya can't be with Heather and so she wishes she was Santana, and somehow her wish comes true, and she is thrown into glee world, and Santana is thrown into the real world.
1. Chapter 1

**Reality Swap**

**Chapter One  
><strong>

**Prompt from Glee Kink Meme: Naya is in love with Heather, but she can't have her. Either through a dream, science fiction or magic Naya takes Santana's place in the Glee universe. Once there she enacts all her wildest fantasies. **

**A/N: Okay so when I saw this prompt I thought it was a really cool idea! Which is why I decided to turn it into an actually story! Don't worry, there will definitely be smut, that's just not all that is going to be happening! **

Naya tried her best to swallow a moan as she felt Heather's soft lips touch hers firmly. She brings her hands up, cupping Heather's face, caressing her cheeks with her fingertips as she feels Heather sigh into the kiss.

"Cut!" They hear Ryan's voice yell, making them pull apart quickly. "Great job girls. We got it!" He compliments, standing up from his seat as other crew members rush around, getting ready for the next scene.

Heather lets out a giggle, and presses her forehead against Naya's who smiles softly at her.

Naya lets her eyes slip closed, enjoying the sensation of Heather's breath on her lips. She wanted so badly to lean in and kiss Heather like there was no tomorrow, but she couldn't. Heather had a boyfriend, and oh yeah she was straight. Naya lets out a whimper and opens her eyes when she feels Heather's forehead leave hers, and suddenly she felt cold.

She watches Heather walk off the set and make her way over to Kevin, Lea and Dianna who were sitting in their chairs off to the side of the stage. Naya lets out a small groan, and walks off set, sitting in her chair next to Kevin who was tapping away on his phone.

"Great scene you guys." Kevin says, shutting the screen off on his phone, and looking up at the two girls, as Lea and Dianna nod in agreement.

"Thanks." They both say in unison, before looking over at each other letting out small giggles. They always seemed to do that; say the same thing at the same time, but it never ceased to amuse them, and everyone else.

They gang continue to talk quietly to one another as a scene with Mercedes and Sam takes place on the stage a few feet away from them. Heather's phone interrupts their conversation and Heather quickly pulls the device out of her bag, smiling when she saw the name Taylor flash across the screen. "Hey babe." She greets as she stands up from her chair, to walk away from the group.

Naya watches her with sad eyes as the blonde makes her way to the other side of the room, talking animatedly to her boyfriend. She couldn't help but feel her heart break even more as she watched her talk to him, with that huge grin of hers. She thought that by now she'd be used to Heather talking to Taylor or talking about him, but still it broke her heart a little more each time.

"Hey, you okay?" Kevin asks, nudging Nay's side with his elbow, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looks over at him, and just nods her head silently, offering him the best smile she could muster up. Trying to convince him and Lea, and Dianna who was now watching her, that she was in fact okay.

Naya turns her attention back to Heather, and Dianna follows the brunette's gaze over to the dancer, making her heart break a little for her friend. "Have you told her how you feel Nay?" Dianna asks, making Naya's head once again snap back around to look at her.

Naya's eyes widen in surprise, and she stares at Dianna like a deer caught in headlights. She knew she was probably more than obvious about her feelings for Heather, but she didn't think any of her friends would ever call her out on it. "N-no." Naya finally stutters out, shaking her head furiously.

"Why not?" Lea asks, making Naya's eyes move over to her, before averting down the floor. "I think she may like you too." Lea adds, and Naya lets out a laugh.

"Heather is painfully straight, and also super in love with Taylor." Naya says with a sigh, moving her eyes back over to the blonde who was pacing the floor as she spoke to him.

"Yeah, that's why she is always all over you." Kevin says with a smirk.

Naya looks over at him, and rolls her eyes, "She is comfortable with her sexuality. She is touchy with everyone, not just me. It's just who she is." Naya says with a shrug; her voice filled with defeat.

"She is way more touchy with you than any of us." Dianna points out, as the other two nod in agreement. "It seems like she always _has_ to be touching you." She adds pointedly, trying to make Naya believe what they all thought to be true. Yes Heather was into her boyfriend, but she also seemed to like Naya, both girls just weren't sure what to do with those feelings.

Before Naya gets a chance to respond, she feels strong arms wrap around her neck, and a chin on her shoulder. Not even needing to turn around to see who it was, Naya leans back into Heather's embrace, closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

After a few seconds, she opens her eyes back up only to be met with the smug looks of her friends, making her roll her eyes. "Naya, let's go get lunch." Heather says, more than asks, before burring her face into Naya's neck.

"Okay." Naya manages to squeak out, as their friends try their best to hold back laughter. Although they felt bad for Naya, they couldn't help but be amused as to how Naya reacted around Heather.

NXHXSXB

Naya sat at the bar in her house next to Kevin as Telly stood behind, pouring them and himself some drinks. She looked around her living room filled up with her costars, and couldn't help but laugh when she saw Harry in the corner trying to teach Chord and Corey how to dance to no avail.

She turns her chair back around to face Telly who placed a beer in front of her, and she took it with a smile, bringing it up to her lips. "Where is Heather?" Kevin asks carefully, looking over at his best friend.

Naya looked around the house once again, before shrugging, "I don't know. She said she was coming." She replies simply, before taking another drink. She swivels her stool around, and leans back on her elbows on the bar, looking at all of her friends, "Get a room!" She yells over to Dianna and Lea who were making out on her couch.

The two don't stop kissing and Dianna just simply puts her hand up behind Lea's head, flipping Naya off, making her laugh loudly.

"I'm so jealous." She hears Telly's voice say, making her turn to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "Not of them. Of what they have." He says, rolling her eyes, making Naya and Kevin both smirk. "Come on you guys no you are too."

Naya just lets out a breathy sigh and shrugs her shoulders, "Whatever." She says, trying to pass it off as if it didn't get to her. Truth was there relationship got to her a lot. She loved them, and she loved them together but she couldn't help but be extremely jealous of the two of them. They had been in the same situation she is in now, except they both date women, so it worked out for them. She doesn't get her happy ending like them.

A few minutes later the door opened up and Naya's head snapped around quickly as a smile formed on her face waiting to see Heather. But the smile soon disappeared as she saw Jenna and her boyfriend walk through the door. "Nice to see you too nougat." Jenna says playfully, not missing the disappointed look she had seen on Naya's face.

She walks over to them and Naya gives her an apologetic smile, pulling her in for a hug. "I love you crispy." She says in a playfully innocent voice, making Jenna giggle.

The door opens up once again, and Naya quickly pulls away from Jenna to look at the door and Jenna just lets out a laugh, rolling her eyes, as she watches Naya almost run over to the door as Heather walked in. "Yeah she loves me so much." She says sarcastically taking Naya's previous seat next to Kevin, who smirks.

"Hey Nay!" Heather greets cheerfully, pulling her best friend into a bone crushing hug. Naya smiles and closes her eyes, burying her head in Heather's neck, taking in her sweet scent, before pulling back after a few seconds. She opens her eyes and her smile fades when she sees Taylor walk in the door. "Sorry we're late, but Taylor flew over to visit! He surprised me!" She says with a smile, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey Naya, it's nice to see you again." He greets, somewhat awkwardly. It wasn't that him and Naya didn't get along, it was just they didn't get along either. Taylor hadn't ever been too found of Naya and her closeness with Heather. And now it was even worse since they were dating on TV.

Naya just nods her head acknowledging him, and Heather pulls him away into the house to greet the others.

A scowl firmly placed on Naya's lips, she makes her way back over to the bar, where Telly already had a shot made for her. She took it gratefully and downed it, slamming the glass back down on the counter, sliding it over to him, for another. "Naya, don't let them get to you. We planned this party so we could all relax and have fun." Telly says softly.

Naya just glares at him, and picks her glass up and slams it back down on the counter, signaling for him to pour her more, and he does, but gives her an disapproving look which she just brushes off.

Almost an hour later, and too many drinks to count later, Naya was still sat on her barstool, which she had only left a few times to go and talk to Amber and Jenna. She was swaying slightly, and Kevin walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips steadying her, "Hey, don't fall off." He says playfully, although he knew right now that was a possibility.

"Naya!" The brunette hears Heather shout her name from behind her. She ignores the blonde and takes another sip from her beer, but then feels slender arms wrap around her waist. "Come dance with me." The blonde whispers huskily, making Naya almost moan.

Naya just nods at the question, not trusting her voice to speak at the moment, and get up off the stool, as Heather drags her into the middle of the living room. Heather puts guides Naya's hands up placing them around her neck, before sliding her own hands down, wrapping them around Naya's waist, holding her close as they swayed with the music.

After a few minutes, Heather spun around and began grinding into Naya's crotch with her backside, making Naya groan at the contact. She lets her hands move down, placing them on Heathers hips as she tries best to keep her breathing steady, but the her hormones, and the alcohol were definitely not helping her case.

Heather reaches behind her and pulls Naya's head down resting it on her shoulder as she tangles her fingers in dark locks, continuing to dance to the music. Naya buries her head in the nape of Heather's neck, inhaling the sweet smell of Heather mixed with a little bit of sweat. She felt as if she was going to combust at any moment, she couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly the Latina lets go of Heather and backs away, making Heather turn to look at her confused, "I can't." Naya whispers, backing away even more. She turns on her heel, and makes a beeline for the kitchen, confusing Heather.

"She's drunk, don't worry about her." Telly says, placing a comforting hand on Heather's shoulder who was still staring at the kitchen door Naya had just escaped too.

"I should go check on her." She says, determined, as she heads for the kitchen only to be pulled back by Telly.

He shakes his head and her frown deepens, "Don't worry about it. I got her." He says with a smile, "Go spend time with Taylor." He says, nodding over to the boy who was sitting in Naya's recliner looking around the room awkwardly. He wasn't friends with any of these people, and he felt completely out of place.

Heather just nods her head and sighs, making her way over to her boyfriend.

Telly walks into the kitchen where he sees Naya, trying to get a bottle of beer opened with her bare hands, and Kevin standing next to her, giving her an annoyed look. He watches as Kevin tries to take the bottle to help her, but the Latina snatches it away, "I can do it!" She shouts angrily, making Tell laugh, and roll his eyes.

He walks further into the kitchen approaching the two, and places a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Don't try." He says, making Kevin just nod in response, "She doesn't need anymore anyways." He adds, and Kevin couldn't help but agree.

"Why is he here?" Naya shouts out suddenly, making both boys grab her, Kevin placing a hand over her mouth to get her to shut up.

"Naya, be quiet, they're going to hear you." Kevin says gently, removing his hand slowly, making sure she wasn't going to shout out something she shouldn't again. He knew she had plenty to say, and he didn't want her doing anything she was going to regret in the morning.

"Good!" Naya shouts, flailing her arms all about, "Let them hear me! I don't care!" She says, stumbling towards the kitchen door.

Telly quickly reaches for her, grabbing her just as she was about to walk out and pulls her back, causing her to let out a small squeal. "Hey, you need to stay here." He says, pushing her gently until she landed on the chair at the kitchen table. "Sit." He commands, pointing a finger in her face, backing up slowly, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. He walks over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water, and brings it back to her, and places it on the table in front of her. "Drink this." He says, in a gentler tone, sitting in the chair next to her.

"I'm not thirsty." She says, folding her arms over her chest, stubbornly.

"Hey is she okay?" They hear a voice ask, making them all look up to see Heather standing in the doorway, looking at Naya in concern. She walks over to them and Naya smiles, reaching out for the blonde.

"Heather!" She shouts happily, pulling Heather into her lap. Heather lets out a giggle, but doesn't resist, and leans in to Naya's hold, wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck. "I love you." Naya mumbles, burying her face into the blonde's next once again.

Heather lets out another giggle, and turns her head to look down at Naya, "I love you too." She replies sincerely, but Naya just groans at the response.

"No you don't." She whines, making Heather frown. Why would she think she didn't love her? Of course she loved her. She was her best friend.

Heather turns in Naya's arms and places her hands on both Naya's cheeks, lifting her face up to look at her, "I love you Naya, don't ever doubt that." She says, seriously, looking deep into Naya's eyes.

Naya was about to respond when Taylor pops his head in the door, "You ready?" He asks, making them all look over at him.

"Yeah sorry." Heather says, standing up off of Naya's lap, who groans in response, and lets her head drop onto the table. "Naya, we're going to go okay? Get some sleep." She says, before leaning down placing a kiss on the top of Naya's head. "Make sure she gets to bed okay?" She asks, looking over at Telly and Kevin, who nod in response.

Heather looks back down at Naya who was shaking her head back and forth, her forehead still pressed against the wood of the table, and she was groaning slightly. Heather had to heavily resist the urge to tell her boyfriend to go with out her that she wanted to stay with Naya, but her boyfriend was only in town for a few days, and she needed to spend time with him.

She gives the guys a wave, before walking out of the kitchen with Taylor, leaving the two boys to tend to her drunk best friend.

NXHXSXB

Naya walked back into her empty house later that night, after telling everyone goodnight. Telly and Kevin had argued with her forever on staying over, but she had insisted that she wanted to be alone. They wouldn't have agreed, but she had seemed to sober up slightly, so they had let it go, and eventually left.

She makes her way into the kitchen, dragging her feet the whole way, and opens up the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of water. She walks over to her medicine cabinet and pulls out the bottle of Excedrin, popping two into her mouth, swallowing with a gulp of water.

She keeps the bottle of pills in her hand, and walks up the stairs to her room, knowing she'd need them in morning. She walks over to her dresser and pulls out a tshirt and some shorts, before slipping out of her dress.

Once in her Pjs, she throws herself onto her bed with a groan, and curls up under the covers letting out a sigh of contentment as she got comfortable. She reaches over and grabs the television remote off of her nightstand, and flips the television on.

She scrolls through everything she had recorded on her tiro, stopping when she gets to a few episodes of Glee. She knew she was just going to be torturing herself if she watched this, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

She hits play, and puts the remote back onto the nightstand, before settling back into bed.

A few hours later and almost 3 episodes of Glee later, Naya was drifting in and out of sleep, when her phone started ringing from its place on her bedside table. She opens her eyes back up and grabs it, opening up the text message.

**Heather (1:13) Night NayNay! I love you more than anything! :) **

Naya couldn't help the smile from forming on her face as she read over the text message. Heather sent her a text message each night before she went to sleep, telling her goodnight, and it never failed to make Naya smile.

She couldn't help but frown at the last part though, _I love you more than anything. _"Not more than your boyfriend." She mumbles to herself before typing out her reply.

**Sent (1:14) I love you too Hemo. Night! **

Naya shuts the screen off on her phone and places it back on the table with a sigh. She knew her I love you's meant way more than Heather thought they did, and that Heather's meant. She just wished Heather meant it in the same way she did.

Naya looks back up at the TV just in time to see a scene with her and Heather. They were at Rachel's birthday party at her house, and Brittany was sitting on Santana's lap, kissing her sweetly as the other's danced around the room, not paying them any mind.

Naya let out a sigh, and rolled over onto her bed, "I wish I could just be Santana." She says defeatedly, closing her eyes, trying to let sleep overtake her body. At least she could have Heather in her dreams.

NXHXSXB

Naya rolls over in her bed with a groan, pulling the covers closer to her body. The sunlight shone brightly in through the window, forcing her to open her eyes, before slamming them shut once again as the brightness invades her senses.

She lets out a sigh, and flutters her eyes open once again, blinking them repeatedly trying to adjust to the new light. She stares up at the ceiling for a second before her eyes scrunch up in confusion, looking around the room.

She sits up quickly, looking frantically around the place, trying to figure out where she was. "Santana's room?" She questions, looking around at the dark walls. She lies back down onto the bed, trying to calm the fury of thoughts racing around in her mind. Had she fallen asleep on set? Why hadn't anybody woken her?

She hears the door open, thawing her from her thoughts, and she looks up to see Heather walking through the door in just some boyshorts and a wife beater. Naya feels her heart race pick up, and arousal shoot straight down her body in between her thighs as she watches Heather saunter over to the bed.

"Where are your clothes?" Naya asks hurriedly, looking around the room for anybody else who may be there. Although she loved seeing Heather like this, she didn't want anyone else to walk in while she was dressed like this.

Heather lets out a giggle and sits down on the bed next to Naya, "Everywhere." She says with a shrug, and another giggle as she looks around the room where her clothes were strewn all over the room.

Naya looks around confused, and turns back to Heather who was now leaning in, pressing her lips against Naya's before Naya could even respond, causing her to stiffen with shock. "What are you doing?" Naya asks, pulling away, after regaining some control in her actions.

"Kissing you." Heather says with a smile, before pressing her lips against Naya's one more time.

Naya can't help but moan into the kiss when she feels Heather's tongue run over her bottom lip, requesting access, which is soon granted, and their tongues begin battling for dominance. Heather pushes Naya back onto the bed and crawls onto of her, straddling her waist, not breaking their heated kiss. "W-wait." Naya stutters, pulling away from Heather, only to have the blonde's lips attach to her neck, making her moan embarrassingly loud.

"What?" Heather asks, as she nips at the carmel skin of Naya's flesh, before soothing it with her tongue.

Naya squeezes her eyes shut, trying to gain some control over her feelings, but it was oh so hard with Heather's lips feverishly attacking her. "Stop." She finally breaths out, making Heather pull back, looking at her confused.

"What's wrong baby?" Heather asks, looking down at the Latina in concern, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

Naya forces herself to sit up, making Heather sit up also, looking at her confused. Naya looks deep into Heather's eyes, searching them, trying to get the answer to some of the questions that were running through her mind. Something was off with Heather, she wasn't sure what, but she wasn't being herself, and it wasn't just the kissing.

Naya slides out from under Heather and gets off the bed, looking around the room. She was just now realizing this room wasn't a set, it was an actual room with four walls and a ceiling, instead of beams and lights. "Where are the camera's?" Naya asks, looking back at Heather who was sitting on the bed watching her.

Heather lets out a giggle and crawls to the end of the bed, reaching out for Naya's hand, "Cameras? That sounds kinky, San." She says before placing a quick kiss to naya's lips, "I like it." She adds with a smirk.

Naya pulls away from the blonde, and looks at her with a confused, and slightly terrified face. She didn't know what was going, but it was really starting to freak her out. "Did you just call me San, Heather?" Naya asks, shaking her head confused.

"Heather? Who is Heather?" The blonde asks, making Naya's eyebrows scrunch up even more, as she takes a few steps back away from the blonde. "Santana you're scaring me."

"Santana?" Naya whispers confused, looking down at the ground, trying to process her thoughts.

Naya closes her eyes, and sits down on the bed carefully, trying her best to put the pieces together and try and figure out what was going on. She immediately brought her thoughts back the previous night. She had remembered going to sleep in her own, bed and now she was here in Santana's bed. Was she dreaming?

_"I wish I could just be Santana." _

"Oh my god." Naya finally whispers, coming to realization. She looks beside her where she sees the blonde sitting next to her watching her with scared eyes. "Brittany?" She asks carefully, only to have the other girl nod her head, slightly unsure.

**Okay so let me know if you guys would be interested in me continuing! I think it has some great potential, so i'm hoping you guys enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reality Swap**

**Chapter 2**

**Prompt: Naya is in love with Heather, but she can't have her. Either through a dream, science fiction or magic Naya takes Santana's place in the Glee universe. Once there she enacts all her wildest fantasies. **

Santana wakes up the next morning with a groan as the harsh sunlight shines down into her bedroom. She buries her face into the pillow, trying to shield off the light, and blindly moves her arm around the other side of the bed, haphazardly searching for Brittany.

When she felt nothing, she rolled over onto her back and sat up, looking at the bedside next to her only to see it empty. With a frown she looks around the room trying to locate the blonde, and is met with entirely different scene than what she had been expecting.

Frantically she looks around the new surroundings, before patting herself down, making sure she still had her clothes on. She lets out a sigh of relief, once coming to the conclusion she was still completely clothed and probably hadn't slept with anyone she shouldn't have.

She racks her brain trying to remember what happened last night, trying to recall any kind of memory of the night, but couldn't. Puck had thrown a party at his house, and she had been drinking. She remembered playing beer bong with the guys, and dancing with Brittany, but after that everything was black.

She must have gone home with someone. _Oh god I better not have done anything. _ She thinks as her heart starts beating frantically in her chest. _Where is Brittany? What happened to her? _

Santana jumps out of bed, and searches herself for her phone, but finds nothing, "Shit." She mumbles before she begins almost tearing apart the room, trying to locate the device to no avail.

She sees a phone on the nightstand counter, but it wasn't hers. She walks over and picks it up, and turns the screen on, her eyes widening when she sees the picture on the background. It was a picture of her and Brittany, but it was definitely not her phone, or Brittany's.

Santana shakes her head, tossing any thoughts out the window. She wasn't worried about some creep right now, she had to get a hold of her girlfriend. She quickly dials the number she knew by heart, and places the phone to her ear, waiting patiently as it rang over and over. "Pick up, pick up, pick up." She mumbles over and over, tapping her foot against the ground. A voice comes over the phone, but it wasn't Brittany's. It was an operator saying this number wasn't a working number. How was that possible, she had used this number just yesterday. "Damn it!" She yells, throwing the device across the room, watching it break apart and land on the floor in three pieces.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She hears a voice say frantically, making her jump and turn around to look at the intruder.

She sees a tall man with dark hair dressed in shorts way to short for a man, and a tight shirt with a fanny pack, staring at her concerned, "Who the hell are you?" She asks, as he looks at her confused, and starts walking closer to her. "Stay back!" She warns, reaching up to dig through her hair, but nothing. Where the fuck were her razor blades?

"Naya, what's the matter with you?" Telly asks, her in a soft tone, but keeping his distance so he didn't upset the clearly distressed girl more than she already was. "You're late. We have to go, so stop fooling around." He adds, giving her a hard look, before walking back out of the bedroom.

Santana watches him leave, and her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, "Naya? Who the fuck is Naya?" She asks herself, trying to rack her brain as to figure out who Naya was, and to figure out who this man was. She had never seen him in her life, why would he have been at Pucks party, and why would she have gone home with him? Even in her drunken state she would have never messed around with another guy, and especially one she was pretty positive was super gay.

Santana runs out of the bedroom and sees him, standing in the kitchen making himself some coffee, and Santana storms over to him; hands on her hips, ready to give him a piece of her mind. "Are you ready?" He asks, not looking up from the coffee maker.

Santana's demeanor changes with this question, and her hands drop to her sides, "Where are you taking me?" Santana asks, forgetting about all of her questions momentarily.

"McKinley is waiting for its head bitch." He says with a chuckle, making her feel a little more at ease.

She of course didn't feel up for school right now, but at least she could get away from this creep, and see Brittany. God she hoped she was alright, and that he hadn't hurt her. She just didn't understand why she wouldn't have gone with Brittany last night, and why she'd go with him, or why Brittany would let her go with him. She had so many questions that needed to be answered. "Yeah, lets go." She finally says with a nod.

HXNXBXS

Telly parked his car in the lot, and turned the ignition off, before climbing out the drivers side, shutting the door behind him.

Santana looks around at her surroundings with a frown. This was definitely not McKinley. She had no idea where she was, but she should have known not to trust this guy. He probably kidnapped and was taking her to god knows where now. But again, he did look extremely gay, so she was pretty sure he wasn't going to rape her. She hears a tapping on the glass, making her almost jump out of her skin, and she turns towards the window where she sees the man staring at her annoyed, waiting on her to get out.

Slowly, Santana takes her seat belt off, and opens the car door, before stepping out. "Come on, we're late." He exclaims, grabbing her hand pulling her away from the car.

Santana quickly snatches her hand away from his grasp, but continues following him anyways. She was looking around, trying frantically to figure out where she was, or if she had ever seen any of this before. Nothing looked familiar, and what scared her more was it definitely didn't look like Lima. Which meant he had taken her somewhere else. She sees across the parking lot a few girls walking in the same direction as them wearing Cheerio's uniforms, and she felt a little more at ease. She couldn't tell who they were from behind, but at least they were cheerios, and they didn't look frightened, but like everything was normal.

"Go, get your uniform on." The man tells her, opening up the trailer door for her.

She looks inside the room, briefly, before nodding her head and walking inside as Telly closes the door behind her. Santana scans the room and sees her cheerio's uniform hanging on the bathroom door, making her look at it confused. How did he get a hold of that?

A few minutes later Santana had the uniform on, and was standing in front of her mirror, putting her hair in a high pony tail, just the way Sue liked it. She heard someone knocking on her door, and she turned towards it just as the person walked through, making her eyes widen and her mouth hang open.

"Hey, Telly said you've been acting strange this morning, you okay?" The boy asks, walking closer to Santana who was still in a trance, watching the boy walk.

"Artie…" She breaths out, still trying to process her thoughts, and word the sentences. "You're, walking!" She exclaims, running over to the boy. "How did this happen? When did this happen?" She asks, in a rush of questions, her head still frazzled as she watched the boy move around the room with ease as if he had never been in a wheel chair.

Kevin gives the girl a strange look, but lets out a chuckle watching her, "Man once the uniform is on you just turn right into Santana huh?" He asks with an amused smile. Santana just continues staring at him in shock, not being able to form any words. Still trying to process in her head the fact that this boy was walking. "Are you okay? I know you were really upset last night…." He asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Santana finally snaps out of her trance, and shakes her head rapidly back and forth, processing his statement. "I was?" Santana asks confused, and he just nods his head in reassurance.

He comes to realization and lets out a laugh, "You don't remember anything from last night do?" He asks, making her shake her head. "Yeah, you got pretty wasted."

"What happened? Why was I upset? Was it Brittany? Is she okay?" Santana asks, once again getting worked up at the thought of something happening to her girlfriend. All she needed was a name, and they were dead.

Kevin once again gives her an odd look, but decides just to play along, "Umm, yeah she is fine." He says with a nod, making her let out a sigh of relief. "You were upset because her boyfriend came into town. You drank almost everything in your house." He says, with another slight chuckle. It wasn't funny to him how upset she was, but it was amusing as to how much she drank.

Santana feels her heart drop in her stomach, and she plops herself down onto the couch, "Her boyfriend?" She asks quietly, staring at the ground beneath her. Kevin nods his head, and her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "I don't believe you, she doesn't have a boyfriend, she wouldn't do that to me!" Santana says, her voice growing louder and more frustrated with every word.

"Nay-

The boy gets cut off from saying anything further, when Santana jumps up, and runs out of the trailer, slamming the door shut behind her.

Santana wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from there. He couldn't be right, Brittany wouldn't have a boyfriend, she loved her. They had been through so much to get to where they were now, and Brittany wouldn't just throw that away, and start dating some stupid boy.

Sure Brittany was still upset at Santana, for not coming out to the glee club, and having to keep their relationship a secret, but at least she wasn't sleeping with anyone else anymore. They had finally come to the understanding that as long as she didn't sleep with anyone else and she was fully committed to Brittany, they could keep a secret. Brittany had promised her she was okay, and she would wait for Santana to be ready.

Santana stops when she sees Quinn sitting in a black directors chair texting on her phone, and walks over to her. "Hey." She pants out, trying to catch her breath from the running. "Have you seen Brittany?" She asks, before the blonde could even get a word out.

Dianna looks up at Santana confused, and just shakes her head. She knew the girl was talking about Heather, but she didn't know where she was at, but she also didn't know why Naya was calling her Brittany. But she decided against asking. The two of them were always doing weird things that the rest of the cast never understood, but they had learned now not to question it. "Are you all right?" Dianna asks, looking at the girl skeptically.

Santana sits down on the chair next to Dianna and shakes her head no, letting out a sigh. "I need to find her." The Latina replies, pulling her legs up to her chest. "I can't remember anything that happened last night, and I just really need to see her." She adds, as she tries her best to hold the tears inside.

She knew this was no time to be getting emotional, but the weight of the day was already getting to her, and it wasn't even noon. She had no idea where she was at, and even worse she had no idea where Brittany was at, or if she was safe.

Dianna was about to respond, but she feels arms wrap around her neck, making her close her mouth back, and smile, leaning into the embrace. "Hey love." Lea whispers into the blonde ear huskily, before letting go of her, and walking around to the front of the chair.

Dianna grabs one of Lea's hands, and pulls her down, pressing her lips against Lea's in a passionate kiss. "What the fuck Fabray!" Santana yells, jumping out of her chair, as the two girls pull apart abruptly. "Did you just kiss man hands?" She yells, looking at the blonde in complete disgust.

"Naya!" Dianna yells incredulously, looking at the Latina. "What the hell is your problem?" She asks, as both girls look over at Naya in confusion, and bit of concern. She really wasn't being herself today, and they were starting to get worried.

Santana just looks between the two girls, her eyes moving rapidly back and forth, trying to make sense of it all. Next thing she knows, her feet are moving before her head could even register what was happening, and she was running off again. She rounds the corner of a building, and stops, seeing nobody around, and slides down against the wall onto the floor, letting the tears finally flow freely from her eyes.

She had no idea what the hell was going on, and she was really starting to get scared. First she woke up in some man she didn't know's house, and then Artie was walking and now Quinn and Rachel? This had to be some cruel sick joke, they were playing on her. That had to be it! Maybe they were trying to get back at her for being such a bitch in glee club. Although she didn't know what this would accomplish other than driving her completely insane.

Santana suddenly feels a soft hand on her forearm, and quickly picks her head up, meeting ocean blue eyes, looking at her in concern. Santana lets out a deep sigh or relief, and practically throws herself at the blonde, "Oh god you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" She exclaims, holding on to her for dear life.

Santana buries her head in the crook of Heather's neck as tears continue falling down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Heather asks gently, giving the Latina a gentle squeeze, letting her know she was there, and she wasn't going anywhere. "Di said you seemed really upset." Heather adds, and Santana pulls away slightly, keeping her arms around the blonde's neck.

Santana looks deep into Heather's eyes, then lets her gaze move down to her lips, as her tongue subconsciously runs over her own plump lips. Not wanting to wait any longer, she leans in and presses her lips firmly against Heathers, needing to feel her lips on her own as if she would die at any second is she didn't.

After a brief second, Heather roughly pulls back looking at Naya horrified, "What the hall Naya?" She asks completely shocked and confused by the act. And slightly scared, that she had actually enjoyed it, although she wasn't going to admit that out loud.

Santana's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, and she shakes her head, "Who the hell is Naya? Why do people keep calling me that?" She asks, as Heather gives her a quizzical look.

Heather searches the Latina's dark eyes, trying to find any sign that the girl was joking around, but she looked completely serious, and slightly afraid. "What's going on?" Heather asks, trying to figure out why Naya was acting this way. She was really scaring her, she wasn't sure what was wrong with her.

"I don't know." Santana answers with a groan as more tears begin spilling from her eyes. She pulls away from Heather and rests her head against the wall, "I think I'm high or something, because I swear I'm hallucinating." She replies, making Heather's eyes widen in shock.

"Are you serious? At work!" She hisses, making Santana pick her head back up and look at the blonde.

Santana opens her mouth to reply, but just closes it again, deciding against it. She didn't have a job, she knew that, but she also knew she didn't understand anything that was going on, and questioning it so far had gotten her nowhere. She just squeezes her eyes shut, and lets her head fall back against the wall with another groan.

"I'm going to take you home, okay honey?" Heather states, after a brief silence. Naya looks back up at the blonde, and hesitates for a few seconds, but lets out a sigh, and agrees. Maybe getting some sleep would help her out. "Come on." Heather says, standing up from the ground. She extends her arm out to the Latina who takes it, and stands up with her help.

After talking to Ryan, and listening to him rant for almost half an hour, the girls finally pulled up to Naya's house, where Heather parked in the driveway. "Okay, do you want me to come inside?" The blonde asks, looking over at Santana who was staring up at the house.

Santana pulls her gaze away from the huge house, and looks over at Heather, "I don't live here Britt." She says, shaking her head, "Did you forget how to get there again?" She asks with a soft smile, looking lovingly at the blonde.

Heather lets out a confused chuckle, and shakes her head, "What are you talking about? Of course this is your house. Did you just call me Britt?" She says making Santana's smile quickly fade into a frown, and her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion once again. "What's going on with you?" Heather asks quietly, reaching over to caress Naya's cheek with her hand ever so softly.

Santana lets her eyes slip closed and she leans into the touch of Heather's soft hand. "I don't know, but I really want to know what's going on." She finally says, opening her eyes up again. "I'm scared." She whispers, taking Heather's hand that was on her cheek in her own, squeezing it tight.

Heather's face contorts into pure worry as she stares at her best friend. "It'll be okay." Heather reassures her, squeezing her hand back. She offers the Latina the best smile she could muster up, being as worried as she was, "Come on, let's get you inside sweetie." Heather says gently, letting go of Santana's hand. She opens up her door and walks around the front to Santana's side, opening her door also. She grabs Santana's hand, and leads her up the front door. "Let me see the key." She says, turning towards the girl.

"I-I don't have one." Santana stutters out, looking at the girl nervously.

Heather smiles softly at the girl, and nods her head, letting her know it was okay. She leans over to the side and pulls out a spare key from one of Naya's flower pots and holds it up smiling at Santana proudly. She puts the key in and successfully opens the front door, motioning for Santana to walk inside.

Santana walks in the door, and automatically begins to look around the room. She had been here this morning, but she hadn't gotten a chance to thoroughly look things over. She makes her way into the living room and scans the pictures on the mantle and on the coffee table. They were all pictures of her, but she hadn't remembered taking any of them. Some were with Brittany, and some were with all of the glee club, including the creepy man from this morning. One picture she was holding him tight with a huge grin on her face, like he was her best friend.

"I don't remember, taking any of these." Santana whispers, glancing back at Heather who was now walking into the room behind her.

Heather walks up behind her and looks at a few of the pictures with a small frown, "What do you remember?" Heather asks worriedly. She couldn't help feel guilty for Naya's behavior. If something had happened to her last night, Heather could have prevented it if only she'd stayed with her like she had wanted.

Santana sits down on the big leather couch, and leans her head back shutting her eyes tight, trying to recall the last thing she remembered. "I remember us sneaking away from the party, and making out for a little before getting walked in on. Then we came back downstairs and were just chillin and drinking, and I don't remember anything else." She says, frustration evident in her voice.

Heather fills her cheeks get hot along with other places on her body at Santana's statement, and she ducked her head, trying to hide her blush, "Naya, none of that actually happened, you must have dreamed it or something." Heather says, blushing even more at the thought of Naya dreaming about the two of them making out.

Santana raises her head back up and turns to Heather with a frown. "Why do you keep calling me that?" She asks, her look resembling more curiosity rather than confusion.

"Because it's your name sweetie." Heather says gently, taking one of Santana's hands in her own.

Santana frowns once again and shakes her head, "No, I'm Santana. I have no idea who Naya is." She says, her voice raising slightly from the frustration. She lets out a loud sigh, and buries her face in her hands.

"And I'm Brittany." Heather says, slowly starting to comprehend why Naya had called her Britt earlier. She wasn't understanding exactly why she was doing this though. "Naya- " The blonde starts, only to get a glare from the Latina, "_Santana_," She corrects, "That's a TV show honey, why are you trying to pretend that is who you are?" She asks, trying her best to comprehend Naya's thought process right now.

Santana lets out a loud frustrated sigh, "I'm not pretending!" She shouts, causing the blonde to jump at the unexpected outburst. Santana's face softens after seeing the scared look on Heather's face, and turns towards her, "Please," She says desperately, grabbing Heather's hand, "You have to help me." She says, her voice breaking, making Heather's heart break also.

Heather studies Santana's face for a few moments, before nodding, "Okay I will honey, It'll be okay." She says, giving Santana's hand a comforting squeeze. "Let's get you into bed, maybe some sleep will help." She says softly, earning an agreeing nod from Santana. Heather stands up, pulling Santana with her and leads her to her bedroom not letting go of her hand.

Santana was back in her sweats she had shown up to work in, so she just crawled into the bed, and snuggled up under the covers with a content sigh at the comfort of the bed. She looks over at Heather who was watching her with a careful eye. "Are you not going to lay with me?" Santana asks, somewhat shyly.

Heather snaps out of the trance she had fallen into and shakes the thoughts out of her head, looking deep into Santana's dark orbs. "Of course I am." She replies with a firm head nod. She slips her shoes off of her feet and makes her way over to the bed, crawling inside.

Heather feels her body tense slightly when she feels Santana snuggle up against her, throwing her right arm and leg over the blonde's body, pulling her closer to herself. She quickly relaxes though and wraps her own arms around the small brunette's body. She can't help but let a small smile form on her lips when she feels Santana nuzzle her face into Heather's neck.

Almost instantly Heather feels the Latina's breath slow down, her chest rising and falling slowly, signaling she was fast asleep.

Heather let out a sigh, and let her gaze fall up on the ceiling as her mind began to race with questions. Naya was acting extremely strange, so much so that she was actually scared. She didn't know what was wrong with her or what had happened, she just knew things weren't right.

She had seen Naya's eyes and seen how scared she was. This wasn't her being high on any kind of drugs. This was something really, something neither of them could figure out. All she knew was that she wanted to figure it out, she had to. Seeing Naya so vulnerable and afraid really got to Heather. Naya was one of the most confident people in the world, and one of the bravest. She rarely saw the other girl truly terrified.

NXHXSXB

Santana wakes up a few hours later still pressed up against Heather's body. She opens her eyes and glances up to see the blonde smiling softly down at her. "Hey you." Heather greets, and Santana closes her eyes back, and lets out a yawn as she stretches. "Are you feeling better?" Heather asks hopefully, looking down at the Latina.

Santana looks around her surroundings and looks back up at Heather, "No." She replies honestly, before moving her head back down to lie on Heather's chest. "I still don't know where I am." She says, receiving a sigh, "But weird thing is, when I'm in your arms, I'm not scared anymore." Santana admits, blushing slightly at the heaviness of her own words. She wasn't used to saying things like that all the time.

Heather feels her own blush creep up on her cheeks at the admission, and holds on to Santana tighter. "We're going to figure out what's going on Nay." She whispers into Santana's hair, before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Stop calling me that please." Santana asks, her voice cracking slightly. She loosens her grip on Heather and sits up, her back facing the blonde.

"I'm sorry." Heather whispers, sitting up also. She wraps her arms around Santana's waist, and places her chin on the Latina's shoulder. "But that's your name honey. You may not remember right now, but that's who you are. You're my NayNay." She says sweetly, but with a hint of sadness etching her voice.

Santana pulls away from Heather and turns around on the bed, sitting indian style across from her. "It's not." She says firmly, shaking her head back and forth. "I'm Santana Lopez, and I live in Lima Ohio and I'm a cheerio at McKinley High and also a member of the Glee club." Santana says, desperately trying to get Heather to believe her.

"No honey." Heather says, shaking her head back at the Latina, "You are Naya Rivera and you play Santana Lopez on a TV show. You're an actress." She says, as Santana lets out a loud groan.

"What can I do to make you believe me?" Santana asks desperately. Heather just stares at her helplessly, not knowing what to say. There was nothing she could do, because she knew this was Naya. "You and this Naya person? Is she your girlfriend?" Santana asks after a brief silence.

Heather's eyes widen at the question and she quickly shakes her head back and forth. "N-no. I have a boyfriend." Heather says quickly.

Santana just nods her head slowly, an idea popping into her head. "So you guys have never made out or had sex or anything?" She asks, again making the blonde shake her head rapidly from side to side. Santana nods her head once again and moves closer to the blonde. "Don't freak out." She whispers, pushing Heather back down onto her back.

Heather's eyes widen, and she feels her heart pick up, but she says nothing as she watches Naya straddle her. The Latina leans down and places a soft kiss on a certain spot on her neck just above her collar bone, before sucking on it, making goose bumps appear on the blonde's skin and a moan slip out of her mouth. "W-What are you doing?" Heather finally asks as Santana pulls away.

"That's your spot." Santana says matter of fact, sitting up on the blonde.

Heather blinks her eyes repeatedly, trying to clear the fog in her head, "Y-yeah it is." She finally says with a nod, "How did you know that?" She asks somewhat confused, and somewhat amazed.

"Because I know you, we do this all the time." Santana responds simply, looking deep into ocean clue eyes.

Heather opens her mouth to speak, but closes it once again, her eyes darting back and forth between Santana's; searching. She wasn't sure how this was possible, but there was no way Naya could know that. "Santana?" She asks quietly; her face filled with shock after coming to the realization.

Santana just simply nods her head at the statement, brown eyes looking deep into ocean blue.

**Okay so I wasn't planning on updating until probably Saturday or Sunday, but all of your wonderful reviews really inspired me! Thank you all for your wonderful words! Please review once again, and let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reality Swap**

**Chapter 2**

**Prompt: Naya is in love with Heather, but she can't have her. Either through a dream, science fiction or magic Naya takes Santana's place in the Glee universe. Once there she enacts all her wildest fantasies. **

**A/N: There is a couple of lines by Brittany that were inspired by Rochely Candelaria (Ferrerosroc on twitter) So thank you! :)**

Naya couldn't believe what was happening. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth hung open; jaw almost to the floor. She had been sitting like this, staring blankly at the blonde for almost 5 minutes now. She couldn't even process her thoughts right now, let alone speak.

Brittany just sat silently next to her, looking at the Latina with her head tilted to the side, a small smile on her face. She looked slightly confused, but Naya came to the realization that that's always how Brittany looked.

Naya couldn't even begin to understand what was happening to her. This couldn't be real could it? Had her drunken wish come true? Was she really Santana, living in the Glee world? None of this made sense. She hadn't exactly been serious about her wish, or more so she never thought it could actually happen. Now she had no idea what to do.

"San?" Brittany's small voice, breaks her out of her trance. Naya moves her eyes up to meet the blonde's ocean blue's and she couldn't help but feel she was staring at Heather. Because she figured technically it was Heather. "Are you okay?" the girl asks, looking at Santana like a frightened child. "You're mumbling stuff, and being weird." She adds quietly.

Naya quickly shakes her head, trying to clear the fog that surrounded her brain. She had a lot to figure out, but right now all she wanted to do was make this girl feel better. She looked absolutely terrified by the Latina's behavior, and Naya could feel her heart break looking at the blonde. "I'm sorry." She mutters, looking down at the bed. "I'm just…" She starts, only to pause, not exactly knowing how to explain to Brittany her current state. "I'm good." She finally lies, giving Brittany the best smile she could muster up, trying to convince the girl she was in fact okay.

Naya knew she should be the one terrified, and that she should be freaking out, but for some reason she felt she had to push her worries away and take care of Brittany. Maybe it was the Santana in her, because after all she was technically Santana.

Brittany studies the Latina's face for a few moments, but her frown never fades away, neither does the confused look on her face. "Who is Naya?" She finally asks, looking curiously at the brunette.

Naya's eyes widen and she realizes she must have been talking aloud, rather than in her head, and Brittany heard everything. She had to try and find a way to explain the situation to her, but she wasn't exactly sure how to do that, when she couldn't even figure it out for herself.

Naya inhales deeply, before slowly letting out, looking over at Brittany, here goes nothing, "I am Naya…" She says slowly, as the blonde scrunches her eyes up in confusion.

"No, you aren't you're Santana silly." She says, with an amused smile on her face.

Naya couldn't help but feel a smile tug at her own lips, watching Brittany; she was just too adorable, but the smile fades when she realizes she had to further explain herself, and hope Brittany could understand her, "No Britt. I don't know what happened, but I am not Santana. My name is Naya, and I wished that I could be Santana, and now here I am in her life. I don't understand what happened." She explains watching Brittany carefully, trying to read her reaction.

Brittany looked even more confused as usual for a moment, before a smile erupted on her face. "Okay so if you're Naya now, can I be Mike Chang?" She asks hopefully, making Naya let out a sigh.

"No Brittany, I'm not-" Naya starts to explain once again, but stops mid sentence. Brittany's face had once again faded into that of confusion as Naya started to explain herself once again, and Naya knew she was never going to get this. Hell even Naya didn't understand it. "I'm Santana now." Naya finally says, with a firm head nod as if she was not only saying it to Brittany, but to herself.

"So I can't be Mike Chang?" Brittany asks with a pout, making Naya giggle, and shake her head. "Okay." The blonde says with a sigh, slumping her shoulders. "We should get ready for school." The blonde says after a few seconds of silence, her voice still slightly pouty.

Naya couldn't help but smile at the girls childlike behavior, but the grin suddenly fades as Brittany's words sank it. _School_. How the hell was she supposed to get through school? She hadn't been in school in almost 6 years! TV High school not counting of course.

"Go get in the shower." Brittany instructs the girl, offering her hand out to Naya. Naya looks down at the blonde's hand and hesitates a moment, before grabbing it and standing up.

She walks over to the bathroom and walks inside, still in a daze. On the outside she was trying to stay as cool and collected as possible, but on the inside she was freaking out. She closes the door behind her, and leans up against it, exhaling deeply.

She didn't know how she was going to survive a day at McKinley High School. Not only has it been like 6 years since she had been in high school, but also Santana was popular, and Naya wasn't popular in school at all. She figured she should be able to be just fine, considering she did play Santana. That should mean she should be just fine as the HBIC, but the difference was, they told her what to say on the show, and what to do, now she would have to try and think of witty remarks on her own. Hopefully she wouldn't have to fight anyone either, because to be honest Naya would probably lose a fight to a toddler, not that she would ever fight one…

Naya snaps out of her thoughts, and makes her way over to the shower, turning on the water. She strips her clothes off of her body, and sticks her hand under the water checking the temperature. Confirming it was the right temperature, she steps fully inside, letting the water cascade down her bare body.

Naya grabs the bottle of shampoo n the wrack and squirts it in to her hand, and tangles her fingers in her hair, lathering the product in her dark locks, before rinsing it out. She jumps, and lets out a small shriek as she feels arms encircle her waist and soft lips on her bare shoulder.

Without turning around, she knows it's Brittany, but the blonde had nearly given her a heart attack. And Brittany knew that, because Naya could feel her giggle against her skin before placing more kisses along her neck, bitting and sucking gently. "When did you get this tattoo San?" Brittany asks, tracing Naya's lower back with her index finger, making the brunette shiver.

"I-I just got it." She lies quickly, hoping the blonde would accept her answer. "Do you like it?" She asks quickly, hoping to dodge any other questions Brittany may have had about her "new" tattoo.

Naya feels the blonde's lips trailing up her neck, leaving a trail of wet hot kisses, "It's sexy." The blonde breaths out before taking Naya's earlobe between her teeth.

Naya can't help but let out a moan at the feeling of the blonde's lips, and her wandering hands, that were now slowly making their way up her stomach. The Latina lets out a gasp as she feels those same hands cup her breasts gently, and the blonde bite down on her neck.

"Britt…" Naya moans out, trying to get the other girls attention. Brittany just makes a humming noise, and continues her assault. "Britt, stop." Naya says, placing her hands onto of pale ones, stopping their actions.

She feels Brittany pull away from her completely, and Naya turns around to face her, being met with Brittany's confused, and slightly sad eyes. "What's wrong?" She asks, and Naya could swore she saw the blonde's bottom lip quiver as she spoke.

Naya opens her mouth to speak; to protest what they were doing, but the look of hurt on Brittany's face was very quickly changing her mind. This girl wasn't Heather, but it looked exactly like her, and seeing her like this broke Naya's heart into tiny little pieces. She also couldn't deny that having sex with the Heather lookalike sounded like a pretty damn good idea. She hadn't had sex in months, and that was a really long time for Naya, but ever since she had met Heather, she just couldn't sleep with anyone else; she wanted _her_.

"You're being really weird. What's going on?" Brittany asks, placing a gentle hand on Naya's cheek, caressing tanned skin with her pale hand.

Naya leans into the pale hand, letting her eyes slip closed, savoring the touch, "I'm sorry." She finally breaths out, slowly fluttering her eyes back open to look into crystal blue eyes staring at her concerned. "I'm just out of it this morning for some reason." She lies.

"Let me make you feel better." Brittany whispers, leaning in closer to Naya's lips. Naya's eyes immediately travel down to the blonde's lips and a second later she feels her lips connect with Brittany's in a slow but passionate kiss.

Brittany pulls away from Naya's lips, and moves her kisses down Naya's neck, sucking at the carmel flesh. She lets her lips move down further, stopping when she gets to Naya's chest, and sucks her left breast into her mouth, eliciting a groan from the Latina.

Naya was already getting embarrassingly close to the edge, and she hadn't even been touched where she needed it the most. She had been waiting for this moment with Heather since literally the day she met her. She'd been attracted to the blonde since day one, and her feelings just grew with time.

Brittany lets go of Naya's breast with a plop, and moves her kisses down Naya's toned stomach, biting and nipping at her abs causing the Latina's stomach muscles to flex. "Britt…" Naya moans out, fighting hard not to scream out Heather, and confuse the girl further. She couldn't deny that during all of this she was thinking this girl was Heather and not Brittany. Naya tangles her fingers in wet blonde locks, and arches her back up as she feels Brittany's breath over her center. "Please…." She whimpers, pushing the blonde head closer to her.

Brittany can't help but smirk, before diving in automatically finding Naya's clit, and sucking it into her mouth.

"Fuck…" Naya groans out, bucking her hips wildly against Brittany's face. She feels Brittany let go of the bundle of nerves, and before she could whimper in protest she feels that same skilled tongue dart deep inside her, twisting around as her nose brushes her clit, making her moan loudly.

After a couple of minutes Brittany pulls back needing air, "Are you close?" Brittany husks, hitting Naya's clit with her warm breath.

Naya just nods her head frantically, pushing Brittany's head back towards the spot where she needed it the most. "Fuck yes…" She moans out as Brittany once again takes her clit into her mouth and bites down on it gently, "Shit I'm gonna cum!" Naya announces arching her back up off the wall.

"Cum for me baby." Brittany whispers before quickly diving in once again, darting her tongue deep inside Naya as she rubbed her clit in tight circles with her fingers. A few more thrusts of her tongue, and Naya is cumming hard, voicing her pleasure to the universe; her screams echoing throughout the shower.

After Brittany licked the Latina clean, she moved up Naya's body, and began placing soft featherlight kisses all over Naya's face, waiting on her to come down from her high. Naya lets out a whimper, her eyes fluttering opened, meeting Brittany's ocean blues, that looked just like Heathers. "God that was amazing." Naya says, making Brittany beam in front of her.

Naya inhales deeply, trying to stop the spinning in her head, and leans forward catching Brittany's lips in a searing kiss.

"Now, it's your turn." Naya husks against the blondes lips, as her left hand begins moving south, only to be stopped by Brittany's hand on her wrist.

Naya pulls back from Brittany and looks at her confused as Brittany just smiles at her, "That was about you." She says, shaking her head, "I just wanted to make you feel good." She adds, before placing a chaste kiss on the Latina's lips. "We really need to get to school, but…" She draws out, before reaching to turn the water off. "You can return the favor later." She adds with a sexy smirk, before stepping out of the shower.

Naya can't help but feel swooned at the blonde as she watches her dry herself off with a towel. Brittany turns back towards her and hands Naya her own towel, who takes it with an appreciative smile, and steps out onto the cold tile floor.

Almost half an hour later Naya walks out of the bathroom with her cheerio's uniform in tact and her hair pulled up in a tight pony tail. She couldn't help but curse under her breath at Ryan for putting the girls back on the cheerio's in the third season. The uniforms were scratchy, and the tight pony gave her a headache.

She walks over to the bed and sits on the foot of it, and starts putting her white nikes on, tithing them tightly. She hears the door open and looks up to see Brittany bouncing in the room in her cheerio's uniform also, and Naya couldn't help but stare. _Okay so maybe the uniforms weren't all that bad._ She couldn't help think to herself as her eyes traveled up the blonde's toned legs.

Naya finishes putting her shoes on and stands up, walking over to Brittany who was touching up her makeup using her full length mirror in the corner of the room. Naya wraps her arms around Brittany's waist and places a few soft kisses on the blonde's neck before resting her head on Brittany's shoulder, looking at their reflection. She couldn't help but think the two of them fit perfectly together.

She had of course always thought that. She didn't think there were two people in this entire world that fit together more perfect than her and Heather fit together. They complimented each other in every way possible.

"I love you." She hears Brittany's voice say snapping her from her thoughts, making her look up, meeting the blonde's eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

Naya smiles back at the girl, "I love you too." She replies honestly, before burying her face in Brittany's neck. She may not have technically loved Brittany, but she did love Heather, and again technically this was Heather; or she was going to pretend if was anyway.

NXHXSXB

Brittany parks in the parking lot of McKinley High, and turns the ignition off, before taking her seatbelt off. Naya had skillfully convinced Brittany to drive them to school this morning so she didn't have to. She wasn't sure how she could explain to Brittany as to why she didn't know where the school was. Thankfully it hadn't taken to much convincing, and Brittany agreed to drive them.

Naya climbs out of the car, and grabs her backpack out of the back of the car, shutting the door behind her. She makes her way to the front and waits on Brittany to join her, and reaches for the blonde's hand, only to have Brittany pull back and look at her confused. "What's wrong?" Naya asks, confused.

"We're not supposed to do that." Brittany says, in her normal tone as if it was obvious.

Naya scrunches her eyebrows up in confusion, and tilts her head to the side, "You're my girlfriend." She slowly, trying to understand why she wasn't allowed to hold Brittany's hand.

"But it's just our secret." The blonde answers simply, "You told me we couldn't do that in front of people…or kiss." She adds, her own face looking confused. She didn't understand why she had to explain the rules _Santana_ had made up to _Santana_.

Realization dawns on the Latina, and her face falls, looking down at the ground, "Santana isn't out yet, I forgot." She mumbles more to herself, although Brittany heard her.

"Why are you doing that?" Brittany asks, with slight amusement in her voice, and a little bit of confuion.

"Doing what?" Naya asks, confused, "Oh referring to myself in 3rd person." She states, rather than asks, catching on to what Brittany meant.

Brittany's eyes widen at this statement, and her mouth hangs open slightly, "There are three of you?" She asks in amazement as a small smile forms on her lips, "Can we have a foursome?" She asks hopefully, making Naya just sigh, and shake her head.

"No Britt." She says simply, making the blonde's face fall and a pout form on her lips. Naya can't help but let out a small giggle at Brittany's face, and she steps closer to the girl, "What? I'm not enough for you?" She asks with a smirk.

"Of course you're enough San." Brittany replies softly, with her heartwarming smile. "You know that." She adds, nudging the darker girls shoulder with her own, making Naya just nod her head in response, a smile gracing her pouty lips.

"Good." Naya replies, leaning in closer to the blonde. She wanted more than anything to lean in and kiss her, but she knew that wasn't what Santana would do. Although she didn't really care about ruining what Santana had built up, she couldn't raise to many questions right now. Especially when she wasn't sure what was going on herself.

Licking her lips, Naya pulls back, and raises her hand up, offering her pinkie out to the blonde. Brittany smiles and wraps her pinkie around Santana, before heading inside the school.

NXHXSXB

Naya had walked Brittany to her first period class, and was now wondering down the hallways like a lost puppy dog. She had no idea where anything was, let alone her schedule, and was class she was supposed to be in at the moment.

Finally after about 5 minutes of wandering the hallway she sees the girls bathroom, and makes her way inside. She walks over to the sink, and leans into it, pressing her palms against the white porcelain. "I'm so screwed." She mumbles under her breath, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

She inhales deeply, and slowly lets her breath out, rising her head up to look at herself in the mirror. This whole thing was still just to damn confusing for her. She just could not comprehend how something like this could actually happen, it was like one of those bad sci-fi movies.

She finally came to the conclusion thought, that she needed to stop concentrating on how it happened, and concentrate on what she was going to do now. She had to somehow live Santana's life, and learn to be like her. But how could she possibly to that when she didn't even know Santana's damn locker combination, or her class schedule?

She gets pulled out of her thoughts when the bathroom door opens, and she sees Rachel walk inside. The smaller girl looks up and meets Santana's eyes, freezing in her spot, looking a little scared. She looked like she was contemplating on turning around and walking back out, or staying.

"Hey." Naya says with a bright smile, making Rachel look behind her, searching for anyone else who may be in the bathroom, before turning to look back at Santana with confused eyes. "I mean, what are you doing in here Berry?" Naya snaps, trying hard to sound convincing. It was actually hard being mean to this girl, considering all she saw was one of her best friends, Lea.

"I-I was just going to use the restroom." Rachel stutters out, pointing to the stall. "Are you okay?" She asks hesitantly, taking in the Latina's features.

"I'm fine." Naya snaps, turning her gaze back to the white sink, not wanting to look at the smaller girl.

Rachel takes a few brave steps forward, until she is standing next to Naya, "You don't look okay." She says softly, fiddling with her hands, nervously. "Santana, I know you don't like me, and I know you try and be strong in front of everyone, but if something is wrong, you _can_ talk to me." Rachel says, looking up to meet Naya's eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

Naya stares at the smaller girl for a few moments, before shaking her head, and looking back down at the sink. Even is she wanted to talk to Rachel, she couldn't. How the hell was she supposed to explain to her what was going on. There was no way she would believe her. Again, even Naya didn't believe what was happening.

Rachel nods her head slowly, inhaling a deep breath, as she realizes Santana wasn't going to tell her what was going on. She expected that anyways, "So is there a reason you are skipping English class? We have a test today." She says, making Naya's head snap up.

_English_

"I just had to pee, is that a crime?" The Latina snaps, turning on her heel, facing the smaller girl who instinctively took a few steps backwards.

"N-no. Of course not." Rachel replies nervously.

Naya just rolls her eyes, and an awkward silence falls over the girls for a few brief seconds, before Naya breaks it, "Well let's get to class." She says headed for the door, but Rachel wasn't following her.

"I was actually going to…" Rachel trails off, pointing to the stall behind her.

Naya lets out an annoyed sigh, and folds her arms over her chest, "i'll wait." She says, making Rachel's eyes widen in surprise. The small dive just nods, confused, and quickly makes her way into the stall.

Naya knew the small brunette would be confused as to why Santana was waiting on her, and was going to walk her to class. Naya didn't exactly have a reason either, besides the fact that really she didn't know where the class was and was just going to follow Rachel. But she of course couldn't tell her that.

SXBXNXH

Luckily for Naya, Rachel had been too afraid to question why Santana was walking with her, so she didn't have to come up with any quick remarks or excuses. Instead they had walked down the hallway in silence until the got to the classroom.

Naya had stood at the doorway for a few moments, scanning the room, trying to decide where to sit. There were only 3 desks empty, and she wasn't sure if they were assigned or if she could sit wherever she wanted.

She saw Quinn sitting behind one of the empty desks, and she decided that chair was probably her best bet, so she made her way over and sat down, placing her backpack on the floor. She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to meet Quinn's hazel eyes staring at her accusingly. "Why were you walking with that _thing_?" She hisses, through clenched teeth, trying to keep her voice down.

Naya couldn't help the confused look from forming on her face as she watched the blonde talk about the smaller girl like this. She of course wasn't used to Dianna being hostile towards Lea; they were helplessly in love, and it was an odd sight to see. But before Naya said anything stupid, reality caught up to her; this wasn't Dianna and Lea, it was Quinn and Rachel, and they hated each other. Well _Quinn_ hated Rachel.

"She just followed me, we both ended up in the bathroom together." Naya says with a shrug, making Quinn look at her in confusion. "She was probably trying to catch a peak or something." The Latina says making Quinn smirk, and shake her head in disgust at the diva.

Naya turns back around in her seat and lets out a breath of relief; she had had gotten her way out of that one; success.

She feels a shadow over her desk and looks up to see the teacher handing her a piece of paper with a frown on her face. Naya guessed by the frown lines on the older woman's face, that it was a permanent facial expression for her. She takes the paper and lets her eyes scan over the questions; her eyes widening with fear.

_A test. _

It was over a book that the class had read, and unfortunately for her, she had never read the book before. She lets out a sigh, and reads the first question, and takes her best guess, circling the letter B. They say when you are guessing your best chance is to always guess B.

Before Naya could read the next question she feels her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly looks up to see the teacher swept up in a book at her desk, and pulls her cell phone out of her pocket. It takes her a minute to open the message, not knowing how this phone worked, but she finally figured it out, and read over the text Brittany had sent her.

**Brittany: 8:31 a.m - San, this class is so boring. Since when do we use letters in math? **

Naya can't help but smile at the girls message and quickly hits reply, tapping away on the keys, writing out her response.

**Sent: 8:32 a.m. - I'm bored too babe. I'd much rather be with you sexy :) **

Satisfied with her reply, Naya puts her phone in her lap and reads over the next question as she waits on the blonde's reply. Once again she resulted to guessing, and prayed she was a good guesser.

She gets about 4 more questions answered when she feels her phone go off in her lap once again.

**Brittany: 8:33 a.m. - I want to see you. Bathroom? **

Nays feels a smile take up her entire face, and she looks back up to the teacher before responding with a simple yes. She slides the phone into her pocket, and circles the rest of the questions quickly, before standing up. She was going to fail the test anyways, what would reading the questions do?

She walks over to the teacher and hands the woman the paper, as the older woman looks at her skeptically. Naya figured it was because she was finished so quickly, but the teacher looked over the test, and nodded seeing all the questions had been answered, "Can I go to the restroom?" Naya asks a little too eagerly.

The teacher looks at her for a few seconds; her frown still in tact, before nodding her head in approval.

Naya smiles and the older woman goes back to her book, and Naya practically runs out of the classroom and down the hallway to the bathroom to see Brittany.

She bursts through the door with a wide smile, that fades when she sees two cheerios standing in front of the mirror, but neither were her cheerio. The door opens behind her before she can say anything to the girls, and she turns her head to see Brittany walk in behind her.

"Out." Naya says firmly, looking back to the other two girls who quickly pack up their things, and scurry out of the room without a word.

Naya smiles proudly to herself before turning back to Brittany, pulling her close to her body. Without wasting anymore time she attaches her lips to the blonde's in a hungry kiss; her hands automatically tangling in blonde hair.

Brittany lets out a giggle against Naya's lips, and the brunette moves her kisses down Brittany's neck. "What's up with you lately?" Brittany asks, more amused than anything.

"What do you mean?" Naya asks, breathlessly, not stopping her attack on the paler girls milky smooth skin. She untangles her left hand from Brittany's hair and lets it slide down the blonde's body, stopping briefly to massage of her breasts.

Brittany lets out a moan, and tilts her head back, giving Naya better access, "You're just a lot more…I don't know…." Brittany says, only to stop not having the right words. She didn't know how to explain how differently the girl had been acting, but she had been. She was a lot more clingy, and if possible more sexual with her.

"I just want you." Naya husks out as she unexpectedly thrusts two fingers deep inside Brittany causing a strangled gasp to escape her lips. "Is that bad?" Naya asks innocently, before biting down on the blonde's neck, thrusting her fingers in and out furiously.

"N-No." Brittany stutters out, panting hard. Her grip around Naya's neck tightens, and she throws her head back as a low moan escapes her throat. "I'm so close." She breaths out desperately.

Naya kicks Brittany's lets apart a little further causing her to go deeper inside the blonde, and starts rubbing furiously at Brittany's clit with her thumb as her fingers continue thrusting in and out quickly.

"Oh fuck San…" Brittany moans out, her hands sliding down Naya' s back, clawing at the material there. If she didn't have her cheerio's uniform on, she was positive she would have deep scratches all the way down her back, from the blonde's nails.

A few more thrusts and the blonde comes undone yelling out Santana's name into the bathroom. Naya was pretty sure if anyone was out in the hallway they definitely had heard Brittany, but she didn't even care. She pulls her fingers out of the blonde, and brings them up to her lips, sucking them clean as Brittany watches through hooded eyes, and a lazy smile.

**Okay so let me know what you think as always! :) Thank you again for all of your amazing review! It's blown my mind how many I have gotten! I am so happy you guys are enjoying my story! It means a lot, and it definitely inspires me to write faster so I don't disappoint! **

**Also For anyone who doesn't know I made a twitter account and I've been posting to keep you guys updated on all of my stories, and ask questions if I need help writing any of them. Also I put up sneak peaks of upcoming chapters! So if you're interested in following me it's, **

**http:/twitter. com/#!/H3ATH3RMICH3LL3 **(Without the space!) I can't post links on ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Reality Swap**

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! **

**As you all know I have a twitter, but I have now made a tumblr because a lot of people asked me! I'm still figuring out how to use it, but if you'd like to follow it's, . com/ (Without the space of course)**

Heather was still lying back on Naya's bed, staring up at the brunette in shock. She was trying to process all of this information, and most of all figure out how the hell something like this could actually have happened. This couldn't be true, there was no way Santana Lopez had switched places with Naya. Santana was a character on TV, she wasn't a real person who could be here in front of her physically.

Heather couldn't help but also be a little impressed though, that this girl had found her spot so easily. Taylor even had to kiss her neck for a little while before coming across that certain spot that made her toes curl, and goosebumps form all over her body. Santana had instantly gone right to it, with absolutely no problem.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day?" Heather hears Santana's voice, making her shake her head willing herself away from all thoughts. She blinks her eyes a few times and trying to focus on the Latina she had been unknowingly staring at.

She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out except a small squeak, and she quickly closes her mouth back, clearing her throat. "I-I don't know what to say." She finally says; eyes still wide. "This is….

"Confusing as hell." Santana finishes for her, earning a head nod out of Heather. "Think about how I must be feeling." She mumbles, sitting on the bed, crossing her legs over each other. "I have no idea, where I am or who anyone is." She says, her voice laced with a mixture of fear and frustration.

Heather inhales deeply, and sits up on the bed, studying the Latina. She carefully reaches over and grabs Santana's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I know you are scared….and confused," She starts, making the brunette look up at her. "I'm confused also, but I promise we will somehow figure this out." She says, nodding her head giving the girl a firm look. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Santana looks deep into Heather's blue eyes; searching them for reassurance. This wasn't her Brittany, but she did for some reason feel like she could trust her. Maybe it was because although she wasn't Brittany, a part of her was. "Okay." Santana answers simply, nodding her head also.

Before any other words could be spoken, Heather's phone starts ringing from the other side of the room. The blonde lets go of Santana's hand and gets up, picking her phone up off the dresser. "It's Taylor." She informs the girl before hitting answer, and putting the device to her ear. "Hey babe." She says as she makes her way out of the bedroom for some privacy.

Santana couldn't help but give an eye roll as she watched Heather retreat out of the bedroom to talk to her boyfriend. She hears the other girl giggle from behind the other side of the door, and has to stop herself from puking right there. This wasn't her Brittany, but she looked a lot like her, and she didn't like watching her act that way with some guy. It still made her sick to her stomach.

Santana takes her eyes away from the door, and looks around the room where she notices pictures everywhere. She walks around the room, studying them and notices almost every single picture was of her and Brittany or more so Naya and Heather.

She can't help the smile from forming on her lips as she looks at the numerous pictures. They looked extremely happy in all of them, and were touching each other some way in each as if they weren't touching the world would end. It reminded her of herself and Brittany.

Santana hears Heather's voice get louder as if she was approaching the door, making her turn her attention in that direction. She hears the blonde say I love you and of course Santana once again rolls her eyes; a scowl forming on her plump lips. She watches the blonde come back into the room, sliding her phone into her pocket.

Santana turns her attention back to the photographs and feels Heather walk up behind her. "What are you doing?" Heather asks, curiously.

"You and this Naya girl, you seem very close." Santana observes, not moving her attention from a photograph as she speaks to the blonde behind her. "You guys almost look like a couple." She adds, turning to finally look at the blonde who's eyes widened slightly at the statement.

Heather lets out a small laugh, and waves her hand in front of her face, "She's my best friend. Of course we are close, we love each other." She says with a shrug, trying to pass it off as if it were no big deal. Best friends act like that right? It isn't weird.

"The looks you guys are giving each other say way more than friendly love." Santana says with a smirk, raising one of her eyebrows at Heather, who's cheeks were becoming flushed. The blonde just simply waves her off, and turns around making her way back over to the bed, "I'm just saying, that look Naya is giving you; it's the same look I give Brittany. It's love." She says confidently, nodding her head for confirmation.

Heather looks at the Latina for a few moments, before letting out a laugh, once again waving her off. Although Heather couldn't help but think into the statement a little bit more. What if she was right? What if Naya did love her?

Heather quickly shakes her head dismissing the thought. That was crazy, there was no way that Naya was in love with her, and there was definitely no way that Heather was in love with Naya. They were best friends; a perfect two shot, and that was all.

"Okay, I have to get back to work." Heather says, standing up off the bed abruptly. She didn't want to be thinking about these things. Thinking about it would lead to revelations, and revelations could only lead to trouble.

"What am I supposed to do?" Santana asks, confused, looking up at the blonde.

Heather lets out a sigh, and looks at Santana before looking to the other side of the room at Naya's laptop that was sitting on her desk. Heather walks over and pulls it off the charger and walks over to the bed, patting the empty space next to her for Santana to sit down. "I am normally against this." The blonde starts, opening up the laptop, and turning it on.

"Against what?" Santana asks, completely confused, watching as Heather types in Naya's password. "You know her password?" She asks with a smirk, glancing up at the other girl, who just rolls her eyes.

"Again, she is my best friend." Heather clarifies, annoyed. The desktop appears on the screen and Heather opens up the internet where google was her homepage, "You are going to google Naya." She says, typing in the name Naya Rivera in the search bar. "Learn all you can, and I will be back to check on you later." She says, handing the Latina the computer.

Santana just simply nods her head as she opens up the first suggestion on google, and starts reading over the information, not acknowledging the blonde who was now walking out the door.

A couple of hours later, and many web pages later, Santana had moved to the living room, and was now sat on the couch reading all she could find on Naya Rivera. She had to admit to herself this girl was kind of badass, and although she was different than herself, she liked her.

She goes to the top of the suggestions page and switches the search to images, where she scrolls through countless images of Naya Rivera. It actually freaked her out slightly, looking at the pictures. It looked just like her, but she had no recollection of any of the photos, or where they were taken. Majority of them had the blonde that looked so much like her Brittany, and again they were posing for the camera much like couples would.

Bored of googling Naya for the past few hours Santana decides to google the blonde in the pictures known as Heather Morris. She reads some basic information on the girl and learns she was a dancer and actually toured with Beyonce. That impressed Santana greatly, and she couldn't help but feel Brittany could do the same once they get out of Lima. But first she had to get out of this…somehow.

The brunette reads over a few interviews until she comes across one that was particularly interesting. It was an interview on twitter to where Heather had stated she thought Brittany and Artie belonged together.

Santana felt her blood begin to boil as she read over the same sentence about 20 times, just making sure she wasn't reading it wrong. How the hell could anyone think Artie deserved to end up with Brittany? He had treated her like complete shit, and took total advantage of her. Not to mention treated her like she was a 5 year old, and a stupid one at that.

Not being able to look at the site anymore, Santana slams the laptop closed, and folds her arms over her chest letting out a huff. She knew this was just one girls opinion, and really she knew nothing about the situations, but it still pissed her off.

A few hours later Santana sat on the couch, flipping though television channels bored as hell, when finally she hears the front door open. She leans her head onto the back of the couch trying to see who was at the door although she knew it was more than likely Heather.

A few seconds later the blonde walks into the room with carry out bags in her hand. "Hey I got-" She starts, only to be interrupted by Santana's angry voice.

"What the hell is this!" She questions, turning the opened laptop on the coffee table to face the blonde.

Heather gives her a confused look, and sets the bags down on the counter before making her way into the living room. She sits next to Santana and pulls the laptop onto her lap, scanning over the opened webpage. "My twitter interview?" She asks, looking back over at Santana; confusion on obvious on her features. "You were supposed to google Naya, not me." She scolds.

"You think Brittany should end up with Artie?" She asks incredulously, ignoring the blondes last statement. She folds her arms over her chest angrily and gives Heather her best HBIC scowl.

"Yeah, I think they're good for each other." She says with a nod, before placing the laptop back onto the coffee table. She walks back into the kitchen, and Santana angrily follows her.

"How exactly are they good for each other?" Santana asks, eyeing the girl carefully, as she began taking boxes out of the plastic bags, completely not even phased by the angry Latina.

Heather lets out a sigh, and pinches the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb, "I've already had this argument with Naya." She says annoyed, not looking up at the fiery Latina.

"Good, at least someone knows what's up." Santana says firmly. "Seriously how could he possibly be good for her?" The Latina asks, moving closer to the blonde, leaning up against the counter, trying to get Heather to stop what she was doing, and actually answer her.

Letting out a more frustrated sigh, Heather stops her actions and looks over at Santana. "Look, it's complicated okay, but I like that she is a good dancer, and loves to dance, but Artie can't. Also Artie is smart, and she isn't so much. They compliment each other." She explains calmly, as Santana's anger just grows even more.

"He treated her like shit! She would always call me upset because he was ignoring her or something because of some stupid video game, that was obviously more important to him than her! And he is so insecure, he was always accusing her of cheating, just because she was talking to someone!" Santana yells, trying her best to get through to the clueless blonde. "And he called her stupid." She says lowly, anger boiling inside of her just remembering the incident.

"She is stupid." Heather says pointedly, before turning back to opening the boxes.

Santana looses it after hearing this, and the next thing Heather knows, she's pinned up against the wall roughly. "She is _not_ dumb." Santana says lowly; her voice filled with venom as she stares at Heather coldly, her face only inches away from the blondes.

Heather's eyes widen slightly, and she pushes at the Latina, but Santana doesn't budge. It freaked the blonde out seeing Naya like this, and she had to try hard to remember that this _wasn't_ Naya, it was Santana.

"Take it back." Santana demands, pressing Heather even harder against the wall.

Heather just puts her hands up, surrendering, "Okay I'm sorry, she isn't stupid." She says, her voice laced with fear. She knew Naya would never hurt her, but Santana she wasn't too sure about. If Naya were here, she'd be kicking Santana's ass right now, for lying a finger on her. "Just calm down." She adds, making Santana just glare at her, but let her go.

Heather stays up against the wall and watches as Santana storms out of the kitchen. "Shit…" The blonde mumbles, standing up, and straightening her clothes out.

She carefully walks into the living room where she sees Santana sitting on the couch with her legs pulled up to her chest, staring blankly at the wall behind the television.

Heather stands in the doorway, watching her carefully, trying to get a read on her emotions. Although this girl was tiny, and it looked like Heather could snap her in half, Heather knew better. This girl was feisty, and had hidden strength. She had witnessed that in the kitchen. Also size never mattered, it all depended on skill, and Heather couldn't fight to save her life. She was never one for violence.

"I'm sorry." She hears Santana whisper a couple minutes later; her voice breaking the silence.

Heather looks up at Santana who was still staring at the space on the wall, and gives the Latina a small smile, before moving closer to her, still keeping a small distance between them, "It's fine." She says, before slowly sitting down next to her on the couch, "I know you were upset. I'm sorry I disrespected your girlfriend." Heather says, looking down at her lap.

"Brittany isn't stupid, and you of all people should take up for her." Santana says, her voice still slightly angry. "You do "play" her or whatever. This whole thing is still confusing." She adds with a sigh.

Heather just nods her head in response, "I do, and the writers told me she was the dumb blonde of the group. She was just more of a background character then though." Heather explains, "But you have to admit some of the things she says or believes are pretty ridiculous."

Santana just shakes her mutely, moving her eyes down to the coffee table, "Her mind just works differently than most people's." She says softly, making Heather look over at her confused, "When you are a child you believe anything is possible, and you never think about consequences or what other people will think. You do what you want, because it will make you happy." She explains as a small smile forms on the Latina's lips. "Brittany still has that. She is definitely not a child, but she somehow got to hang on to that optimistic thinking that most people lose as you get older." She adds, as Heather slowly nods her head processing the explanation. "As you get older you start to get more pessimistic about things, and all most people can think of is other people, and what they will say or what they will think. We over analyze everything." She adds, looking over at Heather.

"I never looked at it that way I suppose." Heather says with a shrug.

"Most people don't. They just hear her say something a little out there and automatically judge her and label her as stupid." The brunette says, moving her eyes back down to the coffee table. "I sometimes wish my mind worked like hers." She says with a smile.

Heather studies the Latina for a few minutes as they sit in silence. She had never really thought that deeply into Brittany's character because honestly, she didn't find a point, she had always believed this was a fictional character and just read what she was told to read.

But she couldn't deny that what Santana had said about Brittany was beautiful, and very deep. She was right about Artie, and everyone else just thinking she was stupid, without giving it another thought. But Santana say deeper; she knew the blonde; she paid attention. And she knew she wasn't as stupid as people thought she was.

A few silent minutes later, Heather stands up off the couch, making Santana look up at her. "Are you hungry?" The blonde asks softly, looking down at the Latina who just nodded her head. Heather smiles and offers her hand on to the girl, and helps her off the couch before leading her into the kitchen. "I picked up some sushi. Naya is obsessed with the stuff so I thought maybe you were too." She says with a shrug, looking back at Santana, hopefully.

"I've actually never had it." Santana admits, looking into one of the boxes, grimacing at the sight of it. "Isn't it raw fish?" She asks; disgust lacing her voice.

Heather lets out a small laugh, and nods her head, "Yes, but it tastes really good. And the texture isn't like you would think." She says, pulling a piece out with some chopsticks, offering it out to the Latina.

Santana scrunches her nose up at the foreign object in her face, but leans in and slowly takes it in her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut. She chews it slowly for a few seconds before opening her eyes, and spitting it out, "That shit is disgusting!" She shrieks, moving over to the sink, and spitting, multiple times.

Heather can't help but laugh at the girl as she watches her desperately try and get the taste out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't assume you like what Naya likes." She says, before placing a piece in her own mouth. "But I definitely believe now that you are _not_ my Naya." She says, as Santana pours herself a glass of water, downing it.

"Yeah, that's only what i've been trying to tell you for oh, how long now?" She asks with a glare, making Heather just smirk once again. "What else is there to eat?" Santana asks, as she starts going through the cabinets and refrigerator.

"There is plenty to eat, Naya is always cooking so she is stocked up." Heather says, as she continues eating the sushi, and watching the Latina rummage through the fridge.

Santana stands up and turns towards the blonde, raising an eyebrow, "Cook? She likes to cook? I don't cook." She says with a laugh. "She doesn't have any like hot pockets or something microwavable?" She asks, continuing her hunt through the fridge.

Heather just lets out another snort, shaking her head. "No, she doesn't, and yes she loves to cook." The blonde states, standing up from her chair. "I'll fix you something just go sit down and stay out of trouble." She says, pushing the girl towards the table.

NXSXBXH

Almost half an hour later, Santana was back in the living room lazily lounging on the sofa, waiting for Heather to finish cooking, when she hears a knock on the door. "Heather!" She yells, glancing towards the kitchen, "Someone's at the door!" She shouts louder, receiving no answer from the blonde.

"It's your door!" She hears the blonde yell in respnsere from the kitchen, making her roll her eyes, and groan.

Santana rolls off the couch and stands up, "No it's not!" She shouts back, but walks to the door anyways, opening it up to reveal the same man who had been there when she woke up this morning. "Um hey." She says awkwardly, resisting the urge to punch him in the face. He seemed like a creeper to her, because he was in her house and she had no idea who he was, but he seemed to be friends with Naya, so she knew she shouldn't actually hit him, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asks, breezing past her, walking into her house, before she had a chance to even invite him in.

Santana just shuts the door and turns to him with an annoyed expression. "I'm feeling a little better." She mumbles, staying in her spot by the door. Even though he was close to Naya, that didn't mean she trusted him. "What are you doing here?" She asks, making him turn to look at her.

"I came to check on you." He says as if it was obvious. "You were being really strange this morning Nay." He says softly, walking closer to her, making Santana subconsciously take a step backwards, as he looks at her confused.

Santana gives him an uneasy smile, and averts her eyes to the kitchen where Heather was, "I appreciate that…" She trails off realizing she didn't know his name. She just clears her throat and looks back over at him, "But Heather is here, and I'm feeling a lot better." She says, trying to convince him she was okay, and he could go.

It wasn't just that she felt uncomfortable around him, because she didn't know him, but also he thought she was Naya. They still hadn't figured out what to do about the current situation, they had just on some level accepted it was true. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to act like Naya in this life, or try and convince everyone she was Santana. The latter of course would prove to be harder to do, considering she almost couldn't even convince Heather, and that was just one person.

Telly just nods his head in response, and offers her a small smile, "Where is Heather?" He asks, making Santana point to the kitchen. Telly makes his way into the kitchen and sees Heather bent down pulling some chicken out of the oven, before setting it down on the stove top. "Hey gorgeous." He greets, making her turn around and smile brightly at him.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asks, turning her attention away from the man, to turn the oven off and check on some vegetables she had cooking in a pot.

"Came to check on Naya." He says, with a shrug. His eyes then scrunch up in confusion as he realizes what she was doing, "Um, why are you cooking?" He asks curiously walking over to her side, leaning against the counter, looking into the pots she had going on the stove.

Heather glances over at him, before shrugging her shoulders, "I'm cooking for Sa-Naya." She says, quickly fixing her own mistake.

Telly raises an eyebrow at her, "Naya never lets anyone in her kitchen, not unless you are just helping, and she only trusts few people with that." He says with a smile; amusement and confusion lacing his voice.

Heather just glances nervously at him, before responding, "Yeah well she wasn't feeling well, so I convinced her to let me make her something." The blonde replies, turning the stove top off. "It wasn't easy, I'll admit." She adds with a forced laugh, before moving to the other side of the room to grab some plates, "Are you hungry?" She asks, turning back towards him.

Telly just nods, confusion still covering his face, trying to figure out what was going on. "Yeah, sure." He finally says quietly. He knew something was up with the girls, he just wasn't sure what yet.

Before he gets a chance to say anything more, Santana walks into the room, looking awkwardly between the two. "Heather, could I talk to you for a minute?" She asks, making Heather turn around and look at Santana who was giving her a hard glare.

"Um, sure." She says confused, before smiling at Telly, and following Santana out of the kitchen. "What's up?" She asks confused, wiping her hands on a dish towel she had brought from the kitchen.

"Did I hear you ask Telly to stay for dinner?" Santana whispers loudly, placing her hands on her hips, glaring at the blonde.

Heather gives her a confused look, and glances back at the kitchen, making sure Telly was still in there, before looking back to the Latina, "Yeah I did, I didn't know it was a problem. Telly is one of our best friends, he is always here." She says with a shrug.

Santana lets out a frustrated sigh, and rolls her eyes, backing away from Heather. "Okay I get that, but I don't know how to act around him! I don't know how to be Naya!" She exclaims, flailing her arms around, "He is going to know something is up, he probably already does." She says, before taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"He probably does think something is up." Heather says with a nod, as Santana just folds her arms over her chest with a huff, "But it's not like he would ever guess what was actually wrong." She adds with a shrug, "Just be nice, and friendly, and you will be fine." She says placing a hand on Santana's shoulder.

Santana snorts and looks up at Heather, "Me? Nice? You obviously don't know me." She says with a smirk, making Heather give her a look, "Okay, I'll try." She says, putting her hands up in defense. "But nobody else!" She says firmly, giving the girl a stern look, pointing a finger in the blonde's face.

"Okay, nobody else." Heather agrees with a nod.

Before either girls could say anything else they hear a knock on the door causing them to break their gazes from one another and look at the door. Santana looks back over at Heather who was staring at the door, biting her lip, "Do not open that door." Santana commands in a firm tone.

"But-

"No!" Santana cuts her off, before she even had a chance to explain a good reason as to why they should answer the door. "You promised no more people!" She scolds, pointing a finger once again in the blonde's face. Another knock is heard from the door, and Heather lets out a whimper looking from the door to Santana's stern face.

"Is nobody going to answer that?" Telly's voice is heard, making them both look to see him walking out of the kitchen. He walks over to the door, and opens it, as Santana throws her head back and slaps her hand to her forehead.

Heather just smirks at the Latina before turning her attention to Kevin who had just walked in, "Hey guys whats up?" He asks, walking over to the two girls, "Bee, how you feeling?" He asks, putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

"I've been better." She mumbles into the hug. She looks back at Heather who was standing behind Kevin, and gives her a glare. Heather just gives her a stern look, telling her through her eyes to be nice. Santana clears her throat and pulls away from the boy, still feeling awkward with him around. She knew this wasn't Artie, but she couldn't help but feel anger when she saw his face. "Thanks for checking on me." She says, forcing a smile onto her face.

The Latina looks over to Heather who gives her an approving smile, and nod, making her smile also.

"No problem." Kevin says smiling at his best friend, "What smells so good?" He asks, looking between the three of them for an answer.

"Chicken, you want to stay for dinner?" Heather asks, and she can feel Santana's eyes boring holes into the side of her head.

"Do you even have to ask?" He says with a smirk, before following Telly into the kitchen.

Heather slowly turns towards Santana with an apologetic face, and Santana was giving her a scowl. "Santana, I'm sorry, but he-

Santana cuts the blonde off mid sentence by putting her hand up, effectively causing Heather to shut her mouth. Santana just shakes her head and glares at her before walking into the kitchen with the boys.

**Okay so as always let me know what you think! :) You guys are awesome ! Also if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see happen let me know! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Reality Swap**

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews as usual! Sorry this took a little longer than normal! I was in the hospital a couple of days, but I am back! I'm a little off my game, and not too pleased with this chapter, but maybe you guys will enjoy it!**

**So today was my birthday, so I'm giving you guys a gift! If you want to get me anything you could always review…(:**

Naya somehow manages to get through half of the day with no major problems. She had asked Brittany what the rest of her schedule was, and surprisingly the blonde knew. She figured Santana knew Brittany's schedule, but she knew Brittany wasn't supposed to be the brightest character on the show, and was somewhat shocked when she was able to tell it to her without even thinking about it.

Of course Brittany had been curious as to why Santana asked her what her schedule was, and why she couldn't remember. But Naya had skillfully changed the subject, and the blonde had seemed to forget all about it.

It was now time for lunch, and Naya was just basically following Brittany around the cafeteria, through the line, and to their table. She was of course sat at the table with Quinn and all the other cheerio's, who had spent almost the entire lunch period so far gossiping about other people; girls mainly, finding something to criticize on everyone.

The conversation was now focused on Rachel Berry as the girls watched the short diva sit down at the lunch table across the room with Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, and Artie. Quinn was making snide comments about her nose, and how she looked like a man dressed as a woman, which Naya didn't see at all. She didn't like the conversation because this girl was in reality her best friend Lea; her lady bug.

"I think Rachel is hot." Naya blurts out, taking a bite of her salad, causing all other cheerio's to halt their conversations, and look over at her.

"Did you just say man hands was hot?" Quinn asks, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion, and disgust. "You're kidding right?" She asks, with a small laugh, her voice filled with amusement.

Naya shrugs her shoulders, and averts her eyes over to Brittany who was looking at her with a smile, "Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong, Rachel is annoying as shit, and sometimes dresses like a toddler, but with the right outfit, she'd be smokin." the Latina finishes matter of fact.

Quinn raises one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows, and parts her mouth, looking at Naya surprise, and still with a little bit of disgust, "What are you like gay?" She asks, making Naya's eyes widen.

The brunette honestly wanted to say yes, and scream at anyone who had a problem with it, but she knew Santana would never do that. Santana was still afraid to come out, and Naya couldn't just come in and change her that quickly. "No." she says a little to quickly, glancing over at Brittany who just looks down at the table. She was disappointed; she wanted Santana to come out, but she was done pushing her.

"That sounded pretty gay." Quinn argues, and a few of the other cheerio's nod their head in agreement, backing their head cheerio up.

Naya inwardly kicks herself for getting into the mess, but then remembers something, "And drawing pornographic pictures of Rachel on the bathroom stall isn't gay?" She asks with her Santana smirk, folding her arms over her chest, looking at the blonde challengingly.

Quinn opens her mouth a few times, and closes it back, trying to form her words, "I did that to humiliate her, that's all." She says, angrily, rolling her eyes.

"It was pretty gay." Naya says pointedly, making Quinn glare at her. But before the blonde could retaliate the bell rings, causing them to get up from their seats, ending the conversation.

SXBXNXH

As Naya sat in the choir room during Glee club, she finally came to realize why everyone hated Rachel so much. Just watching the show, or seeing Lea act out the scenes, she had never understood Santana or anyone else's hatred for the girl. But now as she sat in her seat for almost an hour, listening to the small brunette rant; she knew. Mr. Shue had barely gotten a word in, before she was up in front of the group, ranting on about god knows what. Naya had quit listening after the first couple of sentences.

It was weird to watch this girl, and build this hatred for someone who looked exactly like Lea. She felt the exact opposite of Lea in her reality. Lea was her little ladybug, and she loved her to death. When she had walked in, she saw the girl and had almost walked up to her and given her a big hug; but she quickly caught herself in her mistake and went to her seat with Brittany.

She had almost caused another scene, when Artie rolled in. Kevin was her best friend, and when she had seen him, her face lit up, and she quickly went to speak to him, completely spacing, and forgetting he was Artie, and she was supposed to hate him. He had parked his wheelchair on the floor right in front of them, and she leaned down to greet him, and he had whipped around, giving her a look as if she had two heads.

Naya was of course a little caught off guard at the look he was giving her, and he had looked around him to make sure nobody else was behind him, before turning back to her asking her if she was talking to him.

She gave him an odd look, but before she could respond to him, she quickly realized what she was doing and who he actually was. Not knowing how to get herself out of the bad situation she had once again put herself in, she just sat back up in her seat, and started talking to Brittany, ignoring the boy. Artie had just given her a strange look, before turning back around in his wheel chair to face the front of the room.

A few minutes later Mr. Shue finally stands up, and motions for Rachel to be seated, which she does with a frown. Naya looks over and Puck and sees him slid down in his seat passed out with a little bit of drool hanging from his lip. She laughs to herself as she watches Lauren slap the back of his head, waking him up with a start, to listen to Mr. Shue.

"Okay guys, let's spend the rest of our time, working on our assignments." He announces, clapping his hands together, like he always does. He goes back into his office, leaving the glee members to privately work on their numbers.

Naya looks over at Brittany, and leans in towards her, "What's our assignment again?" She asks, making Brittany turn and look at her confused. She was really starting to wonder why Santana was forgetting just about everything.

"We're having a duet competition again to see who will be singing the lead duet at Regionals in a couple of weeks." She replies, giving Santana look as if it was obvious, and she should know; which she _should_.

Naya just nods her head slowly in response, "Right." She confirms, "So who are you singing with?" Naya asks hesitantly. She knew that this was something Santana should know, especially if the blonde was singing with her. But figured she was going to have to ask at some point anyways, to find out.

Brittany looks down at the ground and shrugs her shoulders, "I was going to sing with Artie since you didn't want to sing with me, but you didn't want me singing with him, because you don't trust him." She says, softly, keeping her eyes on her white nike's.

"Well who am I singing with?" She asks, once again knowing she will get that look from Brittany, and she does. She was going to ask why she didn't want to sing with her, but Naya wan't stupid. She knew Santana was still in the closet and was too afraid to sing a duet with her; although she had sung with her before, with Miss. Holiday.

"Finn." Brittany replies simply.

Naya's face scrunches up in confusion, and she glances over at the tall awkward boy who was talking to Rachel, "Why isn't he singing with Rachel?" She asks, looking back at Brittany, who was still looking down at the ground.

"Mr. Shue said we couldn't sing with the same people we did last time, but since me and Artie didn't actually sing, he was going to let us." She replies, looking back up to meet Naya's eyes.

Naya lets out a sigh as she contemplates her options. She glances over at Finn, before moving her gaze back over to Brittany who was now watching the other couples rehearse with sad eyes. Everyone else was apparently already paired up; even Artie now, which meant once again Brittany didn't get to preform. "Why don't we sing together." Naya blurts out, making Brittany look over at her with wide eyes.

"You said Landslide almost outed you, and you couldn't take that chance again." Brittany says, giving Santana a confused look.

Naya nods her head, confirming that was right, "Yeah, it's fine though. I don't care. I want to sing with you, and if anyone says anything; i'll kick their ass." She says, making Brittany's face light up. Naya knew real Santana would kill her, but Naya couldn't help but feel happy with her choice, after seeing the blonde's face. Besides Naya was now living in this world, and she didn't mind being out. She knew she had to take it slowly though, she couldn't just all of a sudden cut her hair, and walk down the hallways with a rainbow flag.

Naya smiles at Brittany and pulls the blonde into her arms, hugging her tightly. She feels someone tap on her shoulder and pulls away to see Finn standing awkwardly behind them, "Do you wanna practice?" He asks with a smile, glancing at Brittany before looking back at Santana.

"I'm with Britt now." Naya replies simply, before turning her back towards the boy to look at Brittany once again.

"But who am I supposed to be with?" He asks, in a whiney tone, making her turn back around and roll her eyes. "Everyone is already partnered up!" He adds, scrunching his eyebrows up.

Naya looks around the room, noticing everyone had a partner and he was the only one left, "That's not my problem." She finally says, with a shrug before once again turning back to Brittany. Finn just walks down the platforms yelling for Mr. Shue. Naya slightly fell bad for being mean to the boy, but she reminded herself that he was Finn, and not Cory, and that Santana would have done the exact same thing. Well actually Santana wouldn't have chosen to sing with Brittany over him, but whatever.

"So what song do you want to sing?" She hears the blonde ask, breaking her from her train of thoughts. She looks over at Brittany and sees her still grinning like an idiot, and Naya couldn't help but smile also. There was no way Santana would be able to be mad at her, after seeing how happy she had just made Brittany.

Naya pulls herself from her thoughts, and tilts her head to the side giving Brittany a thoughtful look, "I'm not sure. Anything you want." She replies with a shrug, making the blonde's smile grow even wider, which she didn't think was possible.

SXBXNXH

Santana follows Brittany into her room, and throws herself onto the blonde's bed almost instantly. She hears Brittany let out a giggle, and rolls over onto her back to look at the girl, who was leaning up against the door smiling at her. "God, why did we join the cheerio's again?" Naya asks with a frown, throwing her head back onto the bed. Her whole entire body was aching from practice, and she literally felt as if she was going to fall apart. Luckily for her, she could dance, and she had taken a few gymnastics classes when she was younger, so it wasn't a complete disaster. Although she did get moved to the bottom of the pyramid again. If her and Santana ever switched back; she would not be happy.

Brittany makes her way over to the bed, and climbs onto it, lying next to Santana on her back, "Because, you said we needed to be back on top." The blonde says, in her normal monotone voice.

Naya lets out a sigh, and looks over at Brittany who was looking up at the ceiling. "Do you even like being a cheerio?" She asks curiously, making Brittany roll her head to the side, and look at her.

"I don't really care. I love to dance, but I get to do that in glee without getting yelled at, but I love spending more time with you. I'll do whatever you tell me to do." She says with a shrug, making Naya smile widely at her.

Naya rolls over onto her side, slowly, and props her head up on her hand, staring down at Brittany, "We shouldn't do things we don't want to do." She says, matter of face, before brushing back Brittany's bangs. "We shouldn't worry what other people think; we should do what we want to do." She informs the blonde quietly. She was speaking about more than just cheerio's and she was pretty sure Brittany was aware of that.

Brittany looks up at Santana curiously, but smiles softly at her, "I want to be with you." She concludes, reaching her hand out to stroke the brunette's cheek.

"And I want to be with you." Naya replies, before dipping her head down to capture Brittany's lips with her own. Although Naya did love acting as if Brittany was Heather; she wasn't. And no she didn't want to be with Brittany, she wanted to be with Heather, but she knew Santana wanted to be with this blonde, and she could pretend she was Santana for a little bit longer.

"I'm sorry, you got moved to the bottom." Brittany says, pulling away from the kiss. "I know how much you like being on top." The blonde says softly.

Naya couldn't help but let a smirk grace her lips at the double meaning of the blonde's statement, although Brittany hadn't even noticed. "You're right…" She says lowly, leaning down for another kiss, "I do love being on top." She whispers into Brittany's ear, before pulling the blonde's earlobe in between her teeth.

Brittany lets out a giggle, and wraps her arms around Naya's neck, as the brunette begins placing kisses along the blonde's neck and jaw line. Brittany lets out a content sigh, and rolls her head to the side giving Naya better access, letting her eyes slip closed.

Naya runs her hands down to the bottom of Brittany's cheerio top, and lets her fingers slip under the red material, caressing the soft milky skin she found there.

"Britt?" They girls hear, joined with a knock, making Naya jump off of Brittany just in time for Brittany's mother to walk into the room. Susan Pierce narrows her eyes, looking between the two girls who looked nervous, and guilty. "Santana are you staying for dinner?" She finally asks, looking over at the brunette who was looking down at the ground.

Naya looks up at the woman then glances over at Brittany who smiles, and nods her head, "Yes ma'am, if that's alright." She says with a nod, looking back over at Susan.

"Of course it's all right." Her mother replies, waving her off with her hand, "You act like you aren't here just about every night." She says with a small laugh. Naya lets out a small nervous laugh in response, still trying to hide her flushed face. "Okay well it will be ready in about 5 minutes so you can come on down." She says, before walking out of Brittany's room.

"Do you think she saw anything?" Naya asks, as soon as the door had clicked shut. She makes her way back onto the bed, and looks over at the blonde.

Brittany smiles, and shrugs her shoulders lightly, "I don't know, but San I told you she wouldn't care, even if she did know." Brittany says, matter of fact.

Naya nods her head slowly, looking down at the bedding. She knew how much Santana being in the closet hurt Brittany, and she wanted to fix everything for her, but she still felt it wasn't right for her to do that. This wasn't her life, and she felt wrong coming in and changing everything so quickly. Although if she was going to have to be living here for a long time, or even possibly forever, she should live the life how she would want, and not Santana.

"Let's go eat." Brittany says, a second later pulling Naya from all her thoughts. Naya looks up to see Brittany standing up, extending her hand out to her. The Latina smiles and grabs Brittany's hand, lacing their fingers together, before standing up and walking out the door.

NXBXSXH

Naya crawls into Brittany's bed, after stripping out of her clothes, and sits up against the headboard, waiting on Brittany to come out of the bathroom. The blonde finally emerges from the other room, in just her bra and boyshorts, and smiles widely at Santana, who was now eyeing her like a piece of meat.

Yeah, okay this wasn't Heather personality wise, but she sure did have her body. The body that made Naya feel as if her legs had turned to jelly, and butterflies swarm haphazardly inside of her. "Come here." Naya says lowly, beckoning the blonde with her finger.

Brittany smiles and makes her way over to the bed, crawling in next to her, getting under the covers, snuggling into Naya's side. The Latina smiles down at Brittany and bends her head down, capturing her lips for a passionate kiss.

A couple of minutes later the girls break apart; oxygen becoming a necessity. Brittany snuggles back into Naya's side, and the brunette puts her arms protectively around the blonde. "San?" Brittany asks, quietly after a couple seconds of silence. Naya just hums a response as her fingers begin running through blonde locks, "How come your kisses are different?" She asks, tilting her head up slightly to look at Naya.

"What do you mean?" Naya just about stutters out. She was scared; Brittany was catching on.

"You've been weird all day, so I never said anything but your kisses don't feel like they usually do." The blonde replies; her fingers tracing invisible shapes on Naya's stomach. "I just wanted to know why." She says with a small shrug.

Naya feels her throat go dry, and she wracks her brain with all the possible responses she could muster but she was getting nothing. "I-I don't know Britt." She finally says, her voice almost to quiet to even be heard. She knew she could try and explain things to Brittany again, but she more than likely wasn't going to believe her, or understand. "Are my kisses bad?" She asks, looking down at the girl in her arms.

Brittany sits up slightly, to Naya's level, and shakes her head with a smile, making Naya let out a sigh of relief. "Is something wrong?" Brittany asks, looking deep into Naya's dark eyes, as her hand still continued tracing patterns on the brunette's toned stomach.

Naya's eyes darted back and forth between Brittany's worried blue eyes, as she debated on what to say. "No, of course not." She says, giving Brittany the best smile she muster up. She really was debating on trying to convince Brittany she wasn't actually Santana, but she wasn't sure how the other girl would react.

Brittany studies the brunette for a few seconds, before shrugging her shoulders, letting a smile appear on her lips once again, "I believe you." She says with a firm nod, "But if something is wrong, will you tell me?" She asks, her voice soft and innocent almost like a child. It sounded as if she was almost afraid to ask that of Santana. Which Naya understood, because she knew Santana didn't usually do emotions, or feelings. It was probably a touchy subject with the two of them.

"Of course B." Naya replies, nodding her head to show she was serious.

A wider smile appears on the blonde's lips and she pulls Naya over to her, "Good." She says, pecking the brunette's lips, "Now let's finish what we started earlier." She says with a smile, leaning in pressing her lips against Naya's once again; this time a much more passionate kiss.

Naya let herself sink into the kiss, moaning when she felt the blonde's tongue find hers. Naya lets out a content sigh when she feels Brittany climb on top of her, slipping one of her thighs in between Naya's. She tangles her fingers in blonde locks, pulling Brittany even closer to her.

Naya couldn't help but think about Heather being the one, massaging her breasts, and nipping and sucking on her neck, making her let out an embarrassingly loud moan. "I love you." Naya just about moans out, arching her back up; pressing herself into Brittany even more.

"I love you too." Brittany replies, moving her kisses up Naya's neck, and down her jawline. Hearing the blonde admit this; her voice sounding exactly like Heather, made Naya go even crazier with desire. She knew this wasn't Heather, and on some level what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't help it. Her hormones and feelings were more dominant over her brain. Besides, technically she was Santana…

NXBXSXH

Naya lie in her bed later that night; Brittany snuggled up against her, and her arms wrapped tightly around the blonde. Brittany had fallen asleep only a couple of minutes after they finished round two, but Naya couldn't seem to sleep. She couldn't deny she was milking up every moment of this; being with Brittany, or in her mind being with Heather. She had wished she was Santana so that she could be with the blonde, but this wasn't what she wanted.

As much as Brittany looked like Heather; she wasn't her. It was little things really that made them different. She didn't get the inside jokes, she didn't like chewing gum; she preferred mints, and she didn't just randomly break out into some crazy dance, just to make Naya smile. Sure Brittany was great, and she could definitely see why Santana loved her; but she wasn't her Heather.

She laid there staring at the ceiling, trying hard to think over the night they had switched. She was going over every moment of that night in her mind, trying to see if she could pick out something out of the ordinary. She just wanted to figure out what happened; so she could go back home. As much as she enjoyed being with Brittany; she wanted Heather. She knew she couldn't be with Heather, and she would just have to result to being friends wither her, but Naya would pick that over being here any day. She just wanted her Heather back; best friend or girlfriend.

Naya lets out a sigh, and runs her free hand over her face, letting out a groan. Feeling completely exhausted, physically and emotionally, she decides on giving up for the night. She cuddles up to the blonde, burying her face in her neck, inhaling deeply. She didn't smell like Heather either. Naya lets out another sigh, and lets her eyes slip closed, allowing sleep to take over her body.

**As you all know I have a twitter, but I have now made a tumblr because a lot of people asked me! I'm still figuring out how to use it, but if you'd like to follow it's, http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o. tumblr. com/ (Without the space of course)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reality Swap**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for this story! Review and let me know what you think please! :)**

Later that night after dinner Santana had migrated into the living room, flipping the television on. Dinner had gone over surprisingly well. She had at first thought it would be hard to play nice with Telly, and Kevin because A, she felt Telly was a creeper, and B, she could only see Artie when she looked at Kevin. But she had actually found herself having a good time in their presence. Telly was far from a creeper, and Kevin was nothing like Artie, thankfully. The dinner of course had started out awkward, but after a few harsh glances from Heather, Santana had straightened up quickly, and found herself enjoying their company.

She felt a dip on the couch, and looked next to her to see Kevin sitting down, smiling over at her. The brunette smiles back, not even having to force the corners of her lips to turn upwards. Her gaze then moves past him to Heather who was laughing at something Telly had said, as they clean off the table. Kevin notices where her eyes had fallen, and looks at her sincerely. "How are you doing?" The boy asks, turning slightly, bringing one of his legs up on the couch as he looks over at the Latina.

Santana just simply shrugs, "Better, I guess." She replies, moving her eyes down to her lap. That's all she could really think to say. She wasn't doing better, but she couldn't exactly explain anything to him. She had come to terms with what had happened, although she still hadn't' figured out how, and to be honest she didn't want to know how. So in a sense she was doing better, but she was really starting to miss _her_ blonde. This was the longest she had been away from Brittany.

Kevin watches the girl intently for a few moments. He knew Naya well, and he could tell when she was lying; and right now was one of those times. He knew she was still upset because of Heather's boyfriend, and her feelings for the blonde. She was doing what she always did, and was trying to act tough, and act like nothing could touch her. Although she was slowly breaking. She was getting worse about hiding her pain from him, and probably everyone else she was around. He didn't think she could hold on much longer, "I really think you should tell her." He says, making Santana look over at him confused. "Tell her how you feel about her." He explains, in a tone that told her she should know what he was talking about.

Santana stares at him for a few minutes as she tries to process what he was talking about. Then it hit her; Naya loved Heather. A smile grows on her face, and her eyes widen slightly. She should have guessed that; it was obvious. She that look she had seen in those pictures, I mean she may not be Naya, but she looked just like her, and had the same faces and mannerisms. That was a look of pure love for Heather.

Santana moves her gaze over to Heather who was walking out of the kitchen, and picked up the last of the plates from the table. The blonde looked up and caught Santana's eye, giving her a small smile, before returning into the kitchen with the dirty dishes. Santana looked back down at her lap in thought. Did Heather feel the same way about Naya? She had to; it was pretty obvious from both sides. "Naya? Are you sure you're okay?" Kevin asks, puling Santana away from her thoughts.

The brunette looks up at him in a slight daze, and she shook her head slightly clearing all the thoughts from her brain, "Yeah sorry I was just thinking." She replies honestly. He just nods and continues watching her as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, seeming to have slipped back into her own world.

"Don't think too hard. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself." He teases, nudging her shoulder, puling her from her world once again. Santana just gives him glare but can't stop a smile from appearing on her lips. "So are you going to tell her?" He asks; his face turning back serious.

Santana lets out a sigh, and leans back into the cushions, "Do you think she loves Nay- I mean me? Do you think she loves me too?" Santana asks, trying to keep a straight face, and not show any signs that she had almost slipped up. She was hoping he didn't catch it, or wouldn't think anything into it.

Kevin inhales deeply, and his eyes move to the coffee table, and Santana can see the wheels turning his head. He was really thinking about her question. Not even a second later though, he his nodding his head firmly, "Yeah, I really think she does." He says, moving his eyes back up to meet Santana's.

"So if she loves me, and I love her, why aren't we together. Why is the with Taylor?" Santana asks, out of pure curiosity. If he was so positive that Heather loved Naya then why was the blonde still with her boyfriend. Why hadn't she dumped his ass for Naya.

Kevin's face turns thoughtful for a moment, before her responds, "She is afraid." He says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She's afraid of what people will think of her for being with a woman; especially her family." He informs her, making Santana's eyebrows knot in confusion.

"If she loves Naya so much, none of that should matter." Santana states, and as soon as she did, her eyes move down to her lap. This situation sounded oddly familiar to her. She was in the same boat as Naya, and Heather except the rolls were reversed. She was too afraid to come out, and be with Brittany. She could dish out the advice, but she couldn't take it.

Santana feels Kevin's hand on her leg, making her look down at it, then move up his arm, meeting his blue eyes, "You should talk to her Naya. She's also probably afraid that you don't feel the same. If she comes out, and loses Taylor, and possibly her family, and then it turns out you don't feel the same, she'd be devastated. She needs reassurance." He tells her, looking deep into brown orbs.

Santana lets out a breath, and nods her head. "Okay, I'll think about it." She says, with a nod. All he could do was nod back in response. He wanted her to do more than think about it, but right now he would take what he could get. He wasn't going to push either one of them.

Santana wanted to tell Heather how she felt, but she wasn't sure if she should. This technically wasn't her world to screw with. This was someone else's life, and if they were to switch back, she could potentially ruin Naya's life. This was a big decision and she definitely needed to think about. Although she couldn't help but think if she couldn't come out herself, maybe she could help Naya come out, and at least help out destined couple be together.

Blonde hair catches Santana's eye, and she turns to see Heather returning from the kitchen, making her way over to the two of them on the couch. Heather sits next to Santana, and smiles at the girl who quickly returns it. Although this wasn't Brittany; her smile was the same. And that smile, Santana could not resist. When Santana saw that smile, all she saw was Brittany, and it made her heart flutter.

SXBXNXH

Santana pulls the covers all the way up to her chin, and curls up into a ball, letting her eyes slip closed. Although she missed her bed, she couldn't deny that Naya's bed was extremely warm, and comfortable. She'd definitely have to note what kind of mattress this was, for when she goes back home; if she ever goes back home.

The brunette almost jumps out of her skin when she feels an arm wrap around her waist. She quickly opens her eyes, meeting bright blue ones, calming her down slightly. She felt her heart racing, and her breathing had picked up slightly, "You scared me." Santana states, making Heather smirk.

"I see that." Heather comments, squeezing the brunette's waist, reassuringly. The two girls barely knew each other, but touching still felt right. Neither felt complete, but it didn't feel wrong, and they both knew it had to do with the fact that there was a little bit of their true friends within themselves. It was comforting having the other around; it helped ease the pain, from missing who they truly wanted. "I was going to sleep over, but if you want to be alone, I understand." Heather says, her voice faltering slightly. She wanted to stay with the Naya lookalike, but she wasn't sure if Santana wanted _her_.

"I want you to stay." Santana says; her voice low, and just a pitch deeper than normal, because of how tired she was. Heather smiles, and nods her head. She gets off the bed, and Santana frowns at the loss of contact. She watches Heather move over to the dresser and pull out a t-shirt, before undressing completely right in front of the Latina.

Heather had thought nothing about changing in front of her, because she did it all the time. She didn't notice Santana's eyes growing darker by the second as they scanned every inch of the blonde's body; it looked exactly the same as Brittany's, even down to the freckles on her stomach.

Santana tugs her bottom lip in between her teeth, resisting the urge to crawl out of bed, and jump the blonde. Although she looked like Brittany; she wasn't. And Santana couldn't cheat on her, no matter how badly she wanted this woman in front of her. She had to resist.

Heather pulls the oversized tshirt onto her body, before turning to face Naya, who's eyes were still trailing down her body. Heather raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow, and lets a smirk grace her lips as she watches Santana not so subtly check her out. "Like what you see?" She asks, amused.

Santana's eyes trail back up to Heather's face, and a deep blush takes over her cheeks, as she looks down at her lap guiltily. "Sorry." Santana mumbles as Heather makes her way over to the bed.

"I don't mind." She says simply, crawling under the covers next to the Latina. "I look like your girlfriend, and you haven't had sex in days; you're sexually frustrated." She states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Believe me, I understand." She adds with a sigh, making Santana look over at her curiously.

"You're sexually frustrated?" Santana asks with a smirk. She couldn't help but have her thoughts move directly over to Heather being frustrated because she wanted Naya.

Heather simply nods her head, "I hardly ever see my boyfriend." She states, making Santana frown, but nod her head in response. A silence then falls over the two girls as they both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts about something. "I'm going to sleep." Heather finally says, reaching over to turn off the lamp that had been illuminating the room.

Santana nods her head mutely as the room around her becomes dark. She feels the blonde moving next to her, trying to get comfortable, and finally pulls herself from that little world in her head, she had been visiting so often as of late. She slides down under the covers and turns over on her side, where she is met with blonde hair as Heather is on her side; her back facing her.

Santana reaches out to caress the blonde hair, but stops midway. She pulls her lip between her teeth as her hand hangs awkwardly in the air, right behind Heather's head. She lets out a sigh, and drops her h and onto the bed with a thud. She wanted to reach out and hold the other girl, but she wasn't sure how Heather would react. Not only did they barely know each other, but Heather was still in denial about her feelings for Naya. Although in the picture she saw, Santana could tell cuddling was probably a regular thing between the two friends, and Heather wasn't bothered by it.

Santana needed the comfort right now, and she wanted to hold the closest thing to Brittany that she had. She also had a nagging feeling that Heather felt the exact same way, and wanted to hold Santana as badly as she did.

Sucking in a deep breath, Santana makes the move and rests her arm over Heather's waist, and scoots a little closer to the blonde. She feels Heather's body tense under the contact but immediately relaxes. The brunette scoots even closer, until her from was pressed firmly against Heather's back, and her chin was resign on the blonde' shoulder. "Is this okay?" She whispers, tightening her grip slightly.

"Yeah" Heather breaths out, before lacing her fingers with Naya's over her stomach, pulling the girls hand up to her chest, causing Santana to tighten the grip even more. A smile graces both girls faces, as they let themselves slip into a deep slumber.

SXB

The next morning Santana was following Heather onto the set. She was a few feet behind the blonde, because she was in no hurry to get there. She was nervous beyond belief, but Heather had dragged her here, telling her that she wasn't getting Naya fired, and she had to suck it up and act. Santana at first had resisted, not really caring if she got Naya fired, but Heather had explained if Naya got fired that would be no more Santana. They'd either kill her off or she'd move away, and neither sounded appealing to Santana. Especially the possibly being killed part.

"Naya, come on!" Heather yells, looking behind her. She gives Santana a stern glare, and the brunette rolls her eyes, but picks up her pace.

"I told you not to call me Naya." Santana mumbles, walking next to the blonde.

Heather looks over at her, and lets out a sigh, trying to keep her anger in control. Santana had been trouble all morning, and she was really getting annoyed with her, "I have to here." She states simply, "If people hear me calling you Santana, they may think something is up." She says, "Or just think I'm crazy." She adds with a shrug, making Santana smile.

"You are crazy." The blonde says, receiving a glare from the blonde. Santana just smiles innocently at the blonde, shrugging her shoulders up, and tilting her head to the side. Heather simply rolls her eyes for about the hundredth time that morning, and picks up her pace, leaving Santana to have to almost run to catch up with her.

"Heather, Naya! Where have you guys been?" The director yells as he quickly walks over to the girls as they make their way onto set. "You're almost a half an hour late." He says, giving them both firm looks.

"Sorry Ryan. Nay still wasn't feeling that great when we woke up this morning. It took a little while getting her up and ready." The blonde explains, as Ryan just lets out an exasperated sigh. "But she's good now! Ready to step into Santana's shoes." She says with a smile. The man just simply grunts and walks away telling them to go get changed, and get into hair and makeup.

Heather looks at the brunette next to her, and gives her a look of relief before grabbing her hand, and pulling her quickly behind her to the wardrobe trailer.

SXB

"I would never say this!" Santana yells, causing Ryan to yell cut, and let out a very loud and frustrating groan. They had been trying to film this scene for almost 45 minutes now, and Santana would stop it after almost every line. She wasn't having a problem playing the part of Santana for obvious reasons, but half the things that were in this script, she felt she would never say. "This spanish, isn't even correct." She says, looking up at Ryan.

Ryan stands up from his chair, and walks onto stage, grabbing a script on his way. He approaches the Latina and reads the lines over a couple of times, before looking up at her, "And how do you say it correctly Naya?" He asks, his voice filled with annoyance. "You don't even know how to speak Spanish." He states, placing his hands on his hips.

Santana looks over at Heather who is shaking her head no, telling Santana not to make a scene, and basically begging her with her eyes to just do the scene how it was written. Santana had thought about it; she really did think about it, but not even that look from Heather could make her change her mind. She was going to speak her native language incorrectly.

She grabs the script from Ryan, and looks over the line once again, before repeating it; only this time the way it should have been written. Ryan looks at her confused, and Heather slaps a hand to her forehead, shaking her head in disappointment, and slightly annoyed. "When did you learn-you know what, I don't' care. Say it like that then. Just, let's get through it!" He shouts as he makes his way back over to his chair behind the monitor.

Santana turns to Heather who was giving her a glare and just offers that sweet innocent smile once again, that said she did nothing wrong. Ryan yells action once again, and the two go through the scene once again. Some of the hockey players were harassing the two girls, because, although they hadn't come out, everyone had an idea of what was going on between the two, and Santana had gone off on them in spanish. She had done surprisingly well, because the things they had said to her had hit home, and actually pissed her off.

She knew these were just actors and weren't really the guys on the hockey team, but to her this "acting world" was her real world, and nobody was going to mess with her and Brittany, and get away with it. She had yelled at them in spanish, and they just laughed in her face, causing them to lunge at them attacking the guys without a warning.

Not seeing it coming, the boys had no idea what to do. They weren't actually bullies, and weren't going to hit Naya, and this hadn't been in the script. Heather quickly reaches out to pull her off, but the Latina didn't even budge from her grasp on one of the players. She took a swing at him, but he had luckily ducked it. Before she could try again, some of the other crew members had rushed onto set. It took about 4 people to pull her off, but they had successfully gotten her settled down.

"What the hell was that Naya!" Ryan yells; his face blood red with anger. She swallows hard, and glances over at Heather who looked just as frightened as she was. "That was not in the script, you could have actually hurt him!" He fumes, storming over to the Latina.

"I am so sorry." She says, looking away from Ryan to the guy who was brushing himself off, trying to act as if he hadn't just been beat up by a girl. He quickly shakes his head, and shrugs, letting her no it wasn't a big deal; trying to act as if she hadn't hurt him. "Ryan, I'm sorry. I just got so caught up in the moment. The things they were saying were terrible. I'm sorry!" She rambled off, looking pleadingly at the man. She wasn't normally one to ask for forgiveness and especially not beg; unless it was Brittany of course, but she really didn't want Naya losing her job, and possibly killing herself.

Ryan moves over to the boy Santana had attacked and checks up on him, before turning back to Santana, "You're really testing me today Naya." He says lowly, "Let's do it again!" He screams through gritted teeth, before making his way over to his chair once again.

Santana winches at the volume of his voice, but quickly brushes it off and turns back to Heather, who was giving her a look she couldn't quite read.

They manage to get through the fighting scene without anymore physical violence, and were now doing the follow up scene. They had moved to a different set, and were now in the restroom where Brittany was supposed to be trying to calm Santana down, and just like she would in Santana's world, she had immediately calmed once Brittany had began speaking to her, and caressing her back in soothing patterns.

It was now time for them to kiss, and Santana was slightly excited, and slightly terrified. When she had read over the script while in hair and makeup, she had decided she wasn't going to do the kiss. But once again Heather had convinced her she kind of had to, and that it was just a job. Santana still felt as if she was cheating on Brittany, but Heather did have a point. This was her job; it meant nothing.

So here she was standing in the bathroom, inches away from Heather's face as they read the lines leading up to the kiss. She could feel the blonde's breath on her lips as she looked deep into those piercing blue eyes, and it was driving her crazy. She had the strongest urge to kiss her right then, and not even finish her lines, but surprisingly she powered through it and gotten all of her lines out with only one minor slip up, and that was just because she wasn't the best and memorizing lines; she didn't do this for a living after all.

The next thing Santana knows is Heather's lips are on hers. She had been lost in her own world; just speaking the words she had learned she needed to say, and hadn't realized now was the time they were supposed to be kissing. Santana wasn't sure what it was, if it was the fact that Heather in character was exactly Brittany, or that she looked just like her, but she actually felt like she was kissing Brittany. There was a slight difference she could feel, but her mind was so clouded with arousal and slight confusion that she wasn't even paying attention to it.

She feels Heather's arms grip around her neck tighten, and its just then she realizes the blonde's hands are even there. She repeats the action, tightening her grip around Heather's waits, and pulls the blonde even closer to herself.

Before Santana could get a chance to deepen the kiss she hears Ryan yell cut, and feels her lips disconnect with Heather's. She opens her eyes watches as Heather's eyes slowly flutter open, and look deep into her own. Santana could have sworn she heard a small whimper leave the blonde's lips after they had pulled away, but she wasn't sure. The blonde simply smiles at her, and Santana takes note of the color red appearing on Heather's cheeks, and the tips of her ears.

"Great girls." Ryan says halfheartedly, as she stands up from his seat. "We got what we need." He adds, before turning to walk away from them.

The two girls just stood frozen in their spots, staring deep into each others eyes as the crew scattered around them, getting ready for the next scenes; moving props and equipment. Neither noticed the business of the set around them, they were too absorbed in each other; basking in the aftermaths of their kiss.

Neither knew what to say, and neither knew what they felt. Santana was starting to feel guilty, because she had actually enjoyed the kiss with Heather. She wasn't supposed to enjoy it; this was a job, and that was it. She was supposed to go in kiss her and get out, without another thought. But as she stood here looking deep into baby blues, all she could think about was reattaching her lips to the soft pink ones inches away from hers.

Heather on the other hand, felt the way she always did; confused. She always liked kissing Naya, although she would never admit to it. She'd just try and pass it off as, kissing anyone was pleasurable; it was a natural instinct to enjoy kissing someone. But Heather had kissed other people for acting purposes, and she knew that was a lie. She hadn't enjoyed kissing the other guys for her short films and video's she was in.

"Hey guys!" They hear, finally causing them to break the staring contest they had been having, and look over to where they saw Dianna walking towards them. The two girls smile at her, acknowledging her presence. They weren't the most sincere smiles, but they were the best they two could offer as they were still reeling from their thoughts. "Lea, Jenna, Kevin, Telly and I are going to lunch, want to join?" She asks as she fully approaches the two girls.

"Yeah, sure." Heather says, glancing over at Santana before looking back at Dianna, nodding her head firmly. Dianna gives them her award winning smile before walking off, as the two girls follow behind her.

Santana pulls on Heather's hands, slowing them down, before whispering in her ear, "I'm still not comfortable hanging out with everyone." She says, looking at the blonde pleadingly.

Heather sighs, and takes Santana's hand in her own, "You'll be fine. You've done great so far." She reassures the Latina giving her a small smile of confidence. Santana just simply nods, and tries to return the same confident smile, but hers wasn't as convincing.

SXHXNXB

The gang walk out of the restaurant about an hour later, and are met with a crowd of people waiting on them. Someone must have seen them in the restaurant and within the hour, the news had quickly spread because it seemed half of LA was out front waiting on them; changing their names, and flashing pictures.

Santana stumbles out the door, trying to hide behind Telly, but they were coming from every direction. She halts her motions as a few girls somehow manage to get in-between her and Telly, blocking her from moving any further. Panic washes over her features, and she looks around her, trying to find an escape route, but they were everywhere.

She feels a hand in hers, and looks behind her to see Heather standing directly behind her. Santana smiles gratefully, and the blonde squeezes her hand reassuringly. Santana turns her attention back to the two girls in front of them and notices one of them on her knee, making the Latina look at her confused.

"Oh my god Naya, I love you much!" The girl exclaims, as a few tears begin falling from her eyes. Santana just stays frozen not exactly sure how to react. She glances up and sees a few fans crowding around the others as they sign autographs for them, then looks back down at the girl who was speaking again, "Will you marry me?" She asks, holding out a cheap ring, that looked like it came from a vending machine.

Santana's eyes widen and she feels her heartbeat quicken. The girl below her just looks at her expectantly, as Santana continues staring at her speechless. She feels Heather squeeze her hand harder, and bump her shoulder against her own, making her turn to look back at her. The blonde gives her a smile, and nods her head.

Santana turns her attention back to the girl, and offers her the best smile she could muster up, considering how awkward she was really feeling. "Um, sure." She says, as she hesitantly reaches out to grab the ring. Just as she did the girl jumped off the ground, and hugged her friend as they both screamed in excitement.

She takes a few pictures with some of the fans, and signs a few autographs, almost forgetting to put Naya's name when she did so. And eventually they made their way back into the van, they had all taken to the restaurant. Santana crawls into the back with Heather, and lets out a sigh, making the blonde giggle, "That was….intense." She says, her eyes widening slightly.

The blonde just nods her head in agreement, "You never really get used to it." She says as both girls look out the window as they pass the screaming fans waving goodbye to them. They all of course smile and wave offering all the fans the biggest smiles they could muster, until they were in the clear, and out on the road once again.

"So is Naya a lesbian?" Santana asks suddenly, catching Heather off guard. She looks over at the brunette, confusion laced in her features, "I mean she had a female fan propose to her, and you acted like it wasn't a big deal." She says with a shrug.

Heather nods her head once, catching onto why Santana was asking, and shrugs her shoulders, "She doesn't like labeling herself." The blonde says vaguely, which didn't answer Santana's question. "She is open to everything." She adds with a smile, quoting what Naya had once said in an interview.

"I see." Santana says, nodding her head. "That makes sense I guess." She adds, with a thoughtful look on her face.

"But, people act that way because of the character she plays…" Heather starts off, "…you." She finishes making Santana look over at her confused, "Santana is a lesbian on the show, and so Naya has a big lesbian fan base." She clarifies, as she watches Santana's eyes widen in horror.

The brunette once again felt as if she was having a mini heart attack. She was surprised by the amount she'd had over the past few days, that she hadn't actually had a legit heart attack, "People in this world, know I am a lesbian?" She asks fearfully. She had worked so hard to make sure and keep her image up in her world, and now here she was and this one, and people just knew.

"Yeah people who watch the show know, because they get to see what is going on in Santana's mind, and what goes on between her and Brittany." She explains. It all made sense to Santana; I mean she watched TV, she knew how those things worked, but it didn't make her feel any better. "But don't freak out, people in this world think you are Naya, not Santana. Your secret is still safe." She replies in a voice, letting Santana know she was being a bit of a drama queen about the situation.

SXBXNXH

The girls had gone back to work, and finished the day off with no more problems from Santana. She had been pleasant for the most part to everyone, and had even managed through her scenes. She hadn't had anymore major scenes, just a few in the choir room where she'd have one line every now and then, just commenting on something someone had said. She had to admit this acting thing was a breeze. Of course that could be because all she had to do was be herself. To be honest she felt more comfortable in the scenes, rather than in real life.

Santana was now back in Naya's bed, staring up at the ceiling, watching as the ceiling fan went around and around. Her mind had of course drifted back between the kiss her and Heather had shared earlier that day. She wasn't going to think about her feelings towards it; instead she decided to ignore everything she felt, and say it was because Heather was being Brittany, and she missed the blonde terribly, and got caught up in the moment. And to be honest, she felt that was really what happened. She didn't want to think of cheating on Brittany though.

But she couldn't stop thinking about Heather, and how the blonde had reacted. She had kissed her share of people, and she knew a good kiss when she was in it. She could tell the ones where the people were being distant or weren't into it, between the ones who actually were into it, and Heather; she had been _very_ into it.

Santana had felt it, and even after the kiss the little whimper Heather had made. It was the same noise that always escaped Brittany's mouth when she didn't want to end the kiss. And also the look that had been on Heather's face when they pulled away. As she was staring into those blue eyes, she could see fear, hesitation, but most importantly; love.

Santana gets pulled from her thoughts when she hears the bathroom door open, and shut back. She looks over in the direction and sees Heather walking out of the bathroom, smiling at her. Santana smiles back and watches as Heather climbs into bed with her, turning off the lamp.

"Night." Heather whispers as she snuggles into Santana, without any hesitation.

Santana smiles softly at the action, and wraps her arms securely around Heather, "Night." She whispers back, before both allow sleep to take over their bodies.

**Let me know what you guys think as always! I haven't been getting as many reviews the last couple of chapters so are you guys just being lazy, or do you not like it anymore? Let me know please, and I'll fix something or take suggestions! :) **

**http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o .tumblr . com/ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Reality Swap**

**Chapter 7**

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews as usual! **

**Also I had a few people telling me not to complain about lack of reviews, because I have so many. I wasn't complaining that I didn't have any. I am very thankful for all the I have gotten, but I was getting many the first few chapters and the number dropped significantly the last couple of chapters, so I was just double checking that I hadn't done something to turn anyone away from the story! **

**Before you read I have a few questions to answer that were asked in anonymous reviews so I couldn't respond to them personaly. **

**First off someone said shouldn't I add smut since this was from the Glee kink meme: **Well if you've read the previous chapters there definitely is smut, and there is some in this chapter, and as I have already mentioned, I will be writing a little smut, but I wanted to turn this into an actual story that wouldn't be only smut. Which is why in the kink meme I said if someone else wanted to fill the prompt with just smut they should because that wasn't what I was doing. Sorry to disappoint.

**Also had someone say this was moving along too slow, and some ask how many more chapters there would be: **I don't feel as if it is moving slow, I think if I picked it up it'd be too rushed. I mean they have to adjust, you can't just switch worlds and be okay. Second of all I'm not sure how many more chapters, but probably around 5 or so, but there could be more I'm not sure. I honestly am writing this as I go, and have almost no plans for it, which is why is sometimes takes me awhile to update.

**Enjoy :)**

Naya, sat on the piano stool, idly tapping her fingers against the keys as she watched Brittany, lying on her back on top of the piano kicking her legs up in the air. They had been in the choir room working on their number for about 20 minutes now, and they had gotten nowhere. They were still in the first stage; figuring out which song they wanted to sing.

This would mean coming out for Santana, and confessing her love for Brittany. She wanted the song to be meaningful and romantic, but she couldn't decide which song would be perfect for the occasion. Brittany wasn't much help because she kept going on and on, about wanting to sing Rachel's, _My Headband_. Not only was that song completely ridiculous, it had absolutely nothing to do with their situation. Naya had explained to Brittany the kind of song she wanted, and Brittany had agreed, but hadn't come up with any ideas.

"This is hard." The blonde finally says with a huff, rolling her head to the side to look over at Naya.

The brunette nods her head distantly, still looking down at her fingers that were playing with the white and black keys. "I think we're making this harder than it has to be." Naya admits, finally looking up to meet Brittany's blue eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brittany asks, sitting up on the black piano. She swings her leg over the edge, and grips onto the side with her hands, looking down at her feet that were dangling over the edge.

Naya looks up at her confused, "What do you mean?" She asks, not sure what the blonde was getting at. She didn't feel like she had given Brittany any reason to doubt her, but she also knew Santana had given her many reasons in the past.

"Maybe you can't think of a song, because you really don't want to do this." Brittany explains, looking over at Naya with a small shrug.

Naya stands up, and walks in front of the blonde, standing in between her legs, "I definitely want to do this." She says confidently placing her hands on Brittany's thighs that were around her waist. "It's time I come out." She adds with a firm nod. "You deserve to be shown off; not hidden." She says, making a small smile appear on Brittany's lips.

The blonde moves her gaze up, and looks deep into Naya's eyes, searching for any hesitation, or anything that she said was going to back out, but she found none. She nods her head in response, and leans in pressing her lips firmly against Naya's.

Brittany pulls back after a few seconds, much to Naya's disliking. The brunette lets out a small groan, and tries to follow Brittany's lips with hers, but the blonde simply laughs, and leans back until Naya couldn't reach her. "We need to get to work." The blonde says, through a fit of giggles.

Naya lets out a humming noise in response, and pulls Brittany back towards her, and goes in for the blonde's neck. She knew she should probably stop sleeping with Brittany, but she looked too much like Heather, and when the opportunity presented itself, she just couldn't say no. She wanted her way too much.

She hears the blonde let out another stream of giggles, and she begins to smile against the pale skin. Naya lets her hands wander up Brittany's thighs, further up her cheerleading uniform, until she feels Brittany's hands on top of her own, stopping them. "Baby please…" Naya groans, biting down on Brittany's neck making the blonde let out a moan.

Naya finally feels Brittany's grip loosen on her hands, and she smiles in victory. "What if someone comes in?" The blonde asks, nervously, as she places her hands hesitantly around Naya's neck, slowly giving in.

Naya knew the blonde's words were still protesting, but her body was doing the exact opposite. "We'll be quick, and besides we are scheduled to have to room all to ourselves for another half an hour." Naya explains, trying to ease the blonde's worries. Naya slowly begins moving her hands up Brittany's thigh once again, and this time the blonde didn't stop her, and with that tanned hands find their way under the red cheerio's skirt.

Naya moves her kisses up Brittany's neck, and down her jaw line until she reaches her pink lips, meeting her own in a heated kiss, as her hands massage over the blonde's center through her spanks. Naya can feel Brittany's tongue getting sloppier, and she knows her ministrations on Brittany are starting to be too much for her to concentrate.

"San…" Brittany moans out, finally just pulling away from the sloppy kiss all together. She tilts her head back as another low moan erupts from her throat. "Please…" she begs, tightening her grip on around Naya's back.

The brunette buries her face in the blonde's neck, nipping at the skin there as she pushed aside the spanks enough to enter Brittany with two fingers. A loud moan echoes through the room, and Brittany bucks her hips up off the piano to keep up with Naya's fast pace. Her legs wrap tightly around Naya's back, pulling her even closer into her as her arms wraps securely around the Latina's neck.

Naya knew they didn't have much time before Rachel and Kurt would be knocking on the door, wanting in to practice their duet. Knowing them they'd probably even be early. She knew she had to get Brittany off quickly if she wanted any time to get the favor returned; and god did she need it.

"Are you close?" Naya whispers, before biting down, on the pale neck, as she continued working her fingers at a furious pace. She added her thumb into the mix, rubbing tight circles on Brittany's clit as the blonde's moans only got louder.

Brittany opens her mouth to answer the Latina's question but the only thing that comes out is an even louder moan as Naya found that sweet spot deep inside of her. "So…close…right there," She finally pants out, resting her head on Naya's shoulder, turning her face to bury it in her dark hair.

Fingers begin working even faster than before, and the only sounds that could be heard were low moans, and panting, from both girls. A couple of more thrust and Brittany lets out a high pitched moan, and a strangled word that sounded like Santana, as white dots filled her vision.

Naya felt the blonde's sweet juices on her fingers, as Brittany's body tensed up, before relaxing completely like she had just turned into jell-o. She slows her thrusts down, letting the blonde ride out her orgasm, before pulling out, and fixing the blonde's spanks. The two girls stay tangled in each others arms for a few more minutes, every breath filled the air.

The blonde finally pulls back, and lets her eyes flutter open, and is met with the sight of Naya licking her fingers clean of Brittany's cum, making the blonde groan, through hooded eyes. "You're so sexy." Brittany states, as she just watches Naya in amazement as she wounds her tongue around her fingers, making sure to get every last drop. Naya smiles at her, and pulls her fingers out of her mouth to reply, but is cut off when Brittany pulls her into her, roughly attaching their lips once again.

Naya gasps in surprise, and pleasure when she feels Brittany's fingers waste no time to swiftly move over her spanks, and thrust deep inside of her. "Fuck…" Naya moans out, dropping her head onto Brittany's shoulder, not having the strength to hold it up.

"I want to taste you." Brittany mumbles out, pulling away from Naya.

Before the brunette can even think about responding, Brittany pulls Naya's, spanks and thong down, and tosses them to the ground next to the piano, making Naya's eyes widen. "Britt…" She says, somewhat reluctant, although she was finding it hard to try and protest, as she felt the blonde's breath on her heat.

"I'll leave your skirt on." Brittany reassures her, caressing the insides of Naya's thighs with her palms.

Naya seems to accept this answer, because she doesn't say another word, but tangles her tanned fingers in blonde hair, urging Brittany to continue and the blonde does. She dives forward, thrusting her tongue deeply into Naya, twisting it around, making the brunette squeeze her eyes shut tight, and throw her head back in pleasure.

Naya untangles one of her hands from Brittany's hair, and leans back on the piano, arching her back, and pushing her hips into Brittany's face, at a rapid pace. Her left hand's grip, tightens as she tries hard to resist the urge to push Brittany's face into her even harder, as she feels herself getting closer and closer to her climax.

"Fuck, Britt…" She moans out, encouraging her blonde lover. Naya's arm gives out on her, as she falls on her back on the piano, and tangles the fallen arm in her own hair, gasping out for breath, that she just couldn't seem to get.

Brittany grabs the brunette's hips, and slides her closer to the edge, going deeper inside of her. She pulls her tongue out after a few more thrusts, and finds Naya's clit, sucking it into her mouth as a muffled scream escapes Naya's lips, from above her. She hears Naya let out a string of unintelligible words, as her hips begin bucking at an incredible pace. With a loud moan, Naya chums hard, her entire body spacing against the surface of the piano.

Brittany graciously takes all that Naya gives her, and licks the Latina clean, before standing back up. She watches the brunette, who had her arm slung over her face; chest heaving, as she tried to regain her strength back. Brittany smiles, and grabs the brunette's hand, pulling her up into a sitting position earning a groan from Naya. The blonde pulls her into her, and Naya collapses against her, burying her face in the blonde's neck. "So good…" Naya mumbles out, making Brittany giggle. The blonde places a kiss on top of Naya's head, as the two just stand there holding one another.

The two soon get ripped apart, by someone knocking on the door. They look over in that direction and see Rachel and Kurt peaking inside the window waving at them. Naya inwardly groans, but Brittany smiles brightly, and waves back, as Naya gets off the piano.

She jumps down, and it's then she notices something isn't right. Her eyes widen when she sees her spanks and her thong lying next to the piano bench. "Britt." She whispers, making the blonde look over at her. Naya just simply points at the undergarments, and Brittany giggles once again.

"Guys let us in!" Rachel yells, knocking on the little window. "You're time is up! It is our turn to rehearse!" She adds, making Naya rolls her eyes. She quickly picks up the spanks, and hides them behind her back as Brittany opens the door, letting the two of them inside. "Thank you Brittany." The tiny diva says, smiling at the blonde, before walking past her, over to Naya, and the piano.

Naya makes a smacking noise with her lips, and looks between the two diva's, before glancing over at Brittany, and back to Rachel, "Okay well we will let you guys get to it." The brunette says, brushing past Rachel and Kurt, keeping her hand behind her back, and her back away from them.

Rachel eyes the girl warily, as she nervously backs her way out of the classroom, "Santana, are you alright?" The tiny brunette asks, taking a few tentative steps closer to the girl, although not too close; she knew better than that. "You're acting strange." She comments, eyeing the girl carefully.

"I'm fine." Naya says quickly, offering Rachel a fake smile, letting the future Broadway star know something wasn't wrong.

Rachel eyes the Latina in front of her and glances over at Brittany who was standing next to her smiling, and oblivious to everything as usual. The small brunette takes notice of the hand Naya was so desperately trying to keep hidden behind her back, and she eyed the arm, before moving her eyes back up to Naya's face, "If you're trying to hide your tattoo, I've already seen it." Rachel says, placing a hand on her hip, giving the brunette a disapproving look. "I don't understand why you would want to ruin your body and get something permanently placed on your skin. I personally think they are tacky, but it's not my body." She rants, folding her arms over her chest.

Naya rolls her eyes, and can't help, but laugh to herself; this was definitely not Lea. Lea had just as many tattoo's as she did. "You're right, this isn't your body. As much as I'm sure you wish it was." Naya spits out harshly, "And I can do whatever the hell I want with it." She says, placing a free hand on her hip. She stares the tiny diva down for a few seconds, challenging her to say something, but she didn't.

The brunette grabs Brittany's hand and pulls her out of the classroom behind her, leaving the two divas to rehearse.

The two girls walk into the hallway, and Naya quickly guides the blonde into the bathroom so that she could put her underwear on. She was trying to take small steps, and not rock her hips too much, otherwise she'd be giving everyone in the hallway a show.

Just as they reach the bathroom, Naya places her hand on the door, to open it a voice rings out, causing them to stop, "Santana!" The small high pitched voice calls out, making the girls turn to see who the voice belonged to. "Santana! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Miss. Pillsbury asks, with a nervous smile, hanging out of her office.

Naya looks at the woman confused, then looks over at Brittany who had the same expression she did. "Sure, can I just um use the restroom first?" Naya asks awkwardly, clenching the spanks in her left hand.

The do-eyed woman looks down and notices the pair of spanks, and the dark purple thong in the Latina's hand, and her eyes grow even bigger. "Um, yes, that will be fine." She says with a nod, letting out a nervous laugh. She gives the girls a smile, before quickly retreating into her office, to have a mini panic attack.

Naya can't help but smirk, and look over at Brittany, with an amused look, before entering the bathroom to put her spanks on.

**SXHNXB**

Naya sat awkwardly in one of the chairs across from Miss. Pillsbury's desk, fiddling with her hands in her lap. The older woman had her back turned to Naya, and was going through some papers, as the Latina chewed on her lip nervously. What could she possibly want?

"So Santana." The woman says, turning back to face Naya. She places a stack of papers on the desk, then folds her hands, placing them on top of the papers, "I've had a few of your teachers talk to me about your grades slipping." She says, seriously, her eyes searching the brunette for some answers. "Santana you were an all A student until a few days ago. They said you have been failing just about everything." She says, concern laced in her voice. "Is anything going on at home? Or do you have anything you would like to talk about?" The woman asks, tilting her head to the side as she watched Naya with sincere eyes.

Naya began to panic. She didn't know what to say right now. Of course her grades were slipping, it had been years since she was in high school; she didn't remember the material they had been going over in class or read half the books she was supposed to have read, but what could she possibly tell this woman?

"Santana." The woman begins, before Naya even had a chance to say anything. The Latina looks up at the woman, who still had a warm smile on her face. She looked genuinely concerned. "I have to say that I have noticed a significant change in you over the past few weeks; not just your grades." She admits, her smile turning into a small frown. "I talked to Mr. Shuester, and he also said he's noticed a change in your behavior." She adds, making Naya look up at her confused.

"You talked to Mr. Shue about me?" She asks, slightly angry. She was supposed to be a guidance counselor. She was supposed to keep everything private, not parade around talking about her behind her back to everyone, but it wasn't surprising; she knew just from being on the show, that her and Mr. Shue told each other everything.

Emma nods her head slowly, her eyes widening slightly as she realizes her mistake, "We are both worried about you." She says quickly, not wanting to face the wrath of Santana, she had heard and seen so many times. Naya just pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth, not commenting, and the guidance counselor takes this as a sign to continue, "You really seem unhappy, and we just want to help you. If something is wrong, you can talk to me, or if you aren't comfortable talking to me, you know you can talk to him." She informs the younger girl.

Naya takes in a deep breath, and nods her head, "I'm fine." She says, knowing the teacher knew that was a lie. 'I'm fine', was probably the most told lie in history. Nobody was ever fine when they say that. "I've just been really busy lately, and I let myself fall behind on the assignments. I'll catch up, and it won't happen again. I promise." She says, standing up from the chair.

She heads for the door but the woman's voice stops her once again, "Okay." She simply, nodding her head as Naya turns around to meet her eyes once again, "But as I said, we want to help you; not judge you." She adds giving the girl a knowing look. Naya's eyebrows furrow for a slight second, before quickly shaking it off, hardening her face once again. And without another word she walks out of the office.

**SXHXNXB**

"San?" The blonde asks quietly, as she watches Naya from her spot on the bed. Brittany was resting against the headboard, with her book on her lap, and Naya was lying on her stomach with her feet in the air by Brittany's head. The brunette simply lets out a humming noise, not looking up from her history book. They had a test in a couple of days, and Naya didn't remember any of this stuff. She knew she had to study hard, and get her grades up before she flunked Santana out of high school. "How many tattoos did you get?" The blonde asks, making Naya stop reading and turn to look at her.

Naya contemplates an answer for awhile, and considers lying, but she sees the blonde's eyes zoned in on her neck, and knows she's seen yet another one. Naya rolls over, and sits up across from Brittany, but looks down at her hands. "I have 5." She finally says, moving her gaze up to meet Brittany's confused stare.

The blonde just stares at her with a blank expression, and Naya looks around the room awkwardly, wanting to look everywhere, but at Brittany. She knew this didn't make sense, but what was she supposed to say? "When did you get them, because I've been with you like every day." The blonde says, confused.

Naya takes in a deep breath, and inwardly groans at the question. Why was this getting brought up again, haven't they had this discussion? "I don't know what you want me to say Britt. I have them, obviously." She states, trying her best to snap at the blonde, but she was growing frustrated. Not necessarily at Brittany, because she knew this didn't make sense, and would be confusing to anyone, but the whole situation was getting to her. Brittany just looks at her as if this answer was not acceptable, and Naya closes her eyes, breathing in deeply, "What do you want me to say?" She asks, "That I'm not Santana? I'm some girl who just looks a lot like her, and we some how switched places?" Naya asks sarcastically, with a laugh. This was actually the truth, but she knew nobody in their right mind would believe that.

Brittany, however tilts her head to the side and studies the Latina, as if she was actually considering this as an option, which made Naya scrunch up her eyebrows in confusion. It then hit her, and she didn't know why she was confused. This girl still believed in Santa Claus, she'd believe just about anything was possible.

"You actually believe what I just said don't you?" Naya asks, unbelievingly as she stares at the blonde, who looked like she was having an internal battle with herself.

Suddenly the blonde starts laughing, which just confused Naya even more, and she just watches her with eyebrows scrunched up to the middle of her face. The blonde stops laughing after a moment when Naya didn't join her, and she just watches her once again, "Wait, did that really happen?" Brittany asks, her eyes beginning to widen.

Naya pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth, as she listens to all the conflicting thoughts in her head. There were some thoughts screaming to lie, and say of course not that was ridiculous, but part of her was telling herself to just tell Brittany what happened. Obviously she would believe her. Brittany thought anything was possible, and that was one thing Naya did love about this girl.

The Latina finally just almost subtly nods head in response, looking deep into Brittany's eyes, nervously. The blonde just continued staring at Naya, and the girl swore if she looked any harder she'd burn a hole into her head, "Please say something." Naya finally whispers out, looking pleadingly at the girl.

Brittany bites her lip, and blinks her eyes a couple of times, breaking her trance on the Latina, "It makes sense." She finally says as Naya watches her, waiting on her to continue, "Your kisses are different, and the tattoo…" She begins listing, as she counts the items on her fingers. "And also it took you forever to find my spot on my neck, and also inside when you finger me…" She trails off, and Naya couldn't help, but feel offended, "I mean it's been taking me longer to cum." She adds, as Naya scoffs.

"Well, you seemed like you were enjoying it." She says with a huff, folding her arms over her chest. She had just spilt her secret to Brittany, and the thing she was worried about was not being good enough in bed._ Of course. _

Brittany nods her head quickly, knowing she had upset the Latina, "I did enjoy it; it was just different, and you got better the more we did it. That last time was actually amazing." She says with a smile, making the scowl on Naya's face slowly fade away, and a small smile replace it. "You just didn't know my body like Santana does." She further explains, trying to defend her previous statement.

Naya still felt a bit hurt by the statement, but decided not to dwell on it. They had other things they had to work out right now. "So you believe me? You don't think I'm really Santana?" Naya asks, seriously, looking back up at Brittany.

"I believe you." She replies, with a firm head nod, making Naya smile. She was relieved to have someone else know what was going on. She was getting tired of having to act like someone she wasn't. "Wait! Then what happened to Santana?" Brittany asks, the panic in her voice clearly evident. "Is she okay?" She asks, as tears begin brimming her eyes.

Naya lets out a sigh, and takes one of Brittany's hands in her own, trying to comfort her the best that she could. "I don't know." She says defeatedly. "I'm Naya, and I play Santana on a TV show. I wished that I could be Santana, but I didn't actually think it would happen, but it did." She explains, in one breath.

Brittany looks completely confused by the explanation, and Naya knew it was a lot to take in, and almost impossible to explain, let alone believe. "Will I ever see her again?" Brittany asks; her bottom lip quivering.

Naya felt her heart completely shatter at the look on Brittany's face. It held so much heartbreak on it's own that she didn't know if she could take it. Heartbreak did not look good on the usually bubbly carefree blonde; it was so not her color. "Of course you will." Naya says, wrapping an arm around the blonde. She wasn't sure if that statement was at all accurate, but she didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, and tell her that she could possibly never see her again, "I'm going to do whatever I have to do to make sure we switch back." The brunette promises.

The girls sit in a silence for awhile as Naya's last statement just hung in the air. She wasn't sure how she was going to switch back, but she knew she had to find a way. She had promised Brittany, and she would rather die than break that promise to the blonde. Also she wanted more than anything to get back home to her own blonde.

"I cheated on Santana!" Brittany says, pulling away from Naya abruptly, "She's going to be so mad!" She exclaims, as she begins chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

The tears once again begin welling up in the blonde's big blue eyes, and Naya feels her heart break into even smaller pieces than they had previously. "She won't be upset." She tries to tell the girl, but Brittany just shakes her head furiously back and forth as the tears spill out of her eyes. Naya wanted to kick herself for taking advantage of Brittany like that. She had been so selfish living in her little fantasy world where she could be with Heather. She hadn't even thought about what it could do to Brittany. "Hey, you didn't know okay? She will understand." Naya says, pulling Brittany over to her once again.

"Promise?" The blonde asks in a small childlike voice, snuggling into Naya's comforting embrace.

"I promise." Naya confirms. "She could never be mad at you for too long anyway. She loves you." She adds with a small smile.

Brittany lets a small smile play on her lips as she lets out a sniffle, "Yeah she does."

**I know a lot of you say you are too lazy to review, and honestly when I don't get many reviews I feel as if people didn't care for the chapter as much, and I get too lazy to write. I'm not going to say I have to get so many reviews before I update, but I am asking to please take a few minutes to let me know what you thought, that'd be great! Also thank you to everyone who has followed me on Tumblr! **http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o . tumblr. com/


	8. Chapter 8

**Reality Swap**

**Chapter 8**

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews as usual! **

Santana wakes up with a groan, and flutters her eyes opened. She notices the lack of body next to her, and rolls her head to the side to check the time on the bedside clock;_ 3:04 a.m. _Letting out a sigh, Santana throws the covers off of her body, and slowly rolls out of bed.

She walks into the living room where she sees Heather passed out on the couch; her laptop lying opened on top of her stomach. Santana smiles slightly at the sight of the blonde laying on her back, her right arm and leg hanging off the side, and her mouth opened, as she breathed heavily in and out. She walks over, and carefully removes the computer, sitting on the couch by the blonde's feet.

She moves her finger across the mouse pad, lighting the screen back up. She knew this was kind of an invasion of Heather's privacy, but she was really curious to see what Heather had been looking at this late at night. She notices about 5 different tabs opened, all of them containing something on body switching. Each page had different theory's on how this could happen, and way's of reversing it.

Santana lets a sigh escape her lips, and closes the window out. Behind the internet there was a file opened with multiple pictures. Santana scrolled through and saw countless pictures of Heather and Naya; this must have been her file with pictures of the two of them.

The brunette closes the file, and shuts the computer down, closing it. She places it down on the coffee table, and turns back to Heather who was still sound asleep. The blonde lets out a small whining noise, and her face wrinkles up, before relaxing once again. Santana lets a smile grace her lips, and she reaches her hand up, brushing a stray piece of blonde hair, from Heather's face.

When she was sleeping she reminded Santana so much of Brittany. During the day when she spoke to Heather, and watched her actions; she could tell a major difference between the two blondes. But when she was sound asleep, she looked just as innocent and peaceful as Brittany did.

"Heather." Santana whispers, after a moment of watching her. She nudges the blonde's shoulder a few times, until the girl begins to stir with a groan. "Come on, come back to bed." The Latina prompts, nudging Heather once again before she could fall back asleep.

Heather inhales, and exhales deeply, before fluttering her tired eyes opened. She looks up at Santana confused, before looking around at her surrounding, realizing she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Come on." Santana says, standing up. She offers Heather her hand, and helps the blonde up off the couch, before leading her back into the bedroom.

**NXBXSXH**

Santana walks into the kitchen the next morning, and lazily sits at the bar across from Heather who was cooking some bacon on the stove. She props her head up on her hand, and lets out a yawn as she watches the blonde.

Heather looks up and smirks at Santana, taking in her messy hair, and smudged makeup. That was one thing she had in common with Naya; neither were morning people. "Morning." Heather says, as she flips the bacon over onto its other side.

"Morning." Santana mumbles, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "How did you sleep?" Santana asks, looking up at the blonde who had her eyes downcast at the bacon she was cooking. She simply shrugs, "You were up late." Santana adds.

Heather nods her head once again, letting out a humming noise as she takes the bacon out, and places it on a plate. She turns the stove off, and takes the pan over to the sink as Santana watches her silently.

"I saw you were looking at websites about body switching." Santana adds, making Heather look up at her.

"I told you I would help you and I will." The blonde says with a shrug. She walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out a carton of eggs, before walking back over to the stove.

She cracks a couple into the pan as Santana just watches the yellow yokes spill out of the shell, and fall onto the frying pan, making a sizzling noise. Heather was being distant with her this morning, and Santana wasn't quite sure why. She had been fine until she brought up that she caught her last night looking up body switching websites. The fact that she was doing it in the middle of the night, proved only more that Heather obviously hadn't wanted Santana to see her doing it; which confused her. "Are you doing if for me?" Santana asks, an idea finally clicking in her head. The blonde looks up at her confused, "Or are you doing it because you want Naya back?" Santana finishes, eyeing the carefully.

Heather stares at Santana for a few moments, before breaking their gaze, and shrugging her shoulders, "Of course I want Naya back." She says as if it was no big deal. She pours the now scrambled eggs onto the plate with the bacon, before looking up at Santana. "She is my best friend." Heather adds. She halts the eggs and the bacon on two plates, and hands one of them to Santana.

Santana takes the plate and watches out of the corner of her eye as Heather moves around the counter, and sits next to her. Santana picks at her eggs with her fork, as she bounced a thought around in her head. She wanted to ask Heather about her feelings for Naya, but she wasn't sure how to approach it. "Are you sure it isn't more than just a friendship?" There she said it. Like a band-aid; just rip it off.

Heather looks up quickly, and over at Santana with wide eyes. She gave Santana a look as if the girl's head was on fire. "Of course not." Heather finally manages to choke out. "I have a boyfriend." She says quickly, before taking her orange juice, and bringing to her lips, practically downing the glass.

"You know when people use the excuse, 'I have a boyfriend', that's usually just an excuse because they don't want to have to talk about the other reason." Santana explains, and Heather just about chokes on the orange liquid.

Heather sits the cup down, and clears her throat, wiping her upper lip with the back of her hand, "It's not an excuse." She says quickly, "I was just stating." She adds, looking over at Santana briefly, before her eyes found something else to look at; something that was staring back at her as if they were looking into her soul.

**NXBXSXH**

The girls walk into the choir room set in their Cheerio's uniform, and see the rest of the cast running around like they had completely lost their minds. Mark and Chord were sitting in the chairs playing their guitars as Jenna, Harry, Cory, Lea, Diana and Kevin ran around the room chanting something neither could understand. Heather looks over at Santana with an amused look, before joining in with her friends, chasing after them as they ran around the room.

Santana's eyebrows shoot up on her forehead as she watches them, but she couldn't help but smile at the sight. She especially couldn't help but not feel amused as she watched Dianna run around; this was definitely not how Quinn would be acting. "Bee! Join in!" Kevin's voice rings out, making Santana turn her attention to him as he skipped around the room, waving her over. Santana smiles, and simply shakes her head, watching them continue running around like madmen.

The Latina notices Amber and Chris sitting a few chairs down from Mark, causing her to make her way over. She sits down in the seat next to Amber, as the two of them smile at her, but return back to their conversation. Santana turns her attention back to the kids running around when she notices Dianna stop. She watches as the blonde smiles widely at her friends, and pulls Lea out of the line when she comes around to her.

Lea lets out a giggle and Dianna places an arm around the shorter girls shoulders as Lea wraps her arm around the blonde's waist. Santana still couldn't get used to the idea of Quinn and Berry together, but she had to remind herself this was Dianna and Lea. And to be honest, she kind of liked Lea. If she was really being honest she liked Rachel _sometimes_. She would never let anyone know that though.

As the Latina watches the two of them, she can't help but tell they really were in love though. Dianna leans over and places a kiss on Lea's cheek, making the smaller girl grin like a fool, and lay her head on the taller girls shoulder.

A few minutes later the director walks onto the set telling everyone to calm down, and get into their places. They all make their way over to the chairs; Lea and Dianna frowning that they had to sit separate from each other. Lea makes her way over to sit next to Cory, and Santana feels Heather sit down next to her. She looks over at the blonde and notices her trying to catch her breath, making Santana chuckle slightly.

The day went by pretty quickly for Santana. She hadn't had any major scenes that day, just a couple of choir room shots. After they shot the one in the morning, they had gotten out of their costumes, and had dance rehearsal. It lasted all day, and Santana was tired, but it was nothing compared to what she was used to in Cheerio's. Compared to the elaborate routines they did for Sue, the number they had just learned was a piece of cake.

The day was now over, and Santana was shocked to see that it was a little after nine. Being busy all day she guessed, made the days go by much quicker. She walks over to her bag that was lying against the mirror, and pulls out a water bottle, taking a long drink of it. She glances up and sees Heather collapsing on the couch on the other side of the room, through the reflection of the mirror. Santana smiles, and picks her bag up, and walks over to the blonde.

"Tired?" She asks the blonde girl, who had let her eyes slip closed. Heather shakes her head no, but makes no effort in opening her eyes or speaking, which makes Santana laugh.

Heather reaches her hand out blindly, pats Santana on the leg, and stomach until she locates her hand. She grabs the Latina's hand, and pulls her down onto the couch, "Lay with me." She says in a childlike tone, "I need my snuggle bear." She adds in the same voice, and Santana can't help but laugh out loud.

Santana lets out a content sigh as she gets situated in front of Heather; the blonde wrapping her arms around the smaller girl from behind.

"Hey!" Both girls hear right before they feel something meet their heads. They both open their eyes and Santana pulls a balled up sweater off their heads, and looks up to see Kevin smirking at them. "Get yo lazy asses up!" He yells with a smile, as the girls still make no move to get up.

Lea then walks up behind Kevin wrapping her arms around him from behind, and smiles at the girls, "We're all going to go and get some dinner." She states, "You guys want to join?" She asks the two who were still cuddled up on the couch.

Santana groans in response, and rolls over, burying her head in Heather's shoulder, signaling no, but Heather on the other hand, pulls away from the brunette and sits up, causing an even louder groan to escape Santana's mouth, "I do. I'm starving." Heather says, as Santana glares at her. "Come on." She tells the Latina as she stands up from the couch, and helps her up.

They convince basically the entire cast to go out to dinner except Mark, and Chord who apparently had their own plans. They had to push a couple of tables together to seat them all, but luckily being so late on a weekday, there wasn't a whole lot of people in the restaurant.

As Santana looked around at everyone talking, and laughing, she couldn't help but think these people spent way too much time together. They had just spent the entire day filming and rehearsing, but when they get a chance to get away from each other, they all decide to go to dinner. Santana tried to spend as less time as possible with the Glee club. Although she had to admit, she liked these people, and she did enjoy spending time with them. While she'd never admit this out loud, she may actually enjoy being around the Glee club.

The waitress goes around taking everyone's drink order, and about half the cast ordered some kind of alcohol beverage. The woman gets to her, and looks at her expectantly. Santana, of course wanted something alcoholic, but she was underage, "I'll have a water." She says lowly, making her friends give her confused looks. Naya was always the first one to order a beer when they went out to eat. The waitress jotted their orders down, and was almost out of sight when it hit Santana. She was Naya in this world, and she was pretty sure the girl was over twenty-one. "Wait!" She yells out, making the woman stop, and walk back over to them. Santana leans over to Heather, who was next to her, and whispers in her ear, "Naya is over twenty-one right?" She asks, making the blonde nod. "I'll take a Dos Equis." She informs the woman with a smile.

The woman brings them their drinks within seconds. Santana immediately brings it to her lips, almost before the waitress had even had a chance to sit it down on the table, and begins chugging it. She sits the bottle back on the table, half empty already, and smiles if satisfaction. She looks around at her friends who are giving her odd, but amused looks.

"I was thirsty." She says with a small smile, and a shrug. She looks over at Heather who snorts at her, and takes a sip of her own mixed drink.

About a half an hour later the gang had received their meals, and Santana was already three beers and a Mojito in. She had barely touched her meal as she was too busy drinking, and the alcohol had filled her up. Santana was always down for drinking, especially in stressful situations and since she's been in this world, she had been stressed, and now she could drink all she wanted, and it was legal.

"I think you should slow down." Heather whispers to the brunette, leaning closer to her. Heather was afraid of Santana getting drunk, because she was afraid of what she may say or do. Although if Santana were to get super sloppy drunk, and announce that she really was Santana, and she switched with Naya, the rest of the cast would probably just think she was so wasted that she had no idea what she was talking about; that's just not something you believe would actually happen. Even Heather had a hard time believing it herself still.

Santana finishes off another bottle of beer before turning her attention to Heather, "I'm fine." She says with a drunken smile. "Waitress! Another one please!" Naya yells across the room at their waitress, who was taking another table's order. The woman looks up and nods briefly, before turning her attention back to her current table. Heather could tell she was trying hard to fight off an eye roll at the Latina's obvious drunken behavior.

"Naya, you're lucky we don't have work early in the morning." Dianna says with an amused smile, looking over at her friend.

Lea nods her head in agreement, and reaches over grabbing Dianna's hand, "Yeah, you're going to have a killer hangover." the small brunette adds, with a smirk. She lies her head down on Dianna's shoulder after taking a small sip of her wine, and Santana just stares at the two of them.

She didn't understand how they were so comfortable with being open about their relationship. They were always holding hands or wrapped up in each other's arms no matter who was around. Santana couldn't help but feel jealous at the two of them. She wanted to be like that with Brittany, but she was absolutely terrified. She gets pulled out of her thoughts, when the waitress places another beer in front of her, and takes the empty one. Santana smiles at her and graciously takes the bottle up to her lips, chugging almost all of it, as she continued to eye the two girls across the table from her that were now stealing kisses.

**NXBXSXH**

Heather manages to get Santana in to Naya's house later that night. It took about 10 minutes longer than it should have, but the brunette was stumbling and falling with every step she took. She had fallen completely one time and landed in the grass. Heather tried pulling her up, but the brunette resisted as she sat on the ground sobbing, and mumbling things Heather couldn't understand. She heard something about the poor grass that she had squished when she fell, but that's about all the could make out.

Santana was definitely way different from Naya when she was drunk. Naya was even funnier than she was sober, and wouldn't stop talking, and laughing. Santana on the other hand, cried over just about everything. They had passed a squirrel on the side of the road that someone had hit, and Santana started bawling her eyes out.

The blonde manages to get Santana into her room, and sits her down on the bed, as the brunette's tears from something else had began to subside. She was now just hiccupping every now and then. Heather makes her way over to Naya's dresser and pulls out some shorts and a t-shirt to change Santana into. This was not the first time Heather had to take care of Naya when she was drunk, but this was different; they were different.

She walks back over to Santana and kneels down in front of her, and pulls the shirt over her head, tossing it to the side. She scrunches the shirt up around the neck, getting ready to put it over Santana's head, but stops when she feels the brunette playing with her hair; twirling a strand between her fingers. "Brittany…." Santana drawls out with a sloppy smile, "You're so pretty." She slurs out, leaning closer to Heather.

The blonde could feel Santana's breath on her face, and smell the alcohol on it. She was surprised that instead of being completely turned off by the smell, she was actually turned on. It was as if it was just as intoxicating as drinking it or maybe it was just the closeness of the two girls that was intoxicating to Heather.

"I'm not Brittany." Heather finally chokes out, pulling away from Santana slightly trying to regain her composure. Being that close to the Latina was making her head foggy. She places the shorts on Naya's bed, and pushes the girl down onto her back.

Santana lets out a chuckle as she falls, and looks back up at the blonde, "Yes you are silly." She says with another fit of giggles.

Heather just simply rolls her eyes, and slides the Latina's pants off of her body. "No I'm not." The blonde mumbles. She taps on the bottom of Santana's thigh, prompting her to lift up, and surprisingly the drunken girl obliges, and lifts up allowing Heather to slip the shorts easily onto her body.

"You are." Santana says, as Heather pulls her back up into a sitting position, "And I love you…" Santana drawls out with a drunken smile. She sways back and forth a few times, before leaning forward resting her hands on Heather's shoulders.

Santana's face was only inches away from Heather's, and once again she could smell the scent of alcohol on her breath. The blonde looks deeply into the brown eyes across from her, and can see love, and most of all arousal in the dark orbs. The amount she sees, makes Heather's breath hitch in her throat, and subconsciously lick her lips. Her eyes move down to the Latina's lips, but only linger briefly as the sound of her cell phone echoes throughout the room.

She pulls abruptly away from Santana, and pulls her phone out, answering it. "Hey Kev." She says with a sigh. She glances back at Santana who had let herself fall back onto the bed, and was now staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah, she's fine. I got her in bed." Heather informs the boy, as she makes her way back over to the dresser. She pulls out her own drawer she had in Naya's dresser filled with her own clothes, and pulls out some shorts and a shirt to sleep in. "Yeah, she's alright thanks for calling." The blonde says as she balances the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

She hangs up, and places the cell on the dresser before turning back to Santana who she found passed out on the bed. "Santana?" She asks, stepping closer to the girl. The brunette doesn't respond, and Heather lets out a sigh, before walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed herself. She normally didn't shower before bed, but tonight she needed it.

About an hour later, Heather emerges from the bathroom freshly showered, and in her pajamas. She walks over to the bed, and notices Santana had managed to make her way under the covers already. The blonde gives her a confused look, but crawls into the bed next to her, not giving it a second thought. She snuggles up under the covers, and closes her eyes, when she feels Santana's body press against her own; her arm draped over her stomach, and her face snuggled into the crook of the blonde's neck. Heather smiles slightly, and wraps her arm around Santana in return.

"I miss Brittany." Heather hears Santana mumble against the pale skin of her neck. Heather's eyes snap open at the sound, and she looks down slightly. She couldn't see Santana because of the darkness, but it was obvious she was now awake, and clearly had sobered up slightly, because she wasn't calling her Brittany anymore.

"I miss Naya." Heather replies, quietly. She starts slowly stroking the Latina's arm with the tips of her fingers, as they lay in a comfortable silence.

Santana inhales deeply, tightening her grip on Heather, "You don't smell like her." Santana mumbles, as Heather stops her ministrations, on the girls arm. Santana feels the blonde stiffen underneath her, and lifts her head up slightly to look at her.

"Yeah well, I'm not her." Heather says harshly, pushing Santana off of her. She stands up from the bed, and makes her way out of the room, confusing Santana.

Heather makes her way into the kitchen, pacing around for a few minutes with her hands over her face. Suddenly she stops, and drops her hands to her sides. Her eyes dart around the room, trying desperately to find something to keep her mind occupied. She had been feeling things lately, things she wasn't used to feeling, and coming to the realization of these things, that she didn't want to realize. She just needed to turn her brain off.

Seeing there were no dirty dishes, and no mess in Naya's usual immaculate kitchen, Heather sighs, and walks out. She plops down on the couch, and turns the television on flipping through countless channels. It had distracted her for a good minute until she came across MTV where they were playing reruns of Jersey Shore; one of Naya's favorite television shows. Heather had never understood why the brunette enjoyed the show so much. She had made her watch it with her countless times, and Heather had never gotten into it.

She watches it for a couple of minutes, before quickly changing it; it was reminding her too much of Naya, and she was slowly starting to break. She turns the television off all together, and rests her head in her hands, propping her elbows up on her knees. She lets out a groan when she feels the couch dip next to her. She doesn't even look up because it's obvious who it was.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Heather mumbles into her hands.

"It's fine." Santana says, with a surprisingly soft voice. She still had a slight slur, but it was clear she wasn't near as drunk as she had been. "I know you miss Naya, as much as I miss Brittany." The brunette adds, making the blonde pick her head up from her hands, and look over at Santana.

"Why did you ask me if I had feelings for Naya?" Heather suddenly asks, making Santana look over at her confused, "What made you think that?" She asks, pulling her lip between her teeth. She was somewhat nervous to hear the answer, but she needed to know.

Santana blinks her eyes a few times, partly because the question caught her off guard, and partly because she was still trying to stop the slight spinning in the room. "It's obvious Naya loves you." She admits, making Heather's eyes widen. "And I think it's also obvious you love her." Santana adds, looking at the girl pointedly.

"I'm not." Heather answers a little too quickly. Her eyes dart back down to the floor, and she swallows hard. "I'm going to bed. You should too." She says, standing up off the couch, walking back into Naya's bedroom without another word.

**Okay So I need help with the song I want Naya and Brittany are going to sing! **

**Suggestions as if it were Naya, and Brittany and also a song as if it were Santana and Brittany singing instead of Naya! :)**

**Let me know what you think as always! :) **http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o . tumblr. com/


	9. Chapter 9

**Reality Swap**

**Chapter 9**

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews as usual!Thank you Sam! :)  
><strong>

Naya lets her eyes flutter opened slowly. She lets out a yawn, stretching her arms and legs out. She accidentally hits another body as she does this, and her eyes snap back opened. She sees blonde hair next to her, and she rolls over, watching the sleeping figure. _Brittany_. She lets out a sigh, and reaches out, brushing the girls hair out of her face.

The action causes Brittany to stir, and opens her eyes with a groan, making Naya smile. It was the same groan Heather always let escape her lips when she first got woken up. Heather wasn't exactly a morning person, unlike Brittany seemed to be. It always took Heather a couple of cups of coffee, before you'd want to risk talking to her.

"Morning." Naya whispers with a smile. Blue eyes lock on hers, and Naya feels something in the pit of her stomach. Her heart begins fluttering against her rib cage, as she felt her mouth suddenly go dry. She looks deep into the girls ocean blues, and finally it clicks. "Heather." She breaths out, with a growing smile. It wasn't even a question, although the two girls looked alike, she could tell her Heather apart from Brittany; she could just _feel_ it.

"Morning Nay." The girl groans, rolling over on her back. She pulls the covers that had fallen down to their waist, up to her chin, and closes her eyes once again.

Naya's eyes widen as she realizes she had been right. This wasn't Brittany. She looks around the room for the first time that morning, and realizes she was in her own room; not Santana's. She let's out a gasp, and launches herself at Heather, landing right onto of the blonde, and hugs her tight.

"What the hell Naya?" Heather groans, in her usual morning grumpy voice. She was annoyed at being woken up so early and that she hadn't had a cup of coffee, but she couldn't help but let a smile form on her lips at the closeness of her best friend.

"I missed you." Naya breaths out, burying her head in the blonde's neck, inhaling the sweet scent that was all Heather; that smell she had missed immensely. "So much." She adds, squeezing the girl a little bit harder.

Heather lets out a giggle and wraps her arms tightly around Naya's back. "I've been right here all night Nay." Heather replies, oblivious to what Naya had been through the past weeks. The brunette pulls her head back and looks deep into Heather's blue eyes, with the biggest smile she's had in awhile.

The blonde looks back into brown orbs just as deeply as her hands begin caressing Naya's lower back under her shirt. The girl was still lying directly on top of her, and they were only inches apart. It wasn't unusual for them to be this close, but it felt different somehow. She watches as Naya's eyes flicker between her lips and her eyes, as she sees the Latina lick her own lips.

Heather lets her gaze falter after a minute and moves her eyes down to Naya's luscious lips that her tongue was now grazing slowly. She doesn't know who made the next movement, but the next thing she knows, her lips are pressed firmly against Naya's. They stayed still for a few moments, lips unmoving, pressed up against each other's, not knowing what to do next. Heather makes the next move and slowly begins moving her lips against Naya's as the brunette quickly reciprocates.

The kiss becomes more heated by the second, as both girls begin to get more daring. Tongues slide into one another's mouths as hands begin groping any body part they could reach. Naya lets out a moan when she feels the blonde's hands on her ass, squeezing and pushing her into Heather even more as the blonde's legs wraps around Naya's waist.

Naya's hands shakily make their way down to Heather's breast and carefully massage them. She receives a moan at the action and begins squeezing harder, her fears flying out the window, with all the noises of approval she is receiving. Her hand seems to be thinking for itself, as it slowly makes its way down Heather's toned stomach, and into her shorts. She rubs the girls center over her boy shorts, forcing Heather to let out her loudest moan yet, pulling away from the kiss to throw her head back.

Naya removes her hand earning a grunt, causing Heather to buck her hips up looking for more friction. Naya slides down Heather's body, hovering over her lower stomach, and starts slowly pushing the shirt up, revealing her toned stomach as she trails kisses up, following the shirts trail. Heather sits up slightly and helps Naya remove her shirt, discarding it to the side, carelessly.

"Naya…." The blonde moans out as she feels Naya, reach around her back, unclasping her bra as her mouth was sucking on the top of one of her breasts. Naya smiles and pulls the bra off completely tossing it, before latching her mouth on to the blonde's right nipple. Heather's back arches up in pleasure, pushing herself into Naya as her hands tangle in dark locks. The brunette feels the blonde's hands leave her hair and begin tugging at the bottom of her shirt, "Off." Heather mumbles pleadingly, as Naya helps her discard her own shirt.

Naya lies back down on Heather and the blonde's hands immediately move to her back, unclasping her bra, pulling it off, throwing it into their pile somewhere on the floor. Naya presses herself into Heather, both girls moaning at the feel of their bare breasts against each other's. "I want you so bad." Naya moans out, sucking hard at the blonde's neck, as her hand begins moving south once again.

Heather just moans in response and starts pulling at Naya's shorts. The Latina sits up, and pulls her shorts off as she watches the blonde pull her own shorts off. Heather pauses her motions with her shorts around her ankles when she sees Naya slide her thong off, tossing it across the room. Her eyes automatically move down to the brunette's glistening core as she feels her own arousal pool between her legs even more.

Naya smirks and leans close to Heather on her knees, pressing a kiss to the blonde's puffy lips. She pulls back and smiles seductively at Heather before moving down to hover over the blonde's core. She hooks her fingers into Heather's boy shorts and slowly starts pulling them down, kissing her way down the entire length of the blonde's leg.

She throws them over her shoulder and begins her trail back up Heather, licking and nipping at the pale skin, until she reaches Heather's center. She settles herself in between the blonde's legs, and places her hands on Heather's thigh's, before looking up at her lover. The girl gives her a nod; her eyes pleading and the brunette once again smirks.

Naya lays down on her stomach and hooks her arms around the blonde's legs, sliding her down closer to her face making the blonde gasp. Naya wastes no time and dives in, licking at Heather's folds, making her hips buck off the bed. She places a soft kiss to her center, before darting her tongue in, twisting it as deep into the blonde as she could get it, "Fuck…" Heather moans out, her head falling back onto the bed. Her hands quickly fly to the back of Naya's head, tangled in the dark locks, encouraging her brunette lover.

Naya pulls her tongue out and quickly finds the blonde's clit, sucking at it roughly. She squeezes her own thighs together, feeling as if she was going to combust if she wasn't touched soon. She reaches her hands up and begins roughly caressing Heather's breasts as she sucked hard on her clit, making the girl writhe underneath her.

The Latina feels a few tugs on her hair, then hands around her head pulling her up. She looks up at Heather confused, but the girl just guides her back up her body, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She sucks on Naya's tongue, tasting herself, letting out a whimper. She then slides her hand down Naya's body, and without warning, inserts two fingers, thrusting them in at a rapid pace. The girl was soaking so she had no problem thrusting into her furiously.

"I want you to cum with me." Heather whispers against Naya's lips, pulling away from the kiss briefly.

Naya moans at her words and attempts to nod her head acknowledging the request, but she just about had no control over any body parts. She manages to slide her hand down, stopping over Heather's breasts massaging it as she moves down pulling the right one into her mouth. The blonde lets out a groan, as she curls her fingers inside Naya, making the brunette moan causing her mouth to vibrate around the blonde's breast.

Naya slides her left hand down Heather's stomach, and inserts two of her own fingers into the blonde, thrusting them in slowly. She knew Heather was ready to cum at any minute, but she needed to make her wait, because Naya wanted to cum with her just as badly as Heather wanted it. "Fuck, faster Naya." Heather groans out in frustration. The blonde's fingers begin pumping even harder as her hips move up and down rapidly, trying to increase the movement of Naya's fingers.

The brunette can't help but smirk once again. Feeling herself close to the edge she pulls her fingers out, before thrusting them back in roughly, pumping hard in and out of the blonde beneath her. "I'm close," Naya moans out, biting down on a hardened nipple.

"Me too." Heather replies breathlessly. She starts rubbing furiously at Naya's clit, making the girl on top of her scream out in ecstasy. "Nay, I'm gonna….are you…" She pants out, unable to form any coherent sentences at the moment. She hears Naya let out a loud moan, and nods her head in response, burying her face in Heather's neck.

Heather's legs and arm tighten around Naya as she feels herself tumbling over the edge. A couple more thrusts and both girls are seeing white dots, as they scream out each other's name in pure ecstasy.

Naya wakes up with a start, sitting up in bed. She opens her eyes, and looks around at her surroundings; her breathing is heavy. She was in Santana's room and Brittany was lying next to her in a peaceful slumber. Naya throws her head back onto the pillow and lets out a groan. She turns her head slightly to make sure she hadn't woken Brittany. She moves her eyes back up to the ceiling and slowly slides her left hand down inside her shorts where, just as she had expected, she finds her panties soaked.

She pulls her lip between her bottom teeth, as her fingers subconsciously begin rubbing herself through her panties. She looks over at Brittany once again and stops her motions. As creepy as it was, she knew she could definitely get off by fingering herself while looking at the Heather look alike while she slept, but Naya also knew that was wrong on so many levels. She had, for one, promised Brittany no more funny business. Naya felt guilty enough for taking advantage of the girl and easily agreed to those terms.

But now here she was lying in bed, soaked almost through her shorts. She needed to get off and she was slowly starting to regret revealing her true self to Brittany.

She lets out a groan and throws the covers off of herself, before getting out of bed. Throwing a glance over at the still sleeping form on the bed, Naya tiptoes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

She looks around the room, deciding on the best place to achieve what she wanted. She settles for the spa tub and situates herself inside the empty porcelain. She quickly yanks her shorts and panties off, tossing them onto the tile floor beside the tub, deciding she didn't need to get them any wetter than they already were.

She immediately moves her hand down to her core and starts teasing her entrance, as she snaps her eyes shut and lets out a soft moan. Images of Heather quickly begin invading her mind as she continues to tease herself.

She slides her right hand up her stomach, pushing her t-shirt up and begins massaging one of her breasts, letting her head fall back against the tub with a groan. She pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth and bites down hard as she enters herself with two fingers, trying not to make too much noise.

She begins pumping her fingers in and out of herself at a relentless pace. She wasn't trying to be slow or sensual, she just wanted to get off, then go back to bed. She squeezes her eyes shut and rummages through the imaginary files in her brain filled with pictures of Heather. She has seen the blonde naked numerous times and although she knew it was wrong, she had always mentally taken a picture of the girl, then stored it away in her brain, for later use.

She replays a memory in her head, one of the times her and Heather had gone skinny dipping in her pool, as she ads her thumb into the mix, rubbing tight quick circles on her clit. She lets out a strangled moan as she pictures water droplets running down the blonde's chest, over her breasts and down her toned abs. God those delicious abs were enough to make Naya cum right then and there and Naya knew how delicious they actually did taste. The body shots they did on the show weren't the only time she had licked salt off of Heather's stomach and taken a drink.

Naya starts pinching at her nipple as she picks up her pace even more. White dots were beginning to fill her vision, so she knew she was close. She pulls out another memory of the same day. The two were getting out of the pool and moving over to the chairs to lay out; still completely nude. The blonde sat down on one of the chairs as she began lathering herself in suntan lotion. And if that wasn't enough, she was sitting the way she always sat, which was very unlady like; legs spread on either side of the lounge chair, as she lathered her arms. Naya was sitting across from her, and had a perfect view in between the girls legs and Naya couldn't help but stare.

Naya pauses the moment in her head as and pinches her clit slightly causing her to cum with a loud strangled moan of Heather's name.

**NXBXSXH**

Naya was in the Lopez kitchen early the next morning making some breakfast. She expertly flips a couple pancakes, before moving over to check on the bacon. "Santana? What are you doing?" She hears a voice say, making her look up from the stove. She turns around and sees a woman who looked like an older version of Santana and her eyes widen.

Naya hadn't even thought about dealing with Santana's parents. She had been at Brittany's since she had been in this world and the couple of times they had been here, nobody had been home. "Cooking." Naya replies carefully with a shrug. She turns back to the stove, and turns the heat down, mixing around her eggs.

The woman lets out a chuckle. causing Naya to side glance her as the woman pours herself a cup of coffee. "Since when do you cook?" She asks with confusion. "And since when do you do it well?" She adds, leaning over to inspect the food Naya had made.

Naya clears her throat and just simply shrugs, pulling her lip in between her bottom teeth. She glides over to the other side of the kitchen, retrieving a couple of plates, before moving back over to the stove. She pours the eggs, bacon, and pancakes onto the plates, before glancing up to see Santana's mother leaned up against the counter watching her as she sipped her coffee.

Naya moves to picks up the two plates and takes them into the dining room, sitting them down on the table. She walks back into the kitchen and sees Brittany making her way inside also. The blonde was still in Pj's and was rubbing her eyes sleepily as she dragged herself into the kitchen, making Naya laugh.

"Morning Brittany, I didn't know you stayed over." Mrs. Lopez says, looking over at the blonde.

Brittany smiles softly at her and nods her head, "Morning Maria." the blonde greets. She walks over to the coffee maker and pours herself a cup of coffee, before leaning up against the counter next to the older woman.

"Santana seemed to learn to cook over night." The woman informs Brittany, nodding her head over towards Naya, who was now putting the dirty pans into the sink. Naya glances over her shoulder at the blonde, before quickly turning her head back to her food. Things had been slightly awkward between the two, even after their conversation yesterday.

_Naya and Brittany walk into Santana's room later that afternoon. They had just gotten done with Cheerio's practice and again, Naya felt as if she was going to die. She knew just from the bits and pieces she sees of Sue on television that she was hardcore, but those few minutes an episode didn't do her near justice. Naya wasn't alive when Hitler ruled, but she was pretty sure Sue Sylvester was worse. _

_She throws herself on the bed, just like she did every other day after practice and places her arms over her head. The room is completely silent and after a minute she tilts her head up to see what Brittany was doing. She spots the blonde still standing by the door of the room, looking around with her bottom lip between her teeth. Things had been slightly awkward between the two of them since Naya had revealed herself to Brittany. It wasn't necessarily a bad awkward, just; neither one knew what to say to each other. Naya wasn't the girl Brittany had thought she'd been. _

_"Brittany, are you okay?" Naya finally asks, making Brittany pull her eyes away from something on the other side of the room she had been staring at, then look down at the Latina on the bed. The blonde just looks at her a moment, shifting her feet uncomfortably, causing Naya to let out a sigh. "Of course you aren't." She answers for the blonde. She sits up and pats the bed beside her signaling Brittany to come and sit next to her. _

_The blonde does as instructed and sits next to Naya, criss-crossing her legs underneath her, placing her hands in her lap. She looks over at the brunette with big blue eyes and waits for her to say something. _

_"Britt, I know you miss Santana." Naya says, sadly. "I don't know what happened, or how we switched places, but I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to switch us back." Naya promises the blonde. She brushes a stray piece of hair from the girl's face, and smiles softly at her. "Okay?" She asks, ducking her head to try and catch Brittany's lowered gaze. _

_Brittany keeps her head down as she thinks the girls words over. Finally she hesitantly nods her head, bringing her eyes back up to meet Naya's dark orbs; dark eyes that looked so much like her Santana's. _

_"Will you still stay over here?" Naya asks, almost sheepishly. She looks down at the comforter and starts tracing patterns on the bedspread. She feels the blonde's eyes on her, as she continues, "I'm still not exactly comfortable in this world, and I…I feel safer with you around me." she admits, not daring to look up at the girl. They didn't know each other; well Naya knew Brittany a little more than Brittany knew her, but this was still weird. If some stranger had revealed to Naya that they weren't who they thought they were and they have been sleeping with her and then asked her to stay with her, she'd definitely say no and a few other choice words. _

_Brittany studies Naya for a moment, then tugs her lip in between her teeth, chewing on it like it was candy. "Okay." She finally decides with a slow nod. Naya looks up at her in utter surprise but smiles and mirror's her action, nodding her head. "But no sex." Brittany quickly adds, pointing a finger at the brunette, who quickly shakes her head in agreement. _

Brittany looks over at the Latina and offers her a small smile, "Anything good?" She asks curiously. Naya simply nods her head at the question, leading Brittany into the dining room. Brittany wasn't used to waking up to a big breakfast in the Lopez manor, but she could definitely get used to it. She eyes the food with hunger and licks her lips, before sitting down and digging in with no hesitation.

"I have to get to work. Bye girls." Mrs. Lopez says, before walking out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Naya pours a couple classes of orange juice and walks back into the dining room, sitting one glass down in front of Brittany who takes it graciously. "That was awkward." Naya mutters, sitting down across from Brittany at the table. The blonde looks up at her confused, "Talking to Santana's mother. I was sure she'd know something was up with her own daughter." Naya elaborates, before taking a bite of bacon.

Brittany lets out a sigh and wraps her fingers around the glass of orange juice, spinning it slightly on the table, "She isn't really involved in Santana's life." Brittany says quietly, as she continues playing with her glass. "She doesn't know anything about her." She adds, finally bringing the glass up to her lips, taking a sip.

Naya just nods her head simply, not really knowing what to say in this situation. They hadn't shown Santana's parents on Glee yet and they barely mentioned them, so Naya wasn't sure what to expect out of them. "That sucks." She finally says, wincing at her own lack of words. The blonde just nods her head mutely, as girls continue to eat in silence.

"Who is Heather?" Brittany asks suddenly, breaking the silence, causing Naya's head to snap up to look at her; eyes wide.

After a brief staring contest and a loss of words, Naya shakes her head, trying to rid some of the fog there. She blinks her eyes a couple of times, forming words in her mouth, "Where did you hear that name?" She finally asks, looking back up to Brittany's ocean blue eyes.

"I heard you moaning her name in the bathroom last night." Brittany says with a shrug as she takes a bite of some eggs as if it were no big deal.

Naya's face flushes at the admission and she feels her whole body go warm. Brittany had heard her masturbating last night? _That_ was embarrassing. The brunette clears her throat and starts moving her eggs around with her fork, "She's my best friend. From my reality." Naya replies with a shrug in a low tone. Her eyes were set to her plate; she was mortified and wouldn't dare look Brittany in the eyes. "She actually plays the character Brittany; she looks just like you." Naya adds, making Brittany tilt her head to the side, thinking about this.

"Do you love her?" Brittany asks, with an innocence to her voice.

Naya swallows hard and braves looking up to meet Brittany's eyes. They weren't judgmental or condescending; they were warm and sincere. "Very much." The Latina replies with a firm nod.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The blond asks in a carefree tone as she finished off the last of her pancakes.

Naya averts her gaze back down to her full plate as she pushes the food around with her fork, "No." She replies sadly, shaking her head back and forth. "She has a boyfriend."

Brittany nods her head in understanding, chewing a big bite of pancakes. She swallows it and takes a swig of orange juice, before looking over at Naya once again, "Well does she love you too?" The blonde asks with innocence. She still had her glass up by her lips, looking at Naya over the rim.

Naya shakes her head, "I just told you she had a boyfriend." The Latina points out, furrowing her eyebrows. She knew Brittany was supposedly dense, but she couldn't be that bad.

Brittany simply shrugs, placing her glass back on the table. She picks her fork up and shovels up some eggs, "I still loved Santana when I was with Artie." She states, before stuffing the eggs into her mouth. "Just because she has a boyfriend, doesn't mean she doesn't like you." She adds, with a mouthful. It came out in mumbles as bits of egg flew out of her mouth, but Naya seemed to understand her.

"Then why would she still even be with him?" Naya asks confused, looking over at Brittany with hopeful eyes. She was hoping Brittany had the answers to everything and she knew it was crazy, but the blonde seemed wiser than people gave her credit for. Just because she was random and threw out crazy replies, didn't mean she was stupid.

"Maybe she doesn't think you like her." Brittany says as if it were that simple. "I never thought Santana liked me. I thought she just used me for sex, which is why I didn't leave Artie for her." The blonde adds. She scoops around her plate only to hear scratching noises, making her look down to see an empty plate. She gets a pout on her face and looks over at Naya's plate to see it untouched, "Are you not going to eat that?" She asks pointing her fork at the brunette's plate.

Naya simply shakes her head no, as she watches Brittany happily leans over, picking her plate up, "But it was obvious Santana loved you." Naya points out, finding a flaw in Brittany's reasoning.

"I always thought she did." Brittany says, as she scoops the items on Naya's plate off onto her own plate. "But, I could never be sure, because she'd never talk about it." She adds, before passing the empty plate back to the brunette to sit it down on the table. "Her actions told otherwise and by the time she actually did admit her feelings for me, I'd had enough of her panics. I was afraid to leave Artie for her, because I figured she would panic again. She had to prove herself." Brittany finishes, before digging into her new plateful of breakfast with a smile.

Naya sighs and props her head up on her hand as she watches the blonde stuff her face, as she processed Brittany's words. "Heather is straight though. At least you knew Santana was into sex with girls." She says defeated. "There is no point in even telling her. I told her I was bisexual and she never said anything; she's straight." Naya repeats.

Brittany looks up at Naya, deciding on what to say. She didn't want Naya to give up on the person she loved. If Brittany would have given up on Santana, she wouldn't be with her and the happiest she had ever been right now, but she also didn't see how Heather and Naya acted towards one another. She didn't know Heather and she didn't know if she actually was straight or if there was a flaw in her sexuality. "Just don't give up. It's worth a try." She finally says, reaching over to grab Naya's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

**Let me know what you think as always! :) **http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o . tumblr. com/


	10. Chapter 10

**Reality Swap**

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews as usual! Again, I am sorry this took so long, but I was enjoying the last of my summer. School just started and I should be more focused, or a least more sober lol.**

"Seriously?" Santana asks incredulously. She has her arms folded tightly over her chest, her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, and her lips forming a perfect scowl. She side glances the blonde next to her and rolls her eyes, letting out a huff.

"Yes, seriously." Heather confirms with a firm head nod. "We're doing this." She adds, before reaching into her pocket. She pulls out two pennies, and holds her hand out for Santana to take one, but the brunette just continues staring forward, acting as if she didn't notice. "Take it." Heather commands in a stern tone, bouncing her hand slightly trying to get the Latina to take the penny.

Santana turns her head and looks down at the coin before moving her eyes up to meet Heather's baby blues, who was giving her a stern look. She gives the blonde a look just as hard, but it only lasts a few seconds, before she caves with another roll of her eyes. She snatches the penny out of Heather's hand with a huff, and turns back forward. "This won't work." She mumbles under her breath, earning another hard look from the blonde.

"Not with that attitude." Heather retorts, side glancing the Latina. "Okay turn around, and throw it on three." She replies, turning herself around. She turns her head looking at Santana who was looking uninterested. Heather reaches out, slapping the Latina on the shoulder making her groan, and turn around. "Okay, one, two, three!" Heather yells, tossing her coin over her shoulder.

She turns around and watches as her penny drops into the giant fountain with a plop, and sink down to the bottom. She takes in a deep breath and smiles, looking over at Santana who throws hers in with much less enthusiasm. The brunette looks over at Heather, and turns back around facing the fountain tilting her head as if it was such a chore. "Nothing happened." She states after a long silence.

Heather lets out a long sigh, and slumps her shoulders in defeat. "Did you wish to switch back?" She asks, looking over at Santana.

"No, I wished for a unicorn." She says, rolling her eyes, "Of course I wished to go back." She says, once again folding her arms tightly over her chest. "I hate it here." She adds quietly. The blonde looks over at Santana, and gives her a sad look. She knew how much Santana hated being here, or more so how much she missed Brittany. "Nothing is working."

Heather reaches into her purse, rustling around in it for a couple of seconds before pulling out two fortune cookies. "Here, take this." She says handing one to Santana. "I saw this on that movie with Lindsey Lohan." She informs the Latina, unwrapping the plastic.

"Freaky Friday?" Santana asks, raising an eyebrow at Heather, who just nods in response. The brunette huffs, but doesn't put up a fight, figuring there was no harm in it. They had been trying different methods all day, and nothing had been working. She was getting pretty desperate.

"New people will bring you new realizations, especially about big issues." Heather reads her fortune aloud. She rolls her eyes, and throws the paper into her purse before popping the cookie into her mouth. She was hoping for some gibberish that she didn't understand, and after she read an earthquake like in the movie.

Heather looks over at Santana who was reading over hers to herself. The brunette glances up, catching Heather's eye, and looks back down, "People find it difficult to resist your persuasive manner in bed." Santana says with a smirk.

Heather's eyebrows furrow, and she turns to the Latina, "It doesn't say that." She says incredulously. She snatches the strip of paper out of Santana's hand, and reads it over. "People find it difficult to resist your persuasive manner." She reads, before looking up giving the brunette an unimpressed look.

Santana shrugs with a smirk, "It's fun to add in bed at the end." She replies simply, taking the strip of paper back from Heather.

"Whatever, lets just go home." Heather says with a sigh. "We can look up some more things online, but I'm out of ideas for now." She adds, as the two girls turn and start walking towards Heather's car.

SXHXNXB

Santana makes her way into Naya's kitchen, over to the refrigerator. She opens the door, and looks inside for a couple of minutes, before sighing. She really needed to go grocery shopping. "Heather, can we order some takeout or something?" She yells over her shoulder to the blonde in the living room. She revives no answer and slams the door shut, before walking through the doorway, "Heather!" She shouts trying to get the girls attention, but she was engrossed in her laptop.

Santana walks over, and closes the lid, making Heather look up at her, "What the hell?" She asks incredulously, opening her computer back up. "I'm trying to figure out a way to get you back home." She explains.

The Latina sits down on the couch, next to Heather's feet, "I know, and I appreciate that, but we've been at it for hours. Can we at least take a break to eat something?" She asks as her stomach lets out a huge grumble, making Heather look back up at her.

"You can order something, you know where the phone is, and the takeout menus by now." Heather states, going back to her browsing. "I don't have time to eat." She adds distracted.

Santana rolls her eyes, but gets up off the couch, walking back into the kitchen. She grabs one of the menus out of the drawer, and looks over it deciding what she wanted. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" She calls out, glancing at the blonde on the couch. The girl didn't even attempt to acknowledge Santana, making the brunette sigh. She picks up the phone, and dials the number ordering herself and Heather some dinner just in case the blonde got hungry.

Within about half an hour the delivery guy had dropped off the Chinese. After he left, Santana went in the kitchen and began pouring it onto plates. She makes two platefuls although she was pretty sure Heather wasn't even going to attempt to eat right now. She had been engrossed in her computer for hours, only getting up when her bladder was about to bust.

She brings the two plates into the living room and sits down next to Heather. "Here, you should eat something." Santana says, handing Heather one of the plates. The blonde looks up and takes it, only to set it down on the coffee table next to her. "You know, I understand you miss Naya, but she won't be happy if she comes back to a skeleton. It's not attractive." Santana says, trying to lighten the mood, but she only receives a glare from Heather.

"This says that you're going to have to come to some life altering realization, before you can switch back." Heather says, glancing up at Santana who was stuffing her face with rice.

"Like what?" The brunette asks with a groan.

Heather rolls her eyes, and looks up at Santana like this was something she should know, "Oh I don't know, like you coming out of the closet?" The blonde retorts, making Santana look down at her plate. "Why is it so hard for you to do? Nobody cares Santana." Heather says with confusion.

"That's easy for you to say." Santana replies, still keeping her eyes low along with her voice. "You're straight with your perfect little boyfriend." She says, looking back up to meet Heather's blue eyes. "You don't understand." She adds quietly.

Heather's eyes move down to the keyboard of her laptop as she lightly taps the buttons, not actually pushing down any of them, "I do understand." She mumbles, making Santana look up at her confused, with a small smile growing on her face. Was she finally going to admit it? "Naya is bisexual, and she is my best friend, also I have many other gay friends, and I know what they deal with." She answers matter of fact, making Santana sigh. She should have known.

"It isn't the same. And anyways, our lives aren't the same. Lima isn't like Los Angeles." She says, slumping down against the sofa. "I mean you know what happened with Kurt. That'll happen to me, but worse, because I'm on top. He was already on the bottom." She says with a sigh.

Heather closes her laptop, and places it down on the coffee table, before folding her legs under herself, facing Santana on the couch. "The only one who really bullied Kurt was Dave, and that was because he was gay himself, and afraid of it." She points out. "The other guys who bullied Kurt were just following what Dave did, once he stopped, it all stopped."

Santana brings her hands up to her face, rubbing it with a groan, "I don't want to talk about this." She mumbles, bringing her hands away from her face.

Heather nods simply, and glances over at the plate of food. She feels her stomach rumble, and just now realizes how hungry she was. She reaches out and grabs the plate, and places it on her lap before taking a couple bites.

"What about a psychic?" Santana suddenly asks after the two had been eating in silence.

The blonde tilts her head to the side, as she thinks this option over. She had never been one to believe in them, and definitely never thought about using one, but right now she'd try just about anything. "I'll look one up." She says with a nod. She places the plate back down, and grabs her computer searching for local psychics.

SXHXNXB

"That was whack." Santana says, as the two girls leave the building. She turns to Heather who was walking silently along the path to the parking lot, a thoughtful look on her face.

"It was worth a try." She finally mumbles out with a shrug. Her shoulders slump, and she gets unlocks her car, and gets inside without another word.

Santana gets into the passenger side closing the door after her, "That woman was on crack." Santana exasperatedly. She slumps back against the seat and looks over at the blonde, folding her arms over her chest. She notices the frown on the blonde's face, and her smile quickly fades. "I'm sorry, it didn't work." She says, her tone much more solemn now.

Heather inhales deeply, and turns to Santana giving her a small smile, "It's fine." She says trying her best to convince Santana that she wasn't upset, but she was failing miserably. She puts the car into drive and pulls out of the parking lot; the rest of the ride was filled with silence.

The girls make their way inside and Heather throws herself onto the couch throwing her arms up over her head. Santana watches her from the door for a few moments, before slowly walking over to her. She sits down at the other end of the couch, and begins chewing on her lip, trying to think of what she could say. She knew this whole thing was stressing Heather out, and she wanted to help, but she didn't know what there was left to do. She eyes the laptop still sitting on the coffee table, and grabs it, opening it up.

"Are you happy?" Heather asks, after a brief silence.

Santana looks away from the computer screen over to the blonde who had removed her arms from her eyes, and was staring directly at the Latina. "What do you mean?" She asks somewhat hesitantly, and completely confused.

Heather sits up, and inhales before exhaling deeply, "I mean in your life back in Lima, are you happy?" She asks once again, explaining the question a little more.

Santana clears her throat and shifts uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes going back to the computer screen. "Of course I am." She finally says, still not meeting Heather's eyes.

Heather watches the Latina's reaction, and rolls her eyes, "You're lying." She accuses, shaking her head. Santana looks back up at her, but doesn't say anything. Heather was right, and the Latina had no reply. "You aren't happy. You are hiding who you are, and who you love. You're miserable." Heather concludes.

The brunette can only sigh in response, shifting in her spot once again. "Okay, I'll admit, I would be so much happier if I could be out, and I could be with Brittany publicly." She says, looking up at the blonde next to her. Heather's eyebrows raise, and she gives Santana a look, wondering what she was waiting for. "But not in high school, especially not in Lima. I'm not as strong as I make myself out to be." Santana says, her voice lowering towards the end of her sentence, her eyes averting back down to her lap.

Heather swings her legs over the side of the couch, and scoots closer to the brunette. "You are strong Santana." She says, placing an arm around Santana's shoulders. "And besides, you'll have Brittany there with you through it all. You won't be alone. You don't think it's worth it?" Heather asks, tilting her head down to try and make contact with Santana, but the brunette wasn't having it. "Look, Santana." Heather starts with a sigh, "If you don't come out, you may lose her completely. She's not going to wait for you forever, no matter what she says. She'll eventually give up, and then you will be without her. Is hiding yourself worth losing her?"

"It's not worth it." Santana decides, shaking her head. "I know it's not, and I know I will lose her!" She says, her voice, growing in volume. She stands up from the couch, and begins pacing on the other side of the coffee table, "God, don't you think I know that?" She asks incredulously, glancing over at Heather before, looking back down at the floor as she continues making circles. "I want to come out Heather, not only for Brittany but for myself, but I just…I can't." She finishes, pausing in her motions. She looks up at Heather; defeat written all in her features.

Heather wets her lips with her tongue, before standing up with a sigh. "Santana…." She starts, as she slowly approaches the girl, "I know this is hard, but I really don't think it's as bad as you think it will be. Once you do it, I guarantee you you'll feel this weight lifted off of your chest. And you will also see that you had been stressing over nothing." She tells the Latina, looking deep into her eyes.

Santana looks deep into Heather's ocean blue eyes, her brown ones, darting back and forth between the two as she contemplated what Heather said. She wanted Heather to be right, and she wanted everything to be okay if she came out, but she just couldn't convince herself that it would be. "Can we stop analyzing _me_?" She asks with a sigh, making her way back over to the couch to sit down.

Heather watches the Latina bury her head in her hands, "No we can't." Heather says honestly. "This may be the only way to switch you guys back. I want Naya back, and I know you want to be back with Brittany." the blonde says, making her way back over to Santana. "The faster we talk about this, and the faster you realize what you need to do, then the sooner you guys can switch back." She says, sitting next to Santana who groans.

"Why the fuck did this have to happen? This is not something I can just decide on over night. I've been struggling with this for years, I can't just up and decide to come out like that." Santana says, looking back up at Heather.

"Maybe, this is the push you need." She says honestly. "If you aren't pushed, then you'd probably never come out." She adds, and Santana slumps back against the couch. "You love Brittany right?" She asks, although she knew the answer.

"Of course I do." Santana replies quickly. "I love her more than anything." She adds quietly.

Heather nods her head silently, "I thought so." She replies after a second, "And you'll do anything for her right?" the blonde asks, and once again Santana nods without hesitation. "Then do this for her." She says, making Santana look up at her, with fear in her eyes. "But make sure you're also doing this for yourself. You know you'll be happier, if you come out." Heather adds, giving the girl a pointed yet sympathetic look.

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore, okay?" Santana says, standing up from the couch. She looks back down at Heather who had her mouth open about to speak, but Santana put her hand up stopping her, "I know I have to come to this realization to get home, but it's not that simple, okay?" She just about shouts, before walking out of the living room and into Naya's room, slamming the door behind her.

Heather lets out a heavy sigh, and stands up off the couch ready to go after her. She didn't like pushing Santana into something this big, but she had to. This was the only hope they had in switching the two of them back, and Heather knew Santana wanted to be back just as much as Heather wanted Naya back.

She walks around the couch, and was almost to the door when her phone rings, stopping her in her tracks. She looks between the closed bedroom door, and the coffee table where her phone sat, flashing. She groans, and turns on her heel making her way to the device, answering it, "Hello?" She asks, sitting back down on the couch. "Hey Tay, I'm kind of busy right now." She replies after a beat.

_There is a sigh on the other end of the line, followed by a pause, making her impatiently tap her feet against the ground. "You're always busy lately." He finally says, his voice low. She could sense the disappointment filling his tone, making her frown. _

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot going on right now." She replies honestly, glancing back at the bedroom door. There's another silence, and Heather tries her best not to rush this along. She understood why he was frustrated, and she wanted to be sympathetic, but she had things she needed to do. "Is there something you needed?" She finally asks, trying not to sound rushed.

_"Is everything alright?" He asks after a beat. "Lately, every time I call to talk to you, you have to go, or you're preoccupied. Did I do something?" He asks, and Heather could sense the nervousness now in his tone as well as pure confusion, and curiosity. "I'm sorry for whatever I did." He says making the blonde laugh softly. He was apologizing and he didn't even know what for. _

The blonde stands up from the couch, and walks around, "You didn't do anything wrong." She confirms, "I really just have a lot going on. I'll call you later okay?" She says, walking over to the bedroom door. She hears him reply with a faint 'okay', and she hangs up the phone, pushing it into her back pocket.

She walks into the bedroom and sees Santana lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Heather closes the door behind her, and sees Santana twitch slightly, but not look up at her. She walks over to the bed, and sits down at the foot of it, pulling her lip between her teeth.

"You were right. I'm going to come out. I have to, and I want to." Santana says, breaking their silence.

Heather shifts her position on the bed, and turns to look down at the brunette who was still staring up at the ceiling, watching the fan go around and around. "That's a pretty big change of heart in a matter of minutes." Heather comments, looking at Santana with a small smile. She was very glad to hear those words out of Santana's mouth.

The brunette inhales deeply, and slowly pulls herself up onto the bed, sitting up. "Yeah." She confirms with a head nod, "You were right, I'd be so much happier if I was out. I'm so tired of hiding who I am, it's exhausting." She says with a sigh, making Heather nod in understanding. "And also, if I don't do it soon, I may lose Brittany, and I'd die if that happened." She adds, looking down at her hands. She didn't like talking about her feelings, and admitting how much she needed someone else.

Heather smiles brightly at her, and places a hand on Santana's leg, "I'm glad you've come to this conclusion, and you're getting over your fears." She says honestly.

"I'm not over my fears." Santana says quickly, "I'm just facing them." She explains, making the blonde once again nod in understanding, and smile at her. "You're probably just happy Naya will be back." the brunette adds, folding her arms over her chest. "This was never about helping me, you just wanted her back."

The blonde looks down, and chews on her bottom lip, "It started that way, and yes I am happy she will be back." Heather says while nodding her head, making the brunette roll her eyes, trying to act like that didn't bother her. "But, I've spent a lot of time with you, and I actually do care about you now, and I care what happens to you." Heather says honestly.

Santana slowly lifts her head up, looking deep into Heather's blue eyes, and pulls her lip between her teeth, trying to prevent herself from smiling at the admission.

Heather giggles when she sees a faint blush, taking over Santana's cheeks as the girl ducks her head, trying not to be seen. "You're adorable." Heather says, reaching over to poke at Santana's cheek, making the Latina giggle, and swat her hand away.

Santana clears her throat, willing the blush and the smile from her face, and lifts her head up to look at Heather who was grinning wide, "Was that your boyfriend on the phone?" She asks suddenly, making Heather's smile fade away, "I heard you talking to someone." She explains, fiddling with her hands.

"Yeah, it was." Heather replies with a nod, looking down at her lap.

"Everything okay?" Santana asks hesitantly, ducking her head to try and make eye contact with Heather, who seemed to hide her head even more, preventing that from happening.

The blonde simply nods her head, before inhaling deeply, and lifting her head up, forcing a smile on her lips, "Everything is perfect." She says with an even firmer head nod, and the best smile she could muster studies the girl for a few minutes, then opens her mouth to speak but Heather cuts her off, "It's late, and I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." She states, standing up off the bed.

She walks over to the dresser and quickly changes her clothes, and crawls into the bed without another word. Santana simply follows suite, and lies next to Heather. A few minutes later she feels the blonde's arms wrap around her, and a nose pressed against her shoulder, making her smile. "Night Heather." She says, wrapping her arms securely around the other girl.

"Night Santana." The blonde replies sweetly. It was bittersweet really, the thought that this could be the last time they were in each other's arms. They would miss each other, but they would be back in the arms of the ones they belonged with.

**Let me know what you think as always! :) **http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o . tumblr. com/


	11. Chapter 11

**Reality Swap**

**Chapter 11**

Naya and Brittany walk into the school early that morning; pinkie's linked together. It wasn't even anything they had discussed, they were both just used to doing it, even if it wasn't with one another; it had been an involuntary motion when their pinkies reached out and found one another's.

"So we have an English test today, are you ready?" Brittany asks, turning her head to look at Naya.

The Latina nods her head and lets go of the blonde's pinkie as they reach their lockers. "Yeah, I was up all night studying. I really think my grades are beginning to go up." Naya says proudly, as she dials in her combo.

"Good, I wouldn't want Santana kicking your ass for making her fail." Brittany says with a smirk, before turning to open her own locker.

Naya turns her body towards Brittany and tilts her head to the side watching the blonde open her locker, "I could totally kick Santana's ass." She says, causing Brittany to side eye her, with an amused smile on her lips. "What? You don't think I could? I'm all kinds of badass." The brunette says, placing a hand on her hip.

"Santana has razor blades in her hair." The blonde deadpans, as she takes out a couple of books. She hears the Latina scoff next to her, making her turn her attention to Naya who was now placing books into her backpack. Brittany takes note of Naya's scowl, and watches as she mumbles under her breath, making the blonde laugh.

Naya simply stops her actions, and turns her head, throwing Brittany a hard glare. The blonde tries hard to hide her smile, and prevent a giggle from escaping her lips, but fails, and quickly covers her mouth, hiding it. Naya rolls her eyes, and turns her attention back to her locker. "I'm more badass than Santana." She mumbles, shutting the door.

"Yes you are." Brittany says with a smile, but Naya knew she was just telling her that to make her feel better. Naya continues to glare at her, as Brittany flashes a cheesy grin offering her pinkie out to Naya, who takes it with a huff.

**SXHXNXB**

Naya is sitting in the choir room behind Quinn, waiting on Glee to start. Brittany was on the floor dancing with Mike, and the Latina couldn't help but smile, watching her. That was something Heather and Harry would do in between takes.

She moves her eyes down to the blonde who was sitting in the chair below her, and to the left of her. The girl's eyes were locked on two figures across the room. Finn and Rachel were sitting on the piano stool together, talking and giggling as Quinn watched them with a hard glare. "Staring isn't polite." Naya says with a smirk, leaning towards Quinn, who jumps and turns to look at her. "Are you staring at Rachel or Finn?" Naya asks raising one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows, causing the blonde Cheerio to glare at her.

"Finn." The blonde hisses out, making Naya put her hands up in defense, and laugh. "Just because you and Brittany talked me into having sex with you guys a couple years ago at cheer camp, doesn't mean I'm a lesbian." The blonde says, turning her attention back to the two figures.

Naya tilts her head to the side, and smirks. She had to give Santana props for that one. She shakes her head, willing the thoughts of a threesome with the two blondes out of her head, and moves down, sitting in the chair next to Quinn. "I was just joking, but if you were into Rachel, I wouldn't care." Naya says softly.

Quinn looks at her, and rolls her eyes, "Obviously." Quinn retorts, making Naya look at her confused, "Look Santana, you're a lesbian, and that's all fine and dandy, but I'm not." She says, glancing over at Naya, before focusing her attention back on Finn.

Naya briefly considered defending the statement, and saying she wasn't a lesbian, but she figured there was no point. Santana needed to come out anyway, and obviously Quinn already knew, and didn't have a problem with it. "You know, Rachel's not that bad, and besides what's so great about Finn?" Naya asks, folding her arms over her chest. She loved Cory to death, but she had to admit, she wasn't a big fan of Finn.

"Not that bad?" Quinn says with a sarcastic laugh. She rolls her eyes, and mirrors the brunette's actions, folding her arms over her chest. "I love Finn, and I plan on getting him back." She says with determination.

Naya nods her head acknowledging she heard Quinn, "If you have to fight that hard for someone, they're probably not worth it." She says, making Quinn look over at her somewhat hesitantly. "You should find someone who wants to be with you, just because. Not because you convinced them." She adds with a soft smile.

"Yeah, because I have plenty of boys knocking on my door." Quinn says sarcastically with a scoff. She turns her eyes back to the couple just as Finn placed a kiss on Rachel's forehead, and she couldn't help but gag a little, and tear her eyes away from them. "This is ridiculous. I'm the hottest girl in this school, and nobody wants to be with me." Quinn says, looking over at Naya almost helplessly.

Naya pulls her lip in between her teeth, debating on some kind of response. "Quinn," She starts, placing a hand on the girl's thigh. "You're right. You are a very beautiful girl, but to be honest," She trails off, making Quinn look at her confused, "You're a bitch." She finishes and the blonde's eyes widen at her bluntness.

Quinn brushes the hand off of her thigh, and scoffs, raising her nose in the air. "You're a bigger bitch than me, and you have guys all over you." She says bitterly. "And you're a damn lesbian!" She adds exasperated.

Once again, Naya decides to ignore the homosexual comment, and keeps the conversation on track. "I have guys all over me, because I put out. They don't want to be with me." Naya says truthfully, making Quinn's face soften slightly as she looks back over at the Latina. She swallows hard, and moves her eyes away from Naya's intense stare, looking back over at the couple.

"I just want love, you know that." Quinn admits quietly, after a few brief seconds. Naya can only nod in agreement, as she watches Brittany and Mike dance, laughing as they do so making the brunette grin. Quinn follows her line of vision, and sighs, "You've found it." She observes, making Naya look back at her. "Why aren't you guys together?" Quinn asks genuinely curious.

Naya shifts in her seat, growing uncomfortable by the question. She honestly didn't know what to say. She knew Santana was afraid of coming out, but she wasn't. If it were up to her, she'd yell proudly to the school that she was in love with this girl, but the thing was she wasn't; and this wasn't her life nor her place to say she was.

"Santana, honestly nobody cares if you are gay." Quinn says, rolling her eyes. Naya could tell she was just as annoyed with Santana as everyone else who knew about her and Brittany.

Naya pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth as she searched her brain, and debated on what to reply with. She looked back down at Brittany who had just stopped dancing with Mike, and was smiling at the few glee kids who had been watching them, and were now clapping. She smiles at the blonde, and catches her eye. Without another word the other blonde comes bouncing up the steps and sits next to Naya.

"Hey Britt." Quinn greets, and Naya sighs in relief, not having to continue her conversation with the hazel eyed blonde Cheerio.

**SXHXNXB **

Naya walks into Santana's house later that afternoon, and throws her bag down by the front door. Brittany's mother had insisted on her coming home after school to help her with some chores, but she promised she'd be back over later that night. Naya was relieved to have some alone time to herself, but she also was looking forward to the blonde's company. She hadn't been away from her since she's been in this world.

She makes her way into the living room, and comes to an abrupt stop when she sees Santana's mother sitting on the couch, on her laptop. She wasn't expecting the older woman to be home this early, if at all. Now she was wishing Brittany would come over even sooner. "Hey mom." Naya says awkwardly, walking fully into the room.

"Hey hon." The woman replies, not looking up from her computer.

Naya stares at her for a few good minutes, then realizes the woman wasn't going to say anything else, or even look up from her computer so she walks into the kitchen. She opens the fridge, and digs through a couple of the draws and shelves for a snack, but finds nothing. She grabs a bottle of water out, and closes the door with a sigh. She definitely was going to have to do some grocery shopping if she was going to be in this world much longer. Especially since she knew her "mother" wasn't going to.

Naya sits down at the bar, and takes a swig of water, before glancing back into the living room at the woman who was still busily typing on her computer. She was curious as to what the woman and Santana's relationship was like. It was obvious the woman was caught up in her work, and was barely around, but that didn't mean they didn't get along the times she was around.

She knew that if Santana could come out and be accepted by her mother, then that would make coming out to her school a hell of a lot easier. That was Naya's logic anyways. The only problem was, Naya knew nothing about this woman and her views.

She hops off the bar stool and makes her way into the living room, sitting on the couch next to Santana's mother. "Where is Britt?" The older Latina asks, still not looking up from her computer. "It's weird seeing you guys apart." She notes, glancing up at Naya briefly.

"She had to run home for a little; she'll be back." Naya says, nodding her head. The older woman also nods, as she continues her typing, causing a silence to fall over the girls. "Can I talk to you?" Naya asks hesitantly, pulling her lip between her teeth, chewing on it. She was hoping the woman wasn't going to snap at her, for interrupting whatever she was doing on the computer; again Naya knew nothing about how this woman acted, or her rules.

The older woman nods her head distantly, and Naya could tell she was only half listening, but from what she has seen out of the older Latina, that was better than nothing.

"If it's a bad time, I can come back." Naya suggests, shrugging her shoulders. This wasn't really a conversation she wanted to be having while the woman was more concerned about other things. She wanted her undivided attention, which she was starting to see was something Santana probably never got from her mother.

Maria Lopez looks up from her computer, and studies her daughters face. "It's not a bad time." She says, placing her laptop on the coffee table. She could tell there was something truly bothering Santana, causing her to give her full attention. She turns her body towards the girl, and waits for her to begin.

Naya takes in a deep breath, her eyes darting back and forth between the woman's dark ones. She hadn't had enough time to think this through. She had only recently realized she should talk to this woman about Santana's sexuality, and now here she was with her attention, and nothing to say.

Luckily for Naya she was saved by the bell when her mother's cell phone began ringing. She woman gives Naya an apologetic smile, before standing up off the couch to retrieve her phone from the kitchen table.

Naya watches the woman walk out and sighs, sinking back into the couch. She was relieved that she didn't have to talk right now, and that she had a little time to think, but she was also annoyed by all the interruptions. She glances over at Maria and sees the woman pacing the kitchen with the phone up to her ear, using her other hand, waving it around as she spoke.

The Latina sighs, and reaches for the remote on the coffee table, flipping the television on. She figured it may be a few minutes before the woman was off the phone, and she might as well entertain herself.

As she flipped through the countless amounts of channels on the Dish, she was also searching her brain for ways to bring up the gay thing with her mother. She, of course wasn't going to out Santana, just like that, but she did want to know how the other woman would react. That could make everything else a lot easier for Santana; having her mother's support.

She flips through countless bad television shows, and newscast, stopping when she sees Sue on the screen. She leaves it for a couple of minutes listening to the blonde woman rant about her topic of the day, and she sounds just as uncaring as she always did. The brunette normally found Jane's acting on Sue's corner hilarious, but watching it now, knowing this was the real woman; she couldn't help but scoff and roll her eyes at the woman's remarks.

She passes Family Guy, and debates briefly on leaving it, but decides against it. She had to be in the right mood for that show, and tonight wasn't that mood. She passes a couple of baseball games, letting out a bored sigh, as she quickly skims those. She finally passes one show that catches her eye. She skipped over it, not really paying attention, but quickly goes back.

_Pretty Little Liars _

She watches with a smirk when she sees Emily appear on the screen. _There's that girl who looks like me. _She thinks to herself with a smile, and a small shake of her head. The girl was absolutely gorgeous, but she didn't really see any similarities except the fact that they were both ethnic, although she didn't think Shay was Hispanic nor black.

She continues watching a few more minutes when she sees a certain darker girl appear on the screen, greeting Emily with a kiss. Naya's eyes dart over to Santana's mother to see if she had been watching, but she was still talking animatedly on the phone, not paying any attention to the TV.

Naya thinks about changing it, feeling slightly uncomfortable in case her mother is totally against it, and freaks out on her watching something like this. But she decides to leave it, and chance the older woman seeing it. She wanted to see what kind of reaction she could get out of Maria, when she saw the two girls in a relationship. If she was disgusted by it then she had her answer.

A couple of minutes pass, and the woman finally gets off of her cell phone, and walks back into the living room, sitting back down on the couch next to Naya. Emily's scene had gone off, and Naya couldn't help but frown at the woman's timing. She just hoped Maya would be in another scene.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Maria asks, looking over at the younger girl, after getting situated.

Naya shifts in her seat, and bites down on her bottom lip, turning her attention back over to the TV briefly, hoping Maya was on, but no such luck. She looks back at the older woman, and smiles softly, "It's nothing important." She says as the other woman narrows her eyes in suspicion, "Really, we just don't talk much." She adds, continuing to hold her fake smile, hoping the woman would believe her. She wanted to talk about this, but she just couldn't find the right words without looking suspicious.

Maria stares at her suspiciously for a few seconds, before nodding her head, "Okay, if you are sure." She replies, and Naya just nods her head. The older woman reaches out, and grabs her computer once again, placing it onto her lap.

They fall into a comfortable silence as Maria works on her computer and Naya watches the episode of Pretty Little Liars.

With about 5 minutes left in the episode Naya was getting more and more disappointed. Maya hadn't been back on the show, and she was running out of time. This was the only way she could think of to subtly approach the subject with the older woman. "What are you watching?" She hears a voice ask her, making her turn her head to look over at Maria who had her eyes lifted up from her computer just enough to see the screen.

"Pretty Little Liars." Naya replies quickly. She looks back at the television and sees Maya walking up the sidewalk to Emily's house were the brunette was sitting on the porch with Hanna. A smile erupts on her face, and she looks back over at Maria, to make sure she was still watching, and she _was_.

They watch the scene in silence as Hanna excuses herself to go back home, and Maya replaces her spot on the steps next to the brunette. She leans over placing a quick kiss on Emily's lips, and Naya swallows hard, before turning her head to look over at Maria, trying to gauge her expression.

"Those two girls, they're a couple?" She asks, looking over at Naya.

The brunette simply nods her head, finding herself growing uncomfortable. This wasn't how it should be; she shouldn't feel uncomfortable while watching two girls on TV kiss. But that's still how she felt in today's society. There were still unfortunately people who didn't accept it, and while normally she would say fuck them; she couldn't exactly do that to Santana's mother.

She reads Maria's face, but she couldn't get anything from it. She didn't look angry or disgusted, but she didn't look happy either. "So are they in love?" She asks curiously, and once again Naya nods, with a small smile. "Well, whatever makes them happy I suppose." She says, before turning back to her computer.

Naya eyebrows furrow, and her lips form a straight line. She kept repeating the sentence in her head over and over, trying to analyze it. That answer could really mean anything. It could mean, she didn't understand it, or she was okay with it, but as long as it wasn't her or her family, she wasn't bothered. Or it could also mean that she was completely okay as long as they're happy, or in other words as long as Santana was happy.

Before Naya could think anymore into it, or vocally reply, she feels a vibration from underneath her, and pulls her cell phone out of her back pocket. She sees a text message from Brittany, and smiles before dragging her finger across the screen unlocking it.

**Brittany: (7:06 p.m) Parents just left, come over? I have a surprise for you :)**

Naya couldn't help the smile from tugging at her lips, as she quickly begins replying back, telling her she'd be there. "I'm going over to Brittany's." She states, standing up from the couch. Her mother glances up at her briefly, and just nods her head in approval without a word.

**SXHXNXB**

Naya walks into Brittany's house, and sees all the lights turned out, confusing her. "Britt?" She asks, cautiously walking into the pitch dark house. She maneuvers her way over to the living room wall, and flips the light on, and just as she does so Brittany jumps out from behind the couch yelling surprise. Naya jumps, and takes a step back, placing her hand over her racing heart, and she looks at Brittany like she was crazy, "What the hell?" She asks confused.

Brittany simply smiles before walking over, grabbing the brunette's hand, dragging her towards the kitchen, "So you know how me and you watched all these movies where people had switched bodies?" She asks, making Naya nod her head mutely, still trying to process what the blonde was up to. "Well, I thought we could try some of the methods." She explains as they reach their destination. She drags the brunette over to the kitchen table, and motions her arms down at it.

Naya looks down and sees a birthday cake with a candle stuck in it, already lit. She looks back up at Brittany, confusion still etched away at her features. "A cake?" She asks almost hesitantly. She still didn't quite understand the way Brittany's mind worked, and sometimes she was scared to even ask.

"Yes." The blonde says with a huge grin. "Now, blow out the candle and make a wish." She says, nudging the darker girl.

Naya opens her mouth to protest, but quickly closes it, deciding against it. She was pretty positive this wasn't going to work; one major factor being it wasn't her birthday. But she also couldn't help but wonder what would it hurt? She leans down, closes her eyes and blows the candle out, wishing that she was back in her own reality.

The blonde claps her hands excitingly, and grabs a knife, holding it up. Naya stands up straight and looks at Brittany with an amused grin, and watches her cut the cake, for them to eat.

**NXHXSXB**

Later that night the girls had moved outside. It was now almost midnight, and they had done countless techniques Brittany had remembered from the movies they had watched. Naya was pretty positive that none of it would work, that it only happened in movies, but she also had to admit, she'd never think she'd actually switch bodies with someone in real life either. So at this point she was starting to believe that anything was possible.

They now had a blanket in the front yard of Brittany's house, lying next to one another staring up at the sky. They were looking for shooting stars to wish upon, and had been lying out for almost an hour and a half. Naya was getting eaten up by mosquitoes, but she wasn't going to deny, that it wasn't peaceful, and she kind of liked it.

"Why hasn't one come yet?" Brittany asks with a pout.

Naya lets out a chuckle, and rolls her head to the side, looking over at Brittany, who just as she imagined had her bottom lip poked out. "One will come. You just have to be patient." Naya assures her. The Latina wasn't sure if one would come, but she was trying to stay positive. She knew if she was negative about everything, then nothing probably would happen; she had to have the right attitude.

"I talked to Santana's mom." Naya says, after a couple minutes of silence. Brittany looks over at her curiously, and the brunette continues, "I wanted to know where she stood on the gay thing." She begins to explain, and Brittany's eyes widen in surprise, "I didn't out Santana." She assures, making Brittany relax slightly, "We were watching Pretty Little Liars, and she saw Emily and Maya kiss. She wasn't disgusted or anything, but she didn't seem all into it either. I couldn't tell anything, really." The brunette finishes with a shrug.

Brittany nods her head, and turns it back, to look up at the sky. She lets out a sigh, "I don't really think Santana's mother will care. I mean, it's not what she has planned for Santana, I mean not many people prepare themselves for that at birth, but I don't think she'll hate her like San says." Brittany says honestly.

Naya nods her head slowly processing Brittany's words. The blonde probably knew her mother way more than Naya did, although from the looks of it, the woman wasn't around too often. "Do her and Santana get along now?" Naya asks curiously, keeping her gaze on the blonde who was still looking up at the sky intently.

"Her mother isn't around much. Her work is very important to her, and it's basically her life, but yes they get along." Brittany explains. "They love each other, and her mother wants the best for Santana, which is why she works as hard as she does. She feels she should be able to provide Santana with whatever she needs. She thinks Santana needs a big house, and a nice car, and clothes to be happy." She adds, and Naya can only nod at the answer. "But really, she just wants to be loved, not that she would ever admit that to anyone."

"I think she should tell her mother. I think she should tell everyone." Naya concludes, moving her gaze back up to the stars. "And I think, you need to not push her so hard, and just be there for her. She needs to do it in her own time, and for herself rather than being forced to do it." Naya adds quietly.

Brittany looks over at her and furrows her eyebrows, "I'm not pushing her." She says, but she just gets an eyebrow raised at her as Naya looks back over at her. The blonde lets out a sigh, and looks back up, "I just am tired of waiting. I feel like if I don't push her she'll never come out." The blonde admits with a small shrug.

"She needs to come to terms with everything, and do it when the time is right." Naya replies.

"What about you?" Brittany asks, making Naya look over at her confused, "Is that what you are doing with Heather?'Waiting for when the time is right?'" Brittany asks, trying her best to make her voice sound like Naya's did.

The brunette simply scoffs and rolls her eyes at the mocking, "It's a totally different situation Brittany." She says matter of fact, but the blonde stared at her unconvinced. "Look, if she loves me then great, but I don't want to scare her off. Like Santana, she needs to come to terms with it on her own, and accept it. If I just blurt out my feelings for her, it'll scare her off. I can't do that." Naya says with a sigh, shaking her head to emphasize her point.

"What if you, telling her is the push she needs? What if she never realizes it, until you say something?" Brittany asks seriously. She wasn't trying to mock Naya, or make anything backfire on her, but she wanted to help the brunette. She knew how hard it was to love someone, who you thought didn't love you back, or to have to hide those feelings. She didn't think anyone should have to go through that.

Naya groans, and runs her hands over her face. She knew Brittany was right, she knew a long time ago, she needed to just tell Heather the truth; she just couldn't. It wasn't that easy. "You're right. I know." Naya groans out, throwing her hands down by her side.

"Believe me; getting that off of your chest will make you feel so much better." Brittany informs her. She looks over at Naya and smiles softly at her. "And you may get something out of it." she adds.

Naya sighs, and closes her eyes, letting all the thoughts run through her mind. She knew Brittany was right, and that she needed to tell Heather her feelings. She had known this all along, and now being in this situation with Santana, was showing her that she really did need to just be truthful, and out there. She needed to stop the lying, and the hiding and just come out with it.

Brittany sees the battle going on in Naya's head, and reaches over grabbing the brunette's hand giving it a small squeeze. Naya opens her eyes back up and looks down at their hands before trailing her eyes up to meet ocean blue ones smiling at her reassuringly, making her smile back softly.

"Look a shooting star!" Brittany suddenly says, pointing up into the sky, making Naya whip her head around to see it just in time. "Make a wish." She tells the brunette as she closes her eyes and makes her own wish for Santana to be back.

Naya takes in a deep breath and squeezes her eyes shut, repeating her wish over and over.

_I wish to be back home with Heather. _

_I wish to be back home with Heather. _

_I wish to be back home with Heather. _

**What do you guys think? :) **

**Tumblr. http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o . tumblr. com/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Reality Swap **

**To the review who told me to move the story along because it's about to get boring: A, Kill yourself. B, As if. Enjoy :)**

Santana feels herself wakeup the next morning, but doesn't dare open her eyes. She takes in a few deep breaths, hoping that the warm body lying up against her was Brittany's. Slowly, she opens one eye, taking in her surroundings, before shutting it back tightly.

She takes in another deep breath, hoping this time when she opens her eyes, it will be her or Brittany's room. She opens both her eyes, blinking them a couple of times, focusing them, and adjusting to the harsh light. She sees the familiar room of Naya, and lets out a groan, running her hands over her face. She glances over at the blonde's sleeping form, before rolling over onto her side, facing away from her.

She didn't know what else to do to be able to switch back. They had tried countless techniques online, and she was sure the last one would work. That's how all the movies ended; the people had to come to some life altering realization before they could switch back. She had come to hers. She knew she needed to come out of the closet, for herself and to be able to be with the one she truly loved. She was beginning to think maybe they would never switch back.

Santana feels movement next to her, but doesn't roll over or let the blonde know she was awake. She lies still a few more minutes, and feels Heather get out of the bed and walk out completely. Santana was pretty sure Heather could tell she wasn't her Naya, even without speaking to her, and she was probably just as disappointed.

The Latina rolls over onto her back, and glances over at the empty bedside, then the bedroom door that had been shut back. With a sigh, she sits up and runs her fingers through her hair, before just staring at the wall in front of her. She had no idea what to do now. Her brain was empty with other methods they could try to get them switched back, and she was physically and emotionally drained from all of it.

After a few minutes of just staring blankly around the room, she musters up enough energy to get out of bed, and make her way into the bathroom. Perhaps a shower could help her, if not, just make her feel slightly better.

**SXHXNXB**

Santana ended up taking an hour long shower. She just stood under the water, until it went from scolding to freezing. Even when it had turned cold, it hadn't even bothered her. She only forced herself out when she began to shiver; figuring getting sick would not help her to get back home.

After getting dressed, and fixing her hair, she walks out of the bathroom and sees Heather in Naya's room, getting dressed. The blonde looks up, and their eyes meet briefly, before Heather breaks their gaze, and pulls her shirt over her head. "We're going to be late for work." The blonde says in a tone that reminded Santana of Brittany. It was her monotone voice she used all the time. A voice she never heard Heather use.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks hesitantly. She already knew the answer, and she actually winced at the stupidity of the question, but stood her ground anyways, staring intently at Heather.

"I'm fine." The blonde answers half heartedly, as she searches around the room for something. Santana opens her mouth up to protest, but Heather cuts her off, "Where the hell are my shoes?" She just about yells, as she frantically looks around the room.

Santana tugs her bottom lip between her teeth, and watches the blonde's frustrated motions. She sees the shoes halfway sticking out from under the bed, and walks over, grabbing them, before presenting them to the blonde. "You don't seem fine." Santana observes as Heather snatches the shoes out of her hand with a mumbled, thank you.

"I'm fine." Heather says once again as she places the flats on her feet. "We're seriously going to be late, let's go." She says, before breezing past Santana, walking out the door.

Santana takes in a deep breath, exhaling slowly, before following Heather out the door. Heather was right, they were going to be late, which is why Santana didn't press the subject any further. But she was definitely not letting it go; they'd talk later.

**SXHXNXB**

Santana makes her way over to the food table, after just doing a scene with Heather. She had to kiss the blonde once again, and her head was reeling. It was like her body and mind was confused and arguing with each other every time she got close to Heather. She knew the blonde wasn't Brittany, but it was like a part of her was confused and her body still reacted to the closeness of them.

She takes in a deep breath, and pours herself a cold cup of water. She brings it up to her lips, and starts drinking, only stopping when it was empty. She tosses the cup into the trash can next to the table, and begins scanning over the food with her eyes. She really wasn't hungry; she had just needed a reason to excuse herself from Heather, Dianna, and Lea, who had joined them as soon as cut was yelled.

The Latina purses her lips together, as her hands move over all the different snacks before finally settling on a chocolate chip cookie. She grabs it and brings it up to her lips when she feels an arm snake around her waist, making her jump. She turns and sees Lea standing next to her with a big smile on her face. "You okay?" The tiny brunette asks, squeezing Santana's waist, comfortingly.

Santana clears her throat and awkwardly shifts from one foot to the other. She was still having a hard time adjusting to this girl being Lea, and not Rachel. She had almost snapped at her when she saw it was the Diva who had been so close and touchy with her. "I'm fine." Santana manages, trying her best not to make it come out snappy.

"Are you sure because you've seemed out of it all day? Actually, all week." Lea admits, laying her head on Santana's shoulder. "You can talk to me y'know." She adds with a smile, tightening her grip on the Latina.

Santana tried hard, she really did, but she just couldn't be this close to this girl. She knew it was Lea, and so far she hadn't had a problem with her, but all she could see when she looked at her was Berry. She pulls herself away from Lea's grip a little too quickly, making the smaller girl stumble, and look at her confused.

"Naya, what's wrong?" Lea asks, looking at her friend concerned.

"What's going on?" Santana hears another voice ask. She turns around to see Dianna walking over to them. She puts her arm around Lea, and looks at Santana with suspicion.

Santana swallows hard, looking between the both of them. She wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry." She mumbles before brushing past both girls.

She walks outside and heads for her trailer, when she feels a hand wrap around her arm, stopping her. She turns around and is met with the hazel eyes of Dianna, "What's going on with you?" Dianna asks, looking at Santana firmly, yet concerned.

"I'm fine Quinn." Santana snaps back, before even thinking about what she had said. Her face falters briefly, before hardening it back, hoping the blonde missed it.

"Did you just call me Quinn?" Dianna asks, looking at the girl confused. "Naya, really what is going on with you?" the blonde asks, before placing a hand on Santana's cheek. "Are you feeling okay?" She asks gently, sliding her hand up to the Latina's forehead.

Santana grabs the blonde's hand and pulls it away from her face, before sighing. "I'm sorry Dianna." She says, bringing her hands up to her face. She shakes her head a few times, before taking in a deep breath, and looking back up at the blonde. "I just have a lot going on right now, and I'm kind of scattered." She explains, and it wasn't exactly a lie. It was actually very accurate.

"Is this about Heather?" Dianna asks curiously, making Santana's eyes widen in surprise. Obviously Naya wasn't too discreet with her feelings for the blonde dancer, which actually made Santana smirk.

Before Santana had a chance to respond though, the said blonde comes walking over to them, looking at both girls in confusion. "What's going on? Lea said you were upset or something." The blonde says, looking over at Santana.

Dianna looks between the both of them, pulling her lip in between her teeth. "I'll talk to you guys later." She says, excusing herself. She gives Santana a look, before walking away from the two girls.

"What's up?" Heather asks looking at Santana slightly concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine, I just got a little weird around Lea, and Dianna got all upset." Santana says with a shrug. "No big." She adds, before brushing past Heather, making her way out to their trailer.

Heather follows hot on her tail, and steps inside right after her, before shutting the door behind them. "No big?" The blonde just about shouts, making Santana roll her eyes. "You are supposed to be laying low. You can't have them getting suspicious." Heather lectures, as the brunette just tries her best to ignore her. "Santana!" She yells trying to get her attention. "Are you listening to me? We have to talk about this!" She shouts, before letting out a frustrated groan.

Santana turns on her heel, and places her hands on her hips, "No. You know what we need to talk about?" She asks, as Heather just eyes her in response. "You're feelings for Naya!" She counters, raising an eyebrow at the blonde, whose stance was a lot more timid now.

She looks down at the ground, and scrapes her foot against the floor. "I don't want to talk about that." She says lowly, not looking up to meet Santana's eyes.

"You have to Heather." Santana says, firmly. "This may be the only way of getting Naya back." She says; her voice much softer. She makes her way over to the blonde, and hesitantly places a hand on her shoulder.

The blonde looks up and meets Santana's dark eyes. She licks her lips, and nods her head once, "No. What I have to do is get back to work." She says, before brushing past Santana, and walking out of the trailer, slamming the door behind her.

**SXHXNXB**

Later that night the girls walk back into Naya's house, and Heather throws herself onto the couch. They had been at work for 16 hours straight consisting of singing, dancing, and acting. They were both exhausted.

Santana drags herself over to the couch also, and sits next to the blonde, placing her legs in her lap. She lays her head back against the couch and exhales deeply, letting her eyes fall shut. She knew she still needed to talk to Heather, and she needed to do it now, no matter how sleepy she was.

Clearing her throat, she musters up all the energy she could, and picks her head up, and looks over at Heather, who looked as if she was already asleep on the couch. "Heather." Santana says; her voice low and scratchy, from being so tired. The blonde lets out a grunt, acknowledging the Latina, but doesn't bother opening her eyes or even moving. "I think I thought of a way for us to switch back." Santana says, staring at the blonde.

A silence falls upon them for a couple of seconds, before Heather opens her eyes. She looks down the couch at Santana, and eyes her for a minute. "We've tried everything." She says in a low voice. She was positive she had been over every option at least three times, and she had come to realize she was never getting Naya back.

"Not everything." Santana says matter of fact. Heather's eyes narrow and she stares at the brunette a few more seconds, almost as if she was trying to read her mind. She pulls herself up into a sitting position, suddenly more awake, and waits for Santana to explain. "I think you need to realize something also." She says, making the blonde's face morph into confusion. "I came to a life altering realization, and now you need to." She explains a little less vague, but the blonde continued looking at her confused.

"Like what?" Heather asks confused. "I have nothing to do with this. This is between you and Naya." Heather adds. She pulls her legs off of Santana's lap, and pulls them to her chest, hugging them tightly with her arms.

"Maybe not." Santana says simply, with a shrug. "Maybe this switch wasn't just about me and Naya. Maybe I'm supposed to help you also." Santana explains, as the blonde's eyebrows furrow. "God knows you need help." Santana adds, rolling her eyes.

Heather's head jerks back slightly and her mouth opens. "What do I need help with?" She asks, confused, and slightly offended.

"You're feelings for Naya." Santana says smoothly, with a shrug.

The blonde's head snaps up, and her eyes widen. She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing but a squeak comes out, making her quickly shut it back. She looks down at her lap, and clears her throat, trying to collect herself, before looking back up at Santana. "I do not have feelings for Naya." She says with a small laugh, as she stands up from the couch, making her way to the kitchen.

Santana stands up and follows right on her heel, "I think you do." Santana counters. She hears Heather scoff, and watches the blonde grab a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, and take a long sip of it. "I think you love her, and you are just a big hypocrite." Santana accuses, folding her arms over her chest.

Heather slams the water bottle down on the counter and groans loudly. "I am not a hypocrite! I am not in love with Naya!" She yells, before trying to brush past Santana, only to have the brunette grab her arm, stopping her.

"Are you lying to me or yourself?" Santana challenges, looking deep into her blue eyes. She has a challenging look in her own, and Heather's dart back and forth between Santana's with fear and uncertainty. The blonde swallows hard, and jerks her arm away from Santana, and walks out of the kitchen, but Santana is hot on her trail. "Hey!" She yells, running in front of Heather to stop her once again. "Look, if you don't have feelings for Naya then look me in the eyes and tell me. If you can do that, then I'll back off." Santana says with a shrug.

Heather's bright blue eyes once again dart between Santana's quickly. She opens her mouth to tell Santana what she was supposed to say, but the words just couldn't seem to come out. Tears begin filling her eyes, and her lip starts quivering.

Santana's harsh gaze softens as she watches the internal battle Heather was having with herself. She had been in Heather's shoes not too long ago; she knew exactly how hard this was for her. "Heather…" Santana says softly. She reaches out for Heather's hand, but the blonde snatches it away, before storming out the front door.

**SXHXNXB**

Santana throws her cell phone down on the couch with a frustrated scream. She runs her fingers through her hair as she continues pacing around the living room. Heather had still not returned back home, and she wasn't answering her cell phone. She had called all of the other cast mates and Ashley, Heather's roommate, and nobody had seen her.

Santana was actually beginning to get really worry about the blonde. She had been extremely upset when she left, and Santana wasn't sure what Heather may do, or where she may go. She had driven around the city for a little while, but it was a huge city, and she had almost gotten lost. Luckily for her, Naya's car had GPS.

The brunette sits down on the couch, and buries her head in hands. She glances over at the clock on the wall above the TV and sighs. It was almost one in the morning and she hadn't seen Heather in over 24 hours. She was absolutely exhausted, and out of ideas on how to find the girl. It didn't help that she knew nothing about her, and had no idea where Heather may go when upset.

"Where are you Heather?" She asks aloud, sliding down into the couch. She props her feet up on the coffee table, letting her head rest on the back of the couch, closing her eyes. She knew Heather had feelings for Naya that she had been bottling up, and now that they were being forced to the surface she was freaking out. Santana understood her fears more than anyone, and she actually wanted to help Heather deal. Also this could be the only way she could get back to Brittany.

A couple hours later, Santana wakes up with a start, hearing someone knocking on the door. She quickly gets up off the couch, and maneuvers her way over to the door. She flips the living room light on, causing her to squint her eyes closed tight, from the invading light.

Another knock is heard on the door, and she quickly opens it, revealing Heather who had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Heather?" Santana asks, confused.

The blonde was chewing on her bottom lip, trying to contain the sobs that were taking over her body. She opens her mouth a few times, but doesn't succeed in speaking. "I…I forgot my key." She finally chokes out, before a whole other round of tears take over her body.

Santana's eyebrows furrow and she quickly pulls the blonde into the house, and into a tight hug. "Hey, it's okay." She whispers, running her fingers through blonde locks. She closes the front door, and holds on to the blonde tighter as they just stand there embracing each other silently. "What happened?" Santana finally asks, not loosening her grip on the blonde.

The blonde sniffles, and hiccups a couple of times, before pulling back slightly. "I…" She starts only to stop. She takes in a deep breath composing herself, "I love Naya." She finally says, letting even more tears flow down her cheeks.

Santana smiles softly at the blonde in front of her, and pulls her into another hug. She was so proud of Heather for finally accepting her feelings, and admitting them to herself and someone else out loud. This was a big step for her; one that Santana herself had just recently took also. "I know." Santana answers, as she feels the blonde burry her head into the crook of her neck. "And it'll be okay." Santana assures her, rubbing her hand in soothing patterns over the blonde's back.

"I broke up with Taylor." Heather admits, making Santana pull away from the hug, and look at the blonde surprised. "I didn't want to do it over the phone, but he said he couldn't come and visit for another month, and I had to do it." She explains, and Santana can only merely nod her head. She was shocked Heather had not only accepted her love for Naya, but also broken up with her boyfriend in the span of one day; although Santana had seen this coming for the past week.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks, and mentally slaps herself. Obviously the girl wasn't alright. She had gone MIA for over a day, and was now here she was sobbing in her arms.

Heather merely nods her head, and pulls away from the hug completely. She walks over to the couch and sits down, staring at her hands in her lap. Santana stays standing in her spot, and just watches the blonde carefully. "He's so upset." She says, keeping her gaze down on her hands. "I never wanted to hurt him." She adds, shaking her head, her voice small.

Santana sits down next to Heather and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "It isn't your fault Heather." She says, making the blonde look over at her, unconvinced. "You can't help who you fall in love with. He knows you didn't intentionally hurt him, he's just upset he lost you." She explains, but it didn't make Heather feel much better. "He'll get over it, and besides, you'd be hurting him even more, if you were to stay with him when you loved someone else." She adds matter of fact.

The blonde nods her head at the statement, knowing Santana was right. That's what she had told herself over and over, before breaking up with him. Although, she did still love Taylor. He was her best friend, and they had been through so much together, she just wasn't _in_ love with him anymore. Not as much so as she was with Naya anyways. "I know, you're right, it's just hard. I do still care about him a lot." She says, and Santana nods in understanding, pulling the blonde closer to her.

Heather laid her head on Santana's shoulder, and the two fall into a comfortable silence. The only sound that was heard for minutes was the soft sniffling of Heather.

"Naya is never coming back." Heather says quietly, after a couple minutes breaking the silence. She feels a new wave of tears hit her, and just when she thought she had no more tears inside of her, they begin falling from her eyes, running down her cheeks. "I miss her so much."

Santana sighs, and hugs Heather closer to her, laying her head on top of Heather's. "I miss Brittany too." Santana admits, as she feels her own tears stinging her eyes. "I'll be right back." Santana says suddenly, before carefully getting out of the blonde's grasp.

Heather watches in confusion as the brunette disappears into the kitchen. She reappears only seconds later with a bottle of wine, and two glasses in her hand. She holds the bottle up with a small smile, and waves it around, "Wine?" She offers the blonde.

Heather stands up off the couch, and walks over to Santana, taking the bottle out of her hand. "We need the hard stuff." She replies, before walking back into the kitchen. Santana follows her, and watches as the blonde digs through a cabinet, before pulling out a bottle of tequila. A wicked grin appears on the brunette's face, and she walks over to Heather who was already taking a long sip, and grabs the bottle form her hand, taking her own drink, loving the feel of the liquid burning her throat.

**SXHXNXB**

About an hour later both Santana and Heather are laid up on Naya's bed, junk food and beer bottles, surrounding them. They're laughing loudly, and neither really knows what they're laughing about nor do they care.

Heather has the bottle of Tequila in her hand, and takes a swig of it, before nestling it in between her legs in her lap. The bottle was about 2/3's of the way gone now, and was just about full when they had found it.

Santana takes a swig of her beer, but stops short when she realizes it was empty. She pulls it away and holds it up above her head slightly, squinting at the glass bottle."No!" She shouts as she begins sobbing, "It's gone!" She shouts, throwing herself back onto the bed. She tosses the empty bottle down onto the ground, and surprisingly it doesn't shatter, just rolls across the room a couple of feet.

Heather looks over at her and starts laughing, but holds out the tequila to her. "Here, drink this." She says, holding it only a few inches away from Santana's face. Santana sits up quickly, and grabs the bottle, taking a few swigs, before pulling it away from her lips, and passing it back to the blonde with a grimace.

"That still tastes like shit." Santana mumbles as she wipes her tears away. She had been crying on and off for the last half hour over nothing. It was always what happened to her when she got drunk, but tonight it seemed even worse. She was too drunk to try and figure out, but if she had to guess, she'd say it was because she was upset by other things. "Hand me a Twix." The brunette slurs out, pointing across the bed at the pile of candy.

Heather looks at all the choices next to her, blinking her eyes, trying to focus them and find the Latina a Twix. She sees a blur of gold, and grabs at it only to receive air. After a couple of more tries she comes in contact with a Snickers and passes it off to Santana.

The brunette catches it and looks down at it for a few good minutes with a frown, before bursting into tears once again, "I wanted a Twix!" She shouts, throwing the candy bar across the room. She breaks down into sobs, and Heather moves over on the bed, wrapping her arms around her. "That wasn't a Twix!" She yells once again, and Heather tries calming her down. "You're not a Twix." She mumbles, her sobs beginning to slow down.

Heather pulls back slightly, and looks at the girl confused, for a moment, before shaking her head. "No." She replies simply.

"I want my Twix…" Santana slurs out as a fresh wave of tears hit her. She buries her face into the blonde's shoulder, and wraps her arms around Heather's waist, holding her tight. Heather blinks her eyes a few times, and tries once again, successfully finding the correct candy, and offers it to Santana, who swats it away, sending it flying across the room. "Not that Twix." She mumbles into Heather's shoulder.

The blonde even in her drunken state, realizes what Santana was talking about, and it wasn't candy at all. "I want my Twix too." Heather agrees laying her head on top of Santana's. "Although, Naya's more like a Milky Way." The blonde says with a thoughtful look on her face.

Santana pulls away slightly, and looks over at Heather and smirks. Heather smiles softly at the girl and the two of them just stay staring at one another silently for a food few minutes. The smiles slowly fade away from their faces as the realization of just how close they were to one another sunk in. Their eyes both dart back and forth between eyes and lips, as their minds become even foggier than before from the alcohol.

And before either knew what happened next their lips were attached to one another's. Neither knew who had made the first move, but neither cared. The kiss got heated quickly, as hands began groping at body parts, and moans began filling the air.

A few minutes pass, and Heather was practically in Santana's lap, but the brunette pulls back abruptly, confusing Heather. She sits back, and blinks her eyes a few times, trying to focus on the Latina in front of her, but she was seeing three of her.

"I can't do this." Santana finally says, pulling away from the blonde completely. She throws her feet over the side of the bed, and buries her head in her hands. "Fuck!" She shouts, slamming her fists down on the bed. She was pissed at herself for cheating on Brittany, and she was even more pissed at herself for giving up on all hope that she was ever getting home. She just wanted all of this to disappear, and to wake up the next morning in her own bed, wrapped up in Brittany's arms. This was all a nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

She lets out a sigh, and turns back to the blonde, who she finds laid back on the bed, snoring softly. Santana runs her fingers through her hair, and stands up from the bed. Swaying slightly, she grabs onto the bed, steadying herself. Once she has her footing she makes her way over to the lights, and flips them off before slowly finding her way back to the bed.

Not even bothering to fix the blonde's position, she crawls into the bed, and snuggles up under the covers. She glances over at Heather who was lying on top of the covers, and lets out a sigh, before sitting up, and pulling the covers over Heather also. She lays back onto the pillow, and stares up at the ceiling. "I just want to be back home." She grumbles, before turning over onto her side, letting herself fall asleep.

**Tumblr. http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o . tumblr. com/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reality Swap**

**Chapter 13**

Naya's eyes open with a start the next morning, as she sits up straight, and inhales sharply. She looks around at her surroundings, and sees nothing but white space around her. Her eyebrows furrow, and she blinks her eyes a couple of times, before just closing them, and keeping them that way.

She brings her hands up to her face, trying to remember something from last night. She remembered laying outside with Brittany looking up at the stars. After they had wished upon the star, they'd made their way back inside the house. Neither being able to sleep they cracked open a bottle of Jack Daniels, and had a few mixed drinks, while wallowing in their sorrows. They had passed after a few glasses, and the rest Naya couldn't remember. She couldn't even remember the dream she'd been having, but whatever it was; it wasn't a good dream. Which is what caused her to wake up so abruptly.

inhaling deeply, she holds it in a couple of seconds before slowly releasing the air, and flutters her eyes open once again; this time hoping to see something different. Once again, there was nothing around her except blank white space. Letting out a loud frustrating groan, she brings her hands up to her eyes, and rubs at them furiously. Was she still wasted? She didn't feel it, "Fuck, I think I _am_ drunk." Naya mumbles aloud.

"If so, you got any more?" A voice asks her, making her pull her hands away from her eyes, and look up quickly, locating the source of the voice. Her eyes widen when they land on a figure walking towards her; a figure that looked exactly like herself. "What the hell?" The girl asks, narrowing her eyes at Naya, as she stops directly in front of the Latina, hovering over her. "You're me." She states, slowly.

Naya's eyebrows furrow, and she stares the other girl up and down a few moments. "Fuck, I must have done more than drink." Naya mumbles, bringing her hand to her forehead. She runs her fingers through her hair, and stands up, getting to the other girls level.

"That's my shirt." The other Latina says, pulling at the sleeve of the shirt Naya was wearing.

Naya looks down at the hand, and then down at the shirt, "Santana?" She asks, finally getting a grasp on what was going on. It was still confusing, but it had to be the only answer.

"Naya." Santana states, more than asks as she nods her head with a smirk. "This is weird." The cheerio deadpans, placing her ands on her hips.

"Where are we?" Naya asks, looking around the white space around her. It wasn't even a white floor with white walls. It was literally nothing, as if they were just on some nonexistent plane. Both girls would have thought this was absurd and freaked out a few weeks ago, but with everything they had been through lately, this wasn't too much of a shock.

The other brunette simply shrugs her shoulders in response, glancing around, "I've been here for a little while." She says, moving her eyes back to Naya, "I've walked around forever, and there is literally nothing here." She adds, making Naya's face turn slightly fearful.

"Hello!" Naya yells, breezing past Santana. "Is there anyone here? Someone help us!" She screams, as she frantically moves around.

Santana watches her with a bored expression for a few minutes, before rolling her eyes, and deciding to stop her. She lets her arms fall down to her sides and takes a few steps over to the girl, "There is nobody else here." She says, pulling on Naya's arm, trying to get her to stop. Naya turns towards her and gives her a look of fear, and anger, "I already tried." Santana adds in a softer voice.

Santana's face was filled with defeat, and it made Naya mirror the look, as her shoulders slump. Naya watches Santana walk away from her, and can't help but let out a sigh, "This is all my fault." Naya says, plopping down on the floor. She buries her head in her hands, and Santana turns to look at her.

"How is this your fault? What did you do?" Santana asks in an accusing tone, narrowing her eyes at the seated girl.

Naya looks up at Santana who had her arms folded over her chest, looking at her challengingly. "I wished that I could be you, and then all of a sudden I woke up in your world." She says in a low voice, averting her eyes back down to the space below her.

"You did what?" Santana asks in an eerily calm voice. Naya looks up at the other brunette and sees her scowling at her, with her arms folded tightly over her chest. The girl looked like she was about to blow, and that steam was going to come out of her ears like in the cartoons. Naya briefly wondered if that was what she looked like when she was angry. Although she hardly ever got that angry; if she did she rarely showed it.

"I didn't think it would actually happen!" Naya says defensively, throwing her hands up in the air, surrendering to the feisty Latina. "I mean come on, that shit doesn't happen." She states, looking back down, letting her defenses down.

Santana closes her eyes and inhales deeply, trying to keep her emotions in check. It was something Brittany had told her to do when she was about to go all ape shit on Berry. Close her eyes, and inhale deeply while counting to 5. She opens her eyes back up, and makes her way over to Naya slightly more calm, "Obviously it does." She mumbles, sitting down next to her lookalike. "Why would you want to be me?" Santana asks, utterly confused, looking over at Naya.

Naya pulls her lip between her teeth, and looks down at the ground in thought. "I'm in love with my best friend, Heather." Naya finally says softly, not making eye contact with the girl next to her. "I play you on television, and she plays Brittany." Naya explains, not sure if Santana knew what was going on. She wasn't sure if Santana had been in her world or not. Santana simply nods her head, letting the girl know she understood. "Heather has a boyfriend, and she's straight. I was drunk one night, because I was upset watching them together, and then I was watching an episode where me and her were kissing, and I just wished I could be you." She explains, "So that she would love me." She adds quietly, bringing her gaze back down.

Santana hesitantly reaches out, and places a hand on Naya's shoulder. She understood the girls pain; she had been there recently. Not the exact same thing, but she had been in love with Brittany while the blonde was with Artie. It was hard, and she knew just how miserable Naya had to be. "What do we do now?" Santana finally asks after a brief silence. She wanted to go off on Naya for making this wish, and causing all of this to happen, but she knew it wasn't really her fault; not intentionally anyway. And plus, as much as she hated being away from Brittany; she had learned a lot, and come to accept herself; something she thought would never happen.

"I'm not sure." Naya says with a shrug. "I just know that I miss Heather so much. Being with Brittany was awesome, but I need Heather. As much as they look alike, they aren't alike." She explains, and Santana can only nod.

"I agree." She replies simply. "Heather's great though. I can see why you love her." She says, looking over at Naya, smiling softly at the girl, who returns it.

Tears begin forming in Naya's eyes, and she can only nod her head mutely in response. She had a lump in her throat, and wasn't able to actually get words out.

"Wait." Santana suddenly says, making Naya look over at her. "Did you sleep with Brittany?" She asks, standing up from their position, glaring hard at the girl beneath her.

Naya's eyes widen, and she quickly stands up, getting to Santana's level. "I-…" Naya stutters, her words getting caught in her throat out of fear. She looks at the girl in front of her, eyes moving back and forth between Santana's fiery ones. Naya may have joked that she could take Santana, but everyone knew that wasn't true. Naya hadn't ever been in a fight, and probably couldn't fight herself out of a paper bag. She wanted to lie to Santana, and tell her she didn't, but no words even the lies, were coming out of her mouth.

Next thing she knows she is shoved back down onto the ground. Naya gasps and begins scooting away from the pissed off Latina who was making her way towards Naya with a fire in her eyes. "You took advantage of her." Santana says lowly, as she continues following Naya who was hurriedly scooting backwards away from the girl. "I'm 'bout to go all Lima heights on your ass." She spits out, balling her fists up by her side.

"I'm sorry!" Naya shouts, putting her arms in front of her face to block out Santana's assault. "You would have done the same thing, and you know it!" She shouts from behind her arms. She knew this would probably only piss Santana off more, but she had to try. She had nothing else to lose at this point, she was already getting her ass kicked.

Santana's nostrils flare, and she pulls her arm back to swing just as Naya's words hit her. "I wouldn't have slept with anyone else, no matter how much they looked like Brittany!" She yells, before powering her fist forward.

Naya winces and blocker her face once again, squeezing her eyes shut, but then nothing comes. After a few seconds of silence, she braves a peak, and looks between her fingers to see Santana walking away from her. She moves her hands away from her face, and looks at Santana confused, "Santana?" She asks, standing up from her spot.

Santana glances over at Naya who was slowly, making her way over to her, being sure to keep her distance. The brunette swallows hard and she tries to erase the thoughts from her mind as guilt began taking over her body. She had thought about sleeping with Heather multiple times while she was in their world, and had made out with her. Naya was right, she had basically done the same thing.

"Santana, what happened?" Naya asks, pulling the girl from her thoughts.

Santana looks over at her; her eyes glaze over like a deer caught in headlights. "Nothing." She says, dismissing the question. She looks back down, and can see Naya walking closer out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't tell Naya about almost sleeping with Heather. Although she wanted to rub it back in Naya's face, she wanted to wait and let the brunette find out about Heather's feelings, by Heather telling her. She wasn't doing it for Naya, but for Heather. She had actually grown to like the girl a lot. "I just-I understand." She finally says, glancing up at Naya briefly, before moving her eyes back to the ground.

Naya thinks for a couple of minutes to question Santana more, but decides against it. She considers herself lucky, for not getting her ass kicked, and figures she shouldn't push her luck, and piss the girl off once again. She lets out a sigh of relief and sits down next to Santana, who was sitting with her legs crossed, staring intently at her feet. "Brittany really loves you Santana." Naya says, breaking the silence that had come over them. The brunette looks over at her, and just smiles softly, before looking down once again. "Once I told her who I really was, she made sure not to do anything, and she felt terrible." Naya admits.

"I know, she does." Santana says, nodding her head in confirmation; her eyes still set downcast. "I love her too, which is why I need to come out." The brunette adds, looking back up at Naya. "Not just for her, but for myself also. Being in your world, and seeing how your fans, and your friends treated you, even after knowing you like girls, it made me realize that it isn't that big of a deal." She explains, making Naya smile softly at her. "I know that it'll be different at my school than it is in Los Angeles, but I can do it. I _need_ to do it."

Naya nods her head, and scoots closer to Santana, "Yes you can." She confirms, placing an arm around the girl who looked just like her. "And I need to tell Heather how I feel. I know she probably doesn't feel the same way, but it's tearing me apart inside. I have to let my feelings out." She explains, "I'm taking a chance. Something Brittany taught me how to do." She adds, and a grin appears on Santana's face at the mention of her girlfriend.

"She taught you that?" Santana asks with a proud look in her eyes. Naya nods her head and smiles knowingly, "I'm proud of her." Santana adds, and Naya just smiles and lies her head against the side of Santana's.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Santana pulls away slightly from the embrace. "Do you hear that?" Santana asks, looking around the area, before landing her eyes on Naya, who was looking at her confused. "It's Brittany. She's calling my name." Santana states, standing up quickly, "Brittany!" She shouts over and over again, running around like a mad woman.

Naya sits back and watches her confused, and slightly fearful of the girls mad behavior. There was nobody shouting anything. Next thing she knows, Santana suddenly disappears from in front of her, making Naya's eyes widen.

She stands up, and walks over to the spot Santana had just filled, and looks around confused. "Santana?" She asks, waving her arms around the empty space, trying to touch her as if she were invisible.

"Naya!" The brunette hears, making her jump, and look around the space.

That voice, it wasn't Santana's, she'd recognize it anywhere, "Heather?" She questions, looking around frantically. She hears her name repeated multiple more times, and runs around shouting back at the blonde, but it seemed as if she couldn't hear her. She feels herself tingling slightly as if her feet were falling asleep and looks down to see herself slowly disappearing. "What's happening?" She shouts to nobody as she felt her whole body disappear.

NXBXSXH

Naya hears the faint sound of someone calling her name, and scrunches her eyes up, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. Slowly, she opens her eyes, blinking them a few times. She sees blurry figures hovering over her, and she closes her eyes with a groan. "Nay?" She hears a soft voice ask. She feels a tender hand on her forehead, and slide down, cupping her cheek. "Naya, come on, wake up." The voice prompts.

Naya feels a pounding in her head, and winces as she halfway opens her eyes, the light intensifying her headache. She brings her hands up to her face, covering her eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"She's okay!" The sweet voice says as Naya assumes she is alerting everyone she is awake. "Nay, honey, open your eyes." She hears the voice say gently, as she hands on top of her own, pulling them away from her eyes. She opens them up once again, and blinks them a couple times, focusing on the figure above her. "Hey there." The blonde says sweetly.

"Heather?" Naya questions, sitting up from her position on the couch, only stop and whimper in pain, gripping her head.

The other girl helps Naya lie back down, "Easy." She says calmly, brushing a piece of hair out of the Latina's face. "Hey you okay?" The blonde asks, smiling sweetly at Naya, "I was worried about you."

Naya takes in a deep breath, and looks around her for the first time. She realizes she was in her own home, lying on her couch. She noticed Kevin, Jenna and Telly standing behind the couch, looking down at her, and the rest of the cast, scattered around the room, looking on from afar, trying to give her some space. "What happened?" She asks, confused, focusing her eyes back on Heather.

"You drank almost an entire bottle of Tequila and passed out." Heather informs her, as she begins running her fingers through Naya's dark hair.

Naya looks around confused, easing herself up into a sitting position with Heather's help. She closes her eyes, tilts her head back onto the arm, searching her brain for any memories. Suddenly that's when it all hit her. Santana, Brittany, everything. She pulls Heather into a tight hug, burying her head in the crook of the blonde's neck, inhaling her scent.

"Naya, what's going on?" Kevin's voice rings out for the first time, since she'd been up. "You're really scaring us." he adds, making Naya pull away from Heather slightly and look back at the rest of her friends.

"Was all of it a dream?" Naya asks confused. There was no way she could have dreamt all of that. It had been so real, and she had been gone for weeks. She looks over at Heather who's face she couldn't read, before glancing around the room at the rest of her cast mates. They were all in their same outfits as the night before she went into the Glee world.

"Hey, why don't you guys go and get Naya some water, and an aspirin?" Heather suggests looking up at the three people standing behind the couch. They give her confused looks, but all three walk away anyway, deciding Heather just wanted some alone time with Naya. The blonde turns back to Naya, and pulls her into another hug, "I missed you so much." Heather whispers into dark locks.

"I missed you too." Naya responds immediately, her eyes closing as she savors the feel of Heather pressed closely against her body once again. She buries her head in the blonde's neck, and inhales deeply, enjoying the sweet scent that was all Heather.

Naya pulls away slightly, and looks deep into those blue eyes she had missed so much. Although they looked exactly like Brittany's, there was still something different in them. She now felt complete, and that empty feeling she'd had when looking into Brittany's was gone. "So it wasn't a dream?" She asks, relieved that she wasn't just crazy, and it actually happened.

Heather simply smiles at her, and takes Naya's hand in her own. "We need to talk later." She says, making the brunette look at her confused, "When we're alone." She specifies, and Naya can only nod her head, and before she could speak, Kevin had returned with water and aspirin.

"Here Nay." He says, handing both over to her. She takes it with a smile, and swallows the pill with a swig of water, after thanking him. "You sure you're okay?" He asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Kev." She replies with a smile, and a firm head nod, confirming her answer. He stares at her for a few seconds, before nodding his head, accepting her answer, and walking back over to Jenna. Naya turns her attention back to Heather who was staring at her with a smile, "Can we go and talk now?" Naya asks hopefully. She wanted to know what Heather needed to discuss with her, and she didn't want to wait. And she also had some things she needed to discuss with Heather.

Heather lets out a chuckle at the Latina's impatience, but nods her head. She stands up off the couch, and grabs Naya's hand, helping her stand slowly, "You okay?" She asks, once the Latina was standing. Naya nods her head, and Heather wraps an arm around the girls waist as they begin walking into her bedroom, just in case.

She helps Naya sit down on the bed, and Naya smiles appreciatively. The blonde moves over and shuts the bedroom door, before walking back over to Naya, sitting next to her. "So what is it you want to talk about?" Naya asks hesitantly.

She looks up at Heather who had her eyes down on her lap, and Naya suddenly gets nervous as to what she was going to say. The blonde bites her lip, and looks up at Naya, and gives her a nervous smile. "I've done a lot of thinking lately." She starts, and Naya can only watch her tentatively, waiting on the rest. "And with a little help." She says, a smile playing on her lips, "I've come to realize some things." She says, looking deep into Naya's eyes, her face turning more serious.

"Heather, what is it?" Naya finally asks, after the blonde had paused. She could tell Heather was struggling to say what she needed to say, and it was slightly scaring her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." The brunette adds, caressing Heather's cheek with her hand.

Heather smiles, and nods her head, letting Naya know, she knew that. Tears begin filling her eyes, and she takes in a deep breath, pumping herself up to finish her speech. She'd had it down to a T what she was going to say to Naya, when she returned, but now that she was here with her, actually having to get it out, she couldn't remember a thing she wanted to say. "Naya.." She says, only to stop, letting out a sigh. "I love you." She finally says bluntly. She meets Naya's widened eyes, before quickly lowering her own. Santana had told her that Naya loved her, but seeing her face right now, was giving her second thoughts.

"You love me?" Naya finally stutters out, after a brief silence.

Heather looks back up at the brunette who was looking down at her lap, a shocked look on her face, as she was trying to process this. "I do." Heather confirms. "I have for a really long time, but I could never accept it. I pushed my feelings away, burying them deep inside of me, hoping they would just go away." She admits, "I was afraid of so much. I was afraid of what you would say, if you knew, I was afraid of what my family would say, and what the rest of the world would say." She says, as a tear slips down her cheek.

Naya looks back up at and gives her a tight lipped smile, as tears begin filling her own eyes. She moves closer to Heather, and brings her shaky hand up to Heather's face, wiping her tears away with her thumb.

"I'm not afraid anymore." Heather whispers, biting down on her lip. "Naya, I want to be with you." She admits confidently as a few more tears slip out of her eyes. "We may get shit, we may not, I don't know. But I do know that being without you is way worse than being harassed." The blonde finishes with a sniffle.

Naya looks deep into Heather's blue eyes, searching them. She wasn't really sure what she was searching for, but Naya just couldn't seem to wrap her head around this. She had been convinced her feelings for Heather were one-sided, and that the blonde would never return them, and now here she was confessing her love for Naya.

"Please say something." Heather chokes out, after a few agonizing moments of silence.

Naya shakes her head, pulling herself away from her thoughts, and smiles at Heather. Her thumbs were still caressing the blonde's cheeks, and her eyes were darting back and forth between Heather's blue ones. "I love you Heather." Naya finally confesses. The blonde smiles, relieved and before she can respond, Naya's lips are pressed hard against her own.

NXBXSXH

Nearing the end guys! Let me know what you think a couple more times please :)

Tumblr: http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o . tumblr . com/


	14. Chapter 14

Reality Swap

Chapter 14

Okay so this is unbeta'd so excuse the mistakes! Enjoy :)

Santana feels herself wake up the next morning, but doesn't dare open her eyes. She had a slight pounding in her head, and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep, and possibly never wake up again, as morbid as that sounded. It had started coming to this over the past week. She'd open her eyes and be in Naya's room, and the disappointment would set in deeper and deeper each time. The last time she opened them, she'd thought that she had gone crazy, and was in some sort of Limbo with her alter ego.

She feels movement next to her, and relaxes her features not wanting the girl to know that she had awoken yet. If it was Heather, she really didn't feel like speaking to her right now. She was getting past her breaking point, and as much as she had grown to love Heather, she _needed_ Brittany.

The moving next to her stops and she hears the girls breathing even back out, signaling that she had fallen back asleep. Carefully, Santana opens one eye, taking in her surroundings.

With a gasp, she opens both eyes, and sits up straight. She was in her own room this time; she was home. With wide eyes, she looks over at the blonde sleeping next to her, and takes in the girl's features. It was Brittany; _her_ Brittany.

Santana lets out a shriek, and throws herself on top of the blonde, startling the girl awake, making her shriek from underneath Santana. "I missed you. Oh god, I missed you so much." Santana breaths out, burying her face deep into the crook of Brittany's neck, taking in her wonderful scent.

Brittany feels a wetness on her neck, and wraps her arms tightly around Santana as tears begin prickling her own eyes. "I missed you too." She mumbles, burying her own face in dark locks, holding the girl as close as she possibly could.

After a couple of minutes, Santana pulls back only enough to where she could look Brittany in the eyes, not thinking for a second, to loosen her grip in fear that she'd disappear once again. The brunette looks deep into those blue eyes she'd missed so much, and let's a watery smile take over her features. "I love you so much." She says softly, brushing a piece of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear. Santana can't help but roll her eyes at herself, and let out a small laugh at her emotional state.

"I love you too." Brittany returns with a giant grin. It wasn't often, Santana got this emotional, but she loved it when she did. She always knew Santana loved her, even if she didn't always show it in the most romantic way, but it was nice to see the brunette be vulnerable every now and then.

Santana let's a out heavy sigh, and smiles down at Brittany before leaning down, capturing the blonde's lips with her own. As soon as her lips touch Brittany's she let's out a loud moan at the sensation. It was embarrassing how turned Santana already was just from kissing, but she'd been without Brittany for weeks, and she _needed_ her.

The brunette lets her hands slide down to the hem of Brittany's shirt as she continues kissing the blonde hungrily. Her fingers slide underneath the fabric, and leaves a trail of goose bumps behind on the warm skin as her fingers move up the blonde's toned stomach. "San…" Brittany moans, forcing her lips away from Santana's as she sucks in much needed air. Her back arches against Santana's hands as they begin cupping her breasts, squeezing and massaging the soft flesh under her shirt.

Santana's lips find their way to Brittany's neck, and begin biting and sucking at the milky flesh as she continues her assault on her girlfriend's braless chest. "I need you so bad." Santana husks into Brittany's ear, making a moan slip out of the blonde's lips, and her hips to buck up against the Latina.

The blonde's hands find their way to Santana's shorts, and she slips her fingers into the waist band, pushing them down slightly, groaning when she can't get them down all the way because of their position. Santana pulls away and smiles, before quickly discarding her own shorts, and positioning herself back on the blonde.

Brittany's hands now find their way to Santana's ass, squeezing the flesh and pushing the brunette into her more. Santana let's out a content sigh, and moves her lips back to Brittany's pulling her into another fiery kiss.

Before either girl could make another move a buzzing noise startles the two, causing them to pull apart abruptly. They both glance over at the alarm clock sitting on Santana's nightstand that was now blinking, and let out groans. Santana rolls off of Brittany slightly, and reaches over turning it off, before turning her attention back to the blonde. She smiles, and leans back in claiming Brittany's lips, planning to pick up where they had left off.

Brittany had other plans however, and pulls away, pushing slightly at Santana's chest. "San…" Brittany says, her words getting muffled, by the Latina's lips back on hers. She giggles slightly, and pushes harder at Santana's chest, "Santana, we have to get ready for school." She says with a smile, as Santana moves her kisses down to the blonde's neck.

"Why?" Santana says lowly, as she continues nipping at the blonde's skin. "Let's just skip." She mumbles into Brittany's neck. She hadn't seen Brittany in weeks, and she felt there was nothing wrong with missing a day of school, to make up for lost time.

"We can't." Brittany says seriously. She successfully pushes Santana off of her, and slides out from underneath her, sitting up on the edge of the bed. She turns to look at Santana who had her arms folded over her chest, and a scowl on her face, making Brittany smirk. She'd missed Santana; _everything_ about Santana. "Today is our duet in Glee." The blonde says matter of fact, with a grin on her face.

Santana looks up at the blonde; her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What do you mean we? I thought I was paired with Finn?" She asks, clearly lost.

Brittany's eyes move down to the bed, a sense of nervousness overcoming her. When Naya had suggested the idea, Brittany knew Santana wasn't going to be happy about it. Brittany had been so excited, and she'd hoped that Santana would be excited too, but it seemed like she was going to back out. "Naya, switched us, because she said you need to come out." The blonde answers, still staring at the bed spread below her.

Santana's demeanor changes significantly, and she looks at the blonde in complete horror. She knew she had come to terms with who she was, and she had planned on coming out when she got home, but saying it was so much easier than actually being done. She swallows hard, and studies the blonde's face as she contemplates what to say.

"We don't have to if you don't want to Tana." Brittany says; her voice filled with sadness. "I understand." She adds, finally bringing her head up to look Santana in the eyes.

Santana's eyes dart back and forth between Brittany as she internally debates with herself. She knew this was something she had to do, but she just couldn't seem to swallow her fear. Although looking at the defeat on Brittany's face, was making her change her mind pretty quickly.

She thinks back to everything Heather had taught her, about not being afraid. She needed to be who she was, otherwise she'd never be happy. High School was only a few of years out of her entire life, and it shouldn't dictate the way she lives. She would probably never see most of the kids from her high school after she graduated, and she shouldn't let them get to her.

She didn't want to hide who she was anymore; it was starting to get exhausting. And most of all, she wanted to be out with Brittany. She knew that the blonde knew she loved her, but Santana felt the need to show it. Brittany had been amazing, and she deserved this just as much as Santana did if not more. She wanted Brittany to be happy, and she wanted her to be proud of her.

"Well then I guess we should get to school so we can practice." Santana finally says, making the blonde's face slowly light up.

A huge grin takes over Brittany's face, and she launches over the bed, tackling Santana, holding her close to her as she peppered kisses all over her face. "I love you." She says placing a kiss on Santana's face, in between each word making the brunette giggle.

"I love you too." Santana replies through her laughter.

Brittany grins wide, and pushes herself off of Santana, who frowns briefly, missing the contact already. "I'm going to get ready." The blonde says brightly, before skipping into the bathroom.

Santana can't help but chuckle as she watches the bubbly blonde bounce into the bathroom. She'd never seen Brittany so giddy. This would definitely be worth it.

BXSXHXN

Brittany walks out of the bathroom freshly showered, her towel wrapped snuggly around her body. She sees Santana walking back into the room in only her underwear and a bra, running a brush through her hair. The blonde assumed Santana had used her mother's shower while Brittany had used hers.

Santana stops abruptly when her eyes meet Brittany. Her dark brown eyes travel up and down the length of the blonde's body, lingering on her muscular legs that still had a few water droplets running down them. She swallows hard as she feels arousal pool between her legs. She'd already had to take a cold shower from this morning's events, to get rid of her arousal, and now it was reappearing.

The brunette pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, as she slowly lets her eyes linger back up the blonde's body, stopping for a few seconds to stare at Brittany's chest, where her towel hung lowly on her body revealing part of her cleavage. Her eyes finally find their way up to piercing blue's, who was smirking at her.

Santana blushes, and looks away shyly. She sees the blonde moving towards her, from the corner of her eye, and looks up to see Brittany directly in front of her; a look of hunger in her own eyes.

"You're so sexy." Brittany husks into Santana's ear, as her hands begin roaming the Latina's half naked body.

The blonde's fingers slip under the fabric of the brunette's bra, and begin massaging over the soft flesh, making Santana moan loudly. "Fuck Britt…" She groans, tossing her head back. She lets out a pleasurable sigh, and picks her head back up, meeting blue eyes, staring back at her with pure lust.

Santana bites her bottom lip, and reaches out pulling Brittany towards her by her hips, causing the blonde to stumble forward slightly. Santana smiles and holds the girl flush against her body, making Brittany gasp.

The brunette's hands slide up Brittany's sides, and over to her chest, gripping at the top of the towel. She undoes the towel from around the blonde's body, and lets it drop to the ground, pooling around Brittany's feet.

Santana pushes Brittany back until she feels the blonde's legs come into contact with the bed. She pushes Brittany back, making her fall onto it with a smile. But her grin soon fades and she pulls her lip back in between her teeth as she takes in all of the blonde's naked body in. She still looked exactly the same; even down to each little freckle on her stomach.

Brittany props herself up on her elbows and watches the Latina study her body intently. She smiles and nudges the the brunette with her foot, snapping the girl out of her trance, making Santana's eyes look back up to meet blue eyes, and smile at her.

She brings her hands behind her back, and unclasps her bra, letting it drop down to the ground; Brittany's eyes following the under garment before trailing her eyes back up the brunette's body. She watches as Santana pushes under panties down, slipping out of them, and kicking them to the side along with her bra.

They both let their eyes shamelessly rake over each other's bodies for a good few minutes, taking all of each other in. "Come here." Brittany whispers, reaching her arms out for the Latina.

Santana swallows, and crawls onto the bed, straddling Brittany, and lying herself flush against the blonde's body, closing her eyes at the wonderful sensation of their bare bodies connecting. Santana slowly lets her eyes flutter back opened, and meets Brittany's eyes staring back at her warmly.

Santana smiles and leans in closing the distance between them. She lets her hands wonder the blonde's body before landing on Brittany's breasts, squeezing them together roughly, as she kiss grows more hungry. "We're going to be late." Brittany mumbles with a smile, against Santana's lips, making the brunette smirk.

Instead of answering, the brunette pulls away, and moves her kisses down Brittany's jaw line, and down to her neck, sucking hard on her sweet spot, making the girl's back arch up into her touch, and let out a loud moan. Lips trail from a pale neck, down to Brittany's chest, letting her mouth take over where her right hand had been assaulting one of the blonde's breast. Long fingers tangle in dark locks, urging her to continue, as Brittany throws her head back in ecstasy.

Santana's hands run up and down Brittany's body, wherever they can reach as she continues sucking and biting at Brittany's hardened nipple, not being able to get enough of the blonde. She had missed the smooth silky skin of her girlfriend, and even though her hands where touching Brittany everywhere, it didn't seem like enough.

She pulls her mouth away from the blonde's breasts, and continues her trail down Brittany's body, nipping at the flesh on her toned stomach as she continued her way down south. She stops at the blonde's belly button, and dips her tongue inside as her hands find Brittany's breasts once again, fully cupping them with her hands. "Santana…" Brittany moans out pleadingly. She needed Santana now, and Santana knew it.

"What do you need baby?" Santana asks, moving back up Brittany's body, her lips only centimeter's away from the blonde's lips.

Brittany leans up, capturing Santana's lips with her own in a passionate kiss, before pulling back, looking deep into Santana's eyes, "You. I want to feel you, Santana." The blonde whispers, keeping eye contact with Santana who feels the throbbing between her own legs intensify at the blonde's statement.

Santana swallows hard, and merely nods her head, before leaning in claiming Brittany's lips once again. Santana's left hand slides down, Brittany's body, and to the back of the blonde's right thigh, grasping it firmly. She pulls up on Brittany's leg, and the blonde gets the message, and brings her leg up and over Santana's shoulder.

Santana pulls away from the kiss and rests her forehead against Brittany's, staring deeply into blue eyes as she places herself over Brittany; both girls breath hitching in their throats at the contact. Santana rocks her hips down against Brittany slowly a few times, both letting out deep moans.

She props herself up on her right elbow, and her left hand grasps the headboard as she picks up the pace, rocking her hips rapidly against Brittany's. The blonde was letting out soft whimpers as her left hand grips at Santana's arm, her right, clawing at Santana's back.

"Mmm fuck Britt…" Santana pants out, picking up her pace. She places a sloppy kiss on Brittany's lips, both too caught up the pure ecstasy they were feeling to concentrate on the kissing. "You feel so fucking good." Santana moans, pulling away from Brittany's lips, burying her head in the blonde's neck.

Brittany simply moans in response, not being able to form any words at the moment. She begins to see white dots, and knows she's close to combusting. "San…" she manages to pant out, as her nails dig into Santana's back.

Santana pulls herself back up, and looks down at Brittany who had her eyes screwed shut in pleasure. The brunette knew she was about to cum, and Santana wanted to cum with her. "Touch me." Santana breaths out, her breath hitting the blonde's lips.

Blue eyes flutter opened, and she looks into Santana's pleading dark brow orbs. She brings a shaky hand up to Santana's chest, and starts squeezing hard at the soft flesh there, pinching at her nipple, making the brunette moan loudly. "Cum for me baby." Brittany breaths out, bringing her other hand to do the same on Santana's other breast. Brittany knew Santana wanted to cum with Brittany, and she was intent on making her do so.

Santana lets out a whimper as she starts moving at an unbelievingly faster pace. She feels the tightness in the pit of her stomach growing even more, and she knew she was about to lose it. And by the way Brittany was desperately massaging and grabbing at her breasts she knew Brittany was losing it too.

With a couple more thrusts both girls come undone, moaning each other's names into the air around them.

Santana collapses against Brittany with a whimper, her hips still slowly moving back and forth against Brittany as they come back down from their high. After a minute her hips come to a halt, and she feels Brittany's leg slide off of her shoulder and wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer into the blonde.

"I love you." Brittany breaths out, placing a kiss to the side of Santana's head.

The brunette places a soft kiss to Brittany's bare shoulder, and snuggles up to her, "I love you too." She replies with a content smile.

SXBXHXN

The girls had made it to school that morning, only missing the first too class periods. They had ended up having a round two, and then had come to the agreement that they needed to shower once again, which of course led to a round 3.

Brittany had finally been the one to decide to be responsible, and forced Santana to actually get ready once they had gotten out of the shower. If Santana had it her way, they'd still be at home in the bed, ravishing one another.

Now the girls were walking out of the cafeteria, finishing their lunch with almost half an hour to spare. Santana had suggested going to the choir room for a quickie, but Brittany had hesitantly dismissed the idea. "We need to practice our duet." She tells Santana who bites her lip, but nods in agreement.

They run through the song a couple of times, Brittany showing Santana which parts she was supposed to sing, and which steps she was supposed to follow. It was a slow song, and didn't have much choreography, which was good for Santana, considering she had to learn it in only a couple of hours.

They decide to take a break, and Santana flings herself into one of the chairs, with a tired sigh.

Brittany sits down next to her, and hands the brunette a water bottle, she'd gotten out of the mini fridge in Mr. Shue's office a few minutes earlier. "I'm so excited." She states with a huge grin plastered on her face. "We're going to do awesome." She says confidently with a firm head nod.

Santana takes a long swig of water, and looks down at the bottle as she puts the cap back on. She nods slowly, and offers a small smile, agreeing to the blonde's statement, yet not looking up at her. It was beginning to hit Santana what she was about to do. She was about to come out and tell the Glee club something that she had worked so hard to hide and ignore for years. "I'm going to run to the restroom, you keep practicing." Santana says, standing up from the chair. Brittany simply smiles and nods her head, standing up from her seat to continue working on the number as Santana escapes to the bathroom.

She walks into the restroom, and begins pacing around the room, raising her arms up, resting them on her head. She knew that she needed to do this, but she couldn't keep her damn fears and thoughts out of the way. The thought of being slushied and made fun of every day for the next year, was constantly in the back of her mind, taunting her.

But then she also couldn't get the image of Brittany's face out of her mind. The entire time they were practicing, Brittany had one of the biggest smiles on her face. Santana didn't think she had ever seen the girl smile so brightly, and that was saying a lot of the blonde who was always smiling.

She thinks back to her time in LA with Heather, and all of their talks. She knew the people in L.A were completely open and accepting of Naya, and her sexuality. While she was living in Naya's shoes she never once got anything negative about her sexuality, and although that was comforting; people in Lima were nothing like the ones in L.A.

Santana stops pacing around the room, and moves over to a sink, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She runs her hands over her face, and lets out a heavy sigh.

"Santana?" the brunette hears a voice ask, making her almost jump out of her skin. The brunette looks up and sees Miss Pilsbury looking nervously at the Latina through the reflection of the mirror. "Are you okay?" The awkward woman asks, her big eyes boring into Santana's head.

"Fine." Santana mutters, before turning the water on the faucet on. She starts washing her hands, hoping the ginger woman would just leave her alone, but of course she had no such luck as the woman continued watching her. A scowl forms on the brunette's face, and she grabs a few paper towels, drying her hands off, before turning towards the counselor, glaring hard at her.

Miss Pilsbury swallows hard, but doesn't give up, although she couldn't deny the young student did intimidate her. "Do you want to go and talk in my office Santana?" She asks softly.

The brunette holds glare, but the older woman was backing down, and finally Santana sighs in defeat, her face softening. "Yeah." She says softly, her eyes falling to the ground beneath her. She nods her head, confirming her voice, in case the woman hadn't heard her, because she had spoken that lowly.

The brunette sits down in the chair across from Miss. Pilsbury as she watches the older woman make her way around the desk, and sit down in her chair. "What's been going on Santana?" The woman asks, as she squirts a hit of germ x into her hand. "I am not here to judge you. You can tell me whatever it is, and I promise that it doesn't leave my office." The woman explains to her.

Santana glances around the room, as she chews on her bottom lip, debating whether or not she wanted to confess everything to this woman or not. Although she'd sometimes make fun of the OCD counselor, she did trust her. The woman had always been there for the Glee club, and made her feel like she could talk to her if she needed her. Not that Santana would ever admit that to anyone. "Brittany wants to sing a duet with me." Santana finally admits with a sigh, her eyes darting around, looking at everything except the woman in front of her. "And I'm afraid too." Santana admits, almost so quietly that the woman hadn't heard her, but she did.

The ginger woman's eyebrows scrunch up slightly, and she tilts her head to the side as she always does, when she was confused, or thinking intently. "I don't understand." The woman says, "You've sung with Brittany numerous times before." She points out, clearly confused.

"It's different this time." Santana admits with a sigh. She looks back up, meeting the woman's eyes, who was still staring at her confused. Santana rolls her eyes slightly, and sighs. She didn't want to further explain, but she knew she had to, "Me, and Brittany are…" She starts, only to stop, as she words got caught on her tongue. "We're a couple." She finally admits making the woman's eyes widen in surprise. She'd heard many rumors about the two girls sleeping around with all the guys in the school, and she couldn't deny she was shocked to hear this news. "She wants to sing a love song, and to come out to the Glee club. She's tired of hiding it." Santana further explains, moving her eyes back down to the ground.

Miss Pilsbury's lips form a straight line, and she looks down at the desk, nodding her head as her mind processes all of the information she'd been given. "Okay." She finally says, continuing to nod her head, trying to wrap her mind around everything. "And why don't you want to?" The woman finally asks, moving her eyes back to Santana.

Santana simply shrugs her shoulders, as she fiddles with the end of her cheerio's uniform. "I do want to." She says, confusing the woman. "I'm just afraid." She adds after a brief pause, causing the woman to nod in understanding.

"Okay well, what are you afraid of?" The woman asks, making Santana roll her eyes. She was just about to reach the end of her openess.

"Of everything." Santana just about shouts. "You know how gay people get treated here. Why do you think I've been hiding this for so long?" She asks, making eye contact with red headed woman once again, looking at her pleadingly. She wanted this woman to give her all the answers, and to just fix everything, and make it so much easier than it was.

Miss Pilsbury clasps her hands together, and places them down on the desk, leaning slightly onto her elbows. "Santana, I don't think it's as bad as you think. I think that you thinking too much with your head, and you are psyching yourself out." the woman explains to her matter of fact. "You see how much happier Kurt is now that he has come out?" She asks, and Santana can only nod her head in response.

It was true, Kurt was much less miserable after coming out of the closet a couple of years ago. Even when he was getting bullied, he seemed happier than when he was hiding who he was. He'd always talked about how he could brush the bullies off, because they were just ignorant, or weren't happy with their own life, so they had to make everyone else suffer. She could actually attest to that, considering she herself was a bully, and she knew she did it because she was unhappy, not because she actually had a problem with Kurt being gay, or Rachel having a big nose.

"Santana, I also want you to really think about this thought, and do what makes you happy." She says, making the brunette once again look up at her. "I know you said, Brittany wants to come out, but if you aren't doing this for yourself then you don't need to do it." She explains wisely.

"Thank you, Miss P." Santana says, after a few moments of silence. She looks up at the woman sincerely, and the redhead smiles warmly at her, nodding her head. Santana nods her head once, and stands up from her chair, headed for the door.

Santana walks out of the woman's office, with her head down, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even hear Brittany yelling at her from down the hall. The girl catches up to her, and grabs the brunette's arm, finally snapping her from her thoughts, "Hey what happened to you?" Brittany asks, confused. The girl had told her she was going to the bathroom, and had never returned.

"I'm sorry." Santana says, shaking her head, trying to clear the fog, "Miss P came in to the bathroom and wanted to talk to me." Santana explains, shrugging her shoulders. She musters up a smile, and offers her pinkie out to the blonde, hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

Brittany looks at her confused, and Santana could tell she wanted to ask questions, but instead she smiles back, and links her pinkie with Santana's, and the two of them make their way to class.

BXSXHXN

"Alright guys." Mr. Shue says, clapping his hands together, as he addresses the group. He smiles brightly at all of them, before looking down at Brittany and Santana, "I believe you guys are up." He says, wiggling his eyebrows at the couple sitting front row, before moving out of the way, presenting the floor to them.

Brittany looks over at Santana and smiles, offering her pinkie out to the Latina, who takes it, and they both stand up, making their way to the middle of the floor.

Santana pulls Brittany back when the blonde goes to give Brad the music, which confuses Brittany. She smiles softly at her girlfriend, before looking at the rest of the club, "I know we're supposed to sing duets, but I kind of have something different I want to do." She explains, confusing not only Brittany, but everyone else in the room.

She looks back to Brittany and smiles softly at her, before unclasping their pinkie's. She walks over and grabs a stool, placing it in the middle of the room. she walks back over to Brittany who was frowning, and Santana knew she was upset, and thought Santana was backing out. She reaches out and grabs Brittany's hand, pulling her over to the stool, and motioning for her to sit.

She walks over to Brad and hands him a sheet of music, she had folded up and stuck in her bra. He looks it over a minute, before nodding at her, and she smiles, before walking back over to Brittany, as everyone watches with interest.

Santana grabs both of Brittany's hands, lacing their fingers together and smiles softly at the blonde, "This is for you." She tells her girlfriend softly as the music starts up, and immediately Brittany knows it, making a smile form on her face. It was Amy Winehouse's, 'There is No Greater Love'. It was one of Santana's favorites, and she always sang it to her, but privately. Brittany had kind of dubbed it as their song.

**There is no greater love**

**Than what I feel for you**

**No sweeter song, no heart so true**

**There is no greater thrill**

**Than what you bring to me**

**No sweeter song**

**Than what you sing, sing to me**

**You're the sweetest thing**

**I have ever known**

**And to think that you are mine alone**

**There is no greater love**

**In all the world, it's true**

**No greater love**

**Than what I feel for you**

Santana let's her hand holding the mic fall down by her side and her left one clings tightly to Brittany's as Brad plays the last few notes of the song. She wipes a few stray tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand, and offers Brittany a watery smile. "I love you Brittany." Santana says, swallowing back a sob.

The blonde feels tears falling from her eyes, and she grins widely at Santana. "I love you too." She replies, standing up from the stool. Santana wipes away the blonde's tears, and pulls Brittany into a tight hug, as she can somewhat hear the faint sound of the Glee club members clapping for them. "That was beautiful." Brittany whispers into Santana's hair, holding her tight.

Santana pulls away from the blonde slightly, and smiles warmly at her, and Brittany immediately returns it. "Thanks." Santana replies shyly. Brittany's grin widens and she leans in kissing Santana's forehead, before hugging her once again.

They are soon enveloped in hugs, and it was only then when the girls remembered they were in the choir room full of the other club members. Santana pulls away from Brittany and the two of them can't help but laugh as their friends swallow them in hugs.

**Tumblr: http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o .tumblr .com/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Reality Swap **

**Chapter 15**

**Last chapter guys, savor it well! :) **

**A/N: Okay so I know last chapter I said when Naya woke up everyone had on the same outfits as the night before she switched well ignore that. I had another idea for this chapter, but I changed my mind! Sorry for confusion! :) **

A soft pleasurable sigh fills the air around the two girls as Naya throws one leg over Heather, straddling her lap, not breaking from their kiss. Heather's hands automatically go down to the brunette's thighs, running them up and down the Latina's caramel legs, before resting on ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

Naya pulls back and gives Heather an amused smile as the blonde looks at her confused. "I just can't believe this is actually happening." Naya explains with a giggle. "I mean I've always imagined doing this with you," She says gesturing her hands between the both of them, "but I never thought it'd happen." She adds, looking away suddenly feeling shy about her confession.

The blonde smiles and gives Naya's butt a gentle tap, "You're adorable." She replies, looking at Naya adoringly, making the Latina turn her head even more, trying to hide the deep blush that was creeping up on her cheeks. "This is surreal for me also." Heather adds in a more serious yet dreamlike tone, making Naya slowly turn her head to look at Heather once again, a smile tugging at her lips.

Naya leans in once again capturing Heather's lips with her own as her arms wrap themselves around the blonde's neck, pulling her body even closer to Naya's. She tangles a tanned hand in blonde locks as her left hand begins moving down Heather's neck and chest, before landing on the blonde's breast, cupping it.

"Naya." Heather says after a few minutes, trying to get the girls attention. She had been so caught up in the kiss she'd forgotten that there was still a room full of people in Naya's living room. "Nay." She tries once again, this time a little firmer, pushing at Naya's chest gently. "You have a room full of guests in the other room." She reminds the Latina.

After being denied Heather's lips, the brunette simply moves her kisses down Heather's jaw line, and onto her neck, "Screw them." She mumbles out before biting down on the blonde's pulse point, making her eyes flutter closed.

Heather shuts up for the moment being, and lets the sensation of Naya sucking and biting at her neck, fully take over her senses. She lets out a sigh and tilts her head to the side giving Naya better access as she runs her hands hungrily over Naya's thighs and toned ass.

After a few minutes Naya bites down on a particularly sensitive spot on the blonde's neck eliciting the loudest moan yet out of the taller girl. Naya smirks, and continues her assault on that certain spot that made goose bumps arise on Heather's skin. "Took you long enough." The blonde just about moans out, tilting her head back in pleasure.

Naya's eyebrows furrow, and she pulls away from Heather giving her a confused look. "What do you mean?" She asks defensively as she watches Heather's eyes slowly flutter back open at the loss of contact, and look into brown orbs.

"My spot, it took you awhile to find it." Heather states with a shrug, making Naya frown deeply, "I'm just saying, Santana found it within seconds." Heather informs the Latina as if it were no big deal.

Naya's eyebrows shoot up and she looks at Heather offended, and the blonde just smiles sweetly at her. This was giving Naya a huge case of deja vu. "Sorry I don't know your body as well as Santana. Maybe you should just go and find her." Naya mumbles as she crawls off of the blonde, and stands up on the floor.

Heather tilts her head to the side and looks at Naya with a half smile and half pout. Seeing her so jealous was adorable. "I don't want Santana." Heather assures her, standing up off the bed also. She walks over to Naya and takes the shorter girls hands in her own. "I want to be with you, I was just messing with you babe." Heather says softly, ducking her head, trying to make contact with Naya who had her gaze fixated on the ground.

"It wasn't funny." Naya mumbles lowly as she fiddles with Heather's fingers.

The blonde can't help but let out a chuckle and brings the brunette's hands up to her lips, placing a soft kiss on Naya's knuckles. "I'm sorry." Heather whispers bring their clasps hands back down. "Come here." She prompts, pulling the brunette closer to her. She unclasps their hands and wraps her arms around Naya's waist, and starts kissing her neck softly.

"I'm not in the mood anymore." Naya says stubbornly, but makes no effort to pull away from the blonde.

Naya stands there idly, her hands hanging by her side limply as Heather continues the assault on her neck. "Nayaaaa…" Heather whines, dropping her forehead against the brunette's shoulder, trying to get some sort of reaction out of her. She tightens her grip around the brunettes waist, "Baby…" she says sweetly.

Naya can't help but let a smile tug on her lips, and she rolls her eyes at herself for giving in and she wraps her arms around Heather's neck. The blonde lifts her head back up, and smiles when she is met with the warming smile of Naya.

Heather leans in and places her lips on Naya's who responds to the kiss instantly, pushing her tongue forcefully into Heather's mouth as she starts walking them backwards towards the bed once again.

Once Heather's knees hit the edge of the bed, Naya pushes her gently onto it. Naya smiles and wastes no time in crawling on the bed, once again straddling Heather's hips, going in for another kiss.

"Nay wait." Heather says, pulling back from the kiss. Naya simply lets out a grunting noise acknowledging the blonde as she moves down to the blonde's neck, making sure to hit her spot this time. "Nay…" Heather tries to say firmly, but it comes out more of a moan. "The…our friends…" Heather says, trying her best to form a coherent sentence.

"Again, screw them." Naya responds simply, before going in for Heather's lips.

Heather sinks into the kiss, and lets her entire body relax as her hands tangle up in dark locks. Everything around her seemed to disappear except Naya. That was until she heard a thud, and some loud laughter from outside the door, bringing her back to reality. "Naya, wait." Heather says, pulling back completely. She pushes Naya off of her, and sits up on the bed, making the brunette groan.

"Whatttt." Naya whines out burying her face in the comforter of her bed, clearly annoyed.

"I just feel awkward…" Heather says, looking down shyly at the ground beneath her and gives a small shrug. Naya turns over on the bed, and gives the blonde a fearful look which makes Heather's eyes widen, "Wait no! I don't mean because of us kissing or whatever….I _really_ like that…" The blonde explains once again growing shy as a blush takes over her features, making Naya smile and try and hold back a giggle. "I just mean doing this while all of our friends are on the other side of the door." She explains more clearly.

"Heather, they're all wasted, and doing who knows what out there. They aren't worried about what we're doing." Naya assures her, reaching out for the blonde's hands. She tries pulling Heather back on the bed, but the blonde resists and stands her ground at the foot of it.

"Can we please just go back out there, and finish this when they're gone? I don't want our first time to be with me all paranoid that our friends are listening." Heather says with a small eye roll.

Naya lets out a heavy sigh, but nods her head, "Okay. I understand." She tells the blonde, before placing their linked hands up to her lips placing a kiss on the back of Heather's hand.

Heather smiles at the gesture and turns to walk out of the room, but feels Naya grip onto her wrist, pulling her back once again. Naya had her head down, and she was chewing on her bottom lip nervously, making the blonde tilt her head, and watch her in confusion. "What is it?" Heather asks softly.

Naya opens her mouth to speak, but then closes it back not exactly knowing what she wanted to say, or how to say it. "Are we…" She starts, only to pause once again. She inhales sharply, before slowly letting the air back out through her nose, "Are you like my girlfriend?" She finally says, her voice so low Heather had almost missed it.

Heather's worried features turn into a huge grin, and she gives Naya's hands a gentle squeeze or reassurance. "That depends." She finally says, making Naya look back up at her, waiting on her to continue, "On if you ask me." Heather replies with a cheeky grin.

Naya can't help but roll her eyes at the response, but also can't stop the smile from tugging at her lips. Of course Heather would want a formal proposition. She takes a deep breath, and looks up at Heather keeping their hands interlaced, "Heather, will you be my girlfriend?" Naya asks somewhat nervously. She knew what Heather's answer would be, but she still couldn't help the butterflies that swarmed around in her stomach as she asked the simple question.

The blonde tilts her head to the side, and looks up at the ceiling scrunching her mouth up as if she were debating an answer to the question. She hears Naya let out a gasp, and she looks back down at Naya with a smile, "Of course I will!" She says with a giggle, leaning in placing her lips on Naya's.

NXHXBXS

They finally make their way back into the living room where they see the cast still scattered about. Some up in the middle of the living room dancing, and other's sitting around just talking and laughing, and of course drinking.

Kevin looks up from his place at the bar, and notices the two girls. "Hey, everything alright?" He asks as they approach him, Jenna, Amber, Telly and Lea.

Both girls nod their heads in unison and neither can help the big grins they're both wearing. "Awesome." Heather finally speaks up as she leans down on the bar, watching Naya sit on the stool beside her next to Kevin. "Nay, you want a drink?" Heather asks standing up straight. She walks around the counter where all the drinks are and looks up at her girlfriend.

"Nah," Naya says shaking her head, "I want to actually remember this night." She adds, making the blonde once again smile. Heather nods her head in agreement and grabs them both a bottle of water.

About an hour later Naya was still on her barstool talking to her friends, and watching Heather, Harry and Dianna dance from across the room. Watching Heather dance was alway a beautiful sight; Naya could never take her eyes off of the blonde while she was dancing, nor decide where to look. Her eyes would roam from her toned legs up to her taunt abs that would show through as the blonde's shirt rides up as she dances, and all the way up to her face which always held so much concentration as she thought about each move her body made.

She snaps out of her daze after a few minutes when the blonde finally stops dancing. She moves her eyes from Heather's legs up to her face where the blonde stuck her tongue out signaling she was hot and tired. She throws herself on the couch, and Naya smiles and quickly stands up from her spot at the bar and walks over.

She sits down next to Heather who smiles over at her, and the blonde lifts up her arm, wrapping it around Naya's shoulders. Naya smiles and snuggles into the embrace, throwing her arm over Heather's stomach, burying her face in Heather's sweaty neck.

The brunette yawns against Heather's pale skin, before sinking further into her embrace, burying herself fully into Heather's body. "Are you sleepy?" The dancer asks, looking down at her girlfriend with a smile. The brunette shakes her head against Heather's shoulder and mumbles something out that Heather couldn't understand. "What was that?" Heather asks with a giggle. Naya always got like this when she was sleepy, and everyone had a hard time understanding anything the Latina was saying because she was too sleepy to even put in effort to speak correctly.

Naya repeats her statement louder, and clearly annoyed at the fact that she had to repeat herself, but it still comes out all jumbled together. The blonde shakes her head and laughs, choosing just forget that Naya was trying to tell her something, it normally wasn't too important at this point anyway. Heather tightens her grip around Naya and places a kiss on top of her head, before lying her head against Naya's.

Telly comes over and sits down on the coffee table across from the couch; glass of wine in hand, and looks at down at the sleeping figure in Heather's arms. "Nay Nay!" He shouts, slapping her leg lightly. "Wake up! It's too early to be sleeping!" He yells as he begins poking at her leg annoyingly.

Heather feels the brunette breath in deeply against her neck, and hears a slight groan escape her lips, making her smile. Naya mumbles out something that once again neither Heather nor Telly can understand, but it didn't sound like anything nice.

The poking however continues and Naya lets out a high pitched whining noise as she snuggles into Heather even more, trying to hide herself. She slightly kicks her leg out trying to kick the man but misses, and just throws the leg over Heather's body. "Leave her alone." Heather finally says sternly, but with a smile. She couldn't deny the interaction was adorable, but she also felt bad for the tired girl.

Naya smiles and picks her head up, making Heather turn hers to look down at her. The Latina places a small kiss to Heather's lips before burying her head back in the blonde's shoulder.

Across the room Kevin staggers over and throws himself sideways onto the lounge chair next to the couch, and looks over at the couple, "What is she like your girlfriend now?" The boy asks with a smile making Telly snort.

Heather's eyes narrow at the man before turning back to Kevin, "Yes, actually." The blonde states matter of fact making both boys stop laughing, and look at her with wide eyes.

"Seriously?" They hear a new voice ask, making Heather look up to see Dianna making her way over, Lea in tow, both with smiles on their faces.

Heather's face turns a shade of red realizing the entire room was now looking at her, and she nods slightly, averting her eyes down to Naya who always made her feel more comfortable. Her fingers begin playing with Naya's fingers that were resting on her stomach lazily. The blonde is caught off guard by a shriek, and looks up to see all of her friends smiling and shouting things like, 'finally.'

"We're all happy for both of you." Lea says, after the group had settled down. She smiles widely at the couple on the couch, and wraps her arm around Dianna's waist as the other's agree with her.

"Thanks guys." Heather replies semi-awkwardly, but with a smile. She looks down at Naya to catch her reaction of all of this, and realizes the brunette was sound asleep. Heather smiles adoringly her snoozing girlfriend, "I'm going to get her to bed." She informs her friends, "You guys stay as late as you'd like. You can sleep here if you need to, just make sure the door gets locked if you leave." She instructs them, before carefully freeing herself from Naya's body.

Heather turns back to her girlfriend, and carefully and easily scoops her up into her strong arms. Naya whimpers softly, and wraps her arms around Heather's neck, burying her face into the blonde's chest.

"Night guys." Heather says to her friends before taking Naya into the bedroom. She kicks the door closed behind her, and moves over to the bed, lying Naya carefully down onto it.

She reaches down and takes Naya's heels off of her feet then moves up to her jeans, and slides them off, "Heather?" She hears her girlfriend's raspy voice ask.

"Yeah baby?" Heather counters as she continues pulling the jeans off of Naya's frame. She throws them to the floor and looks back up at Naya who had fallen back asleep without responding, making Heather smile and shake her head. She reaches over and carefully pulls Naya's shirt over her head, tossing it to the side also.

The blonde pulls the covers back, and situates Naya underneath them, before placing a kiss to her forehead. She walks over to Naya's dresser and grabs some shorts and a T-shirt, and changes her own clothes. She makes her way over to the bed, and crawls in next to Naya, propping herself up on her elbow, resting her head in her hand and just watches Naya sleep peacefully.

She'd never been more thankful for anything in this world than to have Naya back. Although she hated that Naya had been taken away from her for a short period of time, she couldn't help but be thankful for the switch also. Without it, she'd still be with Taylor, and she probably would have never been forced to deal with her feelings for Naya, let alone actually do anything about them. Now here she was happier than she'd ever been in her entire life; all thanks to Santana, which was a funny thought.

Heather is pulled away from her thoughts when she hears her girlfriends voice once again, "Heather?" Naya repeats in a soft raspy voice. Heather looks down at the girl who still had her eyes closed and smiles, reaching her hand out to grab Naya's, letting her know she was there.

A few minutes pass and there is no response from Naya, and Heather was pretty sure she'd once again fallen asleep which makes her chuckle to herself. The blonde lies back on her back, and closes her eyes. She was just about to drift into sleep when she hears shuffling from next to her. She opens her eyes once again and feels Naya on top of her. "What are you doing?" The blonde asks with amusement as she feels a feather light kiss on her neck.

"Finishing what I started earlier." Naya replies quietly, before placing another kiss to Heather's neck.

Heather closes her eyes at the sensation, but smiles and opens her eyes back up, "Naya…" She starts, and feels the kisses begin lazily moving up her neck. "Baby, you're exhausted, let's just sleep." She suggests, wrapping her arms around Naya's back. The kisses stop momentarily and Heather can feel Naya's heavy breathing on her neck. After a couple of seconds though, the brunette jumps slightly, waking back up, and starts kissing the blonde once again, making Heather laugh, "Baby, seriously. Sleep." She says sternly.

"I just want sexy time." Naya just about whines into Heather's neck.

Heather smiles and holds Naya closer to her, "We have forever to do that. I just want to hold you, and sleep." Heather states, as she begins running her hand up and down Naya's back soothingly. She waits for a response from the girl, but gets nothing making her sigh, "Don't be mad Nay." Heather tells her with a frown. She looks down at the brunette and realizes she had once again fallen asleep and Heather tries hard to hold in a chuckle, not wanting to once again wake the girl.

Heather simply wraps her arms around Naya, and situates herself on the bed as well as possibly with Naya lying fully on top her anyway. Heather feels Naya snuggle into her even more, burying her face in Heather's neck with a sigh, before her breathing evens out once again. The blonde can't help but smile as she closes her eyes and lets sleep take over her own body.

NXHXSXB

Heather walks out of the makeup trailer, fully transformed into Brittany, and walks over to the set where they'll be having the first scene. She sees Naya sitting in her chair off to the side of set, reading over the newest script. A smile erupts on the blonde's face and she walks over, sitting down in Kevin's empty chair that was next to Naya.

"So, Santana is finally going to come out." Heather states, making Naya look over at her.

The brunette nods as a smile tugs at her lips, "I saw, and I am ecstatic." Naya replies happily, before going back to the script.

The blonde watches Naya for a couple of minutes, before turning her head to look up at nothing in particular. "I'm confused." She states, furrowing her eyebrows together. Naya looks over at her with an amused look, but says nothing waiting on the blonde to continue. "Do Santana's decisions effect the writers or do the writers effect Santana?" She asks, tilting her head to the side much like a confused puppy. "How does that work?" She asks, looking back at Naya with a look that said she wanted Naya to know all the answers, and explain it to her.

Naya couldn't help but chuckle, and she shakes her head, "How about we don't think about it." She suggests, before reaching over, grabbing Heather's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Let's just be happy, it's happening." She concludes, before going back to reading the script in her hand.

Heather nods her head in agreement, and looks back and forth between Naya, and the script in her hand. Heather had read the script while in hair and makeup, and she wanted to talk to her girlfriend, but she knew Naya needed to catch up, and she shouldn't bother her.

The blonde simply pulls their interlaced hands into her lap clasping them with her free hand, and lies her head down on Naya's shoulder. She stares at the script in Naya's hands for a few moments curious as to where the brunette was, and if she was almost done, which she wasn't. She looks straight ahead and sees Dianna, Harry, Amber, Kevin and Jenna across the room staring at the two of them with big smiles on their faces.

Heather can't help but roll her eyes at her friends, but a smile also tugs at her lips. They were happy for the two of them, and weren't shy of showing it; especially Dianna. She was always smiling at them or throwing out random 'awes' at every motion they made. As annoying as that was starting to get though, Heather couldn't be happier that her friends accepted them. One of her biggest fears and the main thing keeping her from dealing with her feelings for Naya, was her fear of everyone's reaction. And so far it had been nothing but positive.

NXHXSXB

Later that afternoon the girls were in a situation they'd found themselves in a lot recently. Naya straddling Heather while in a heated make-out session. Heather's hands find them hem of Naya's shirt, and begin tugging it up, successfully puling it up over her head. Her hands then come to rest on Naya's breasts, kneading them through the fabric of her bra. Naya let's out a low moan as her kisses begin getting sloppier from the sensation.

The blonde decides she'd had enough of the thin fabric separating her from feeling Naya's soft skin, and reaches her hands around to unclasp the bra. Just when her fingers began working the clasp, there is a knock on the door, making her drop her hand.

A loud groan escapes Heather's mouth, as Heather pulls away from the kiss. The brunette simply leans down and starts placing kisses on Heather's neck as her hands begin running up the blonde's toned stomach, underneath her shirt, moaning at the feel of her warm skin. "Ignore it, please." Naya just about moans as she continues her assault on Heather's neck.

Heather bites her bottom lip as she tilts her head to the side, giving Naya better access to her neck. Her eyes keep darting over to the door, where she knows someone is standing. Finally she pulls away, "Just let me see who it is, I'll get rid of them." The blonde says, making a pout form on Naya's face.

However the Latina nods her head with a sigh, and jet rolls off of Heather, lying back on the couch as she watches the blonde stand up, and walk over to the door. Naya doesn't see the guy, but hears a voice telling Heather they were due on set in 5 minutes. She rolls her eyes and lets out a frustrated groan, burying her face into the couch cushions.

Heather closes the door and walks back over to the couch where she sees Naya throwing a tantrum on the couch, making her give an amused grin. "Nay, come on." She finally says, placing a hand on Naya's arm, attempting to pull her up.

Naya sits up, and looks at Heather with a pout, "I just want some sexy time." she says pitifully, and Heather bites her lip, trying to hold back a chuckle.

The blonde leans down and places a soft kiss on Naya's lips, "I know baby." She says sweetly, nodding her head. She reaches down and grabs Naya's shirt, handing it to her, "We will have sexy time; lots of it. I promise." Heather assures her. "Now get your horny ass up." the blonde instructs with a grin and a pat on Naya's leg.

Naya rolls her eyes and snatches the shirt out of the blonde's hand, before throwing it over her head.

They both fix themselves up as best as possible and walk out of the trailer with 2 minutes to spare. Making their way towards the set, Naya stops suddenly, causing the blonde to stop also because of their interlaced fingers. Heather turns to Naya with a confused expression only to see the brunette giving her a sly grin.

Naya pulls Heather to her forcing their bodies to go flush against one another, making the blonde gasp. Naya presses her lips hungrily against Heathers and the blonde returns the kiss with a giggle. She feels Naya's fingers trail their way under her shirt, tickling her abdomen. Her giggle soon turns into a low moan, and she presses herself further into Naya's body.

"You're so sexy." Naya mumbles against the blonde lips before forcing her tongue back inside Heather's mouth eagerly battling the taller girls tongue with her own. Her hands continue their journey up Heather's stomach, and lightly cup the blonde's breast, making a low groan escape Heather's lips.

Feelings Naya's warm hands over here bra and the brunette's pouty lips devouring her own makes Heather go crazy. She looses all control and any remembrance of where they are and backs Naya up until she has her pent up against the trailer.

The blonde's hands grip tightly onto Naya's hips and she presses her own body hard against Naya's slipping a thigh in-between the brunette's, and Naya can only smirk in her victory. She starts kneading the blonde's breasts harder, squeezing them together the best she could with the fabric confinement, separating her from soft flesh.

"I want you." She hears Heather pant against her neck, before placing kisses on the carmel skin there. Naya moans back in response and bucks her hips against Heather's thigh moaning at the sweet friction she received.

Before Heather could l make another movement the sound of distant whistles invade her ears, confusing her. She finally comes crashing back to reality and the whistles get louder causing her to pull away from the brunette. She looks into Naya's eyes, both of them panting heavily, before tearing her eyes away to find the source of the noise. She spots Kevin, and most of the cast a few yards away from them whistling and shouting at them, making her roll her eyes, but smile nonetheless.

Heather sees Naya's hand come up and flip their friends off, making her smirk and look back at Naya who had a grin plastered on her own face. "We should probably finish this later…" The blonde suggests, taking a few steps back to give Naya back _some_ of her personal space.

Before Naya has a chance to respond they hear a new voice yelling at them, but not in a good way. "You guys!" She screams, making them look up to see their makeup artist running towards them. "You messed up your hair and makeup!" she scolds, making the two girls side glance one another, and smile innocently at her. The woman simply smiles and shakes her head, "Trailer, now! We don't have long." She instructs them, nudging them towards the trailer. "Naya, is that a hickey?" She asks, pointing to a red spot on Naya's neck, making the girl quickly slap a hand over her neck, hiding the blemish with a blush.

"That's my bad." Heather replies with a smirk, grabbing Naya's hand that was over her neck, lacing their fingers together.

The girls finally make their way onto set after having their make up and hair retouched, with a strict no touching until the day is over rule. Although everyone was positive they wouldn't follow it. They see Ryan waiting for them with everyone else in the choir room set, and quickly make their way towards their chairs.

"You girls are aware that there is a still a no sex in the trailer rules right?" Ryan asks, raising an eyebrow at the girls, giving them a stern look.

"Right, of course." Naya replies with an innocent smile, and Heather simply nods her head along in agreement, before taking their seats, and beginning the scene.

**NXHXSXB**

The girls get home later that day, and walk hand and hand up the sidewalk to Naya's front door. The brunette pulls her keys out of her purse, letting go of Heather's hand to do so. Successfully, she opens the front door and steps to the side, letting Heather go inside before her. She watches the blonde walk past her and escape into the house; her eyes trailing down to the dancer's perfect ass, and the way her hips sway with every step.

Naya steps in after Heather and before she even has a chance to turn and close the door, Heather pushes her against it causing the brunette to gasp. The blonde simply smirks before pressing her lips to Naya's hungrily. Naya moans against the blonde's lips, her hands wrapping around Heather's neck, pulling her closer.

Heather continued to kiss Naya fervently, as if she couldn't get enough of her. Her hands groped, kneaded, and rubbed her soft skin everywhere they could reach. Naya could only respond with moans at Heather's forcefulness as she was deeply engaged in the hungry kiss. Her body was humming with desire, and she could only anticipate what was about to come.

The air is filled with an intoxicating mist of passion, heavy breathing, and soft moans were the only sounds that could be heard throughout the entire house.

Naya gasps as Heather pulls her away from the door by her shirt, and pulls her over to the couch. The blonde's urgency was becoming very clear to Naya as the blonde pushes her down on the couch, and crawls on top of her, straddling her waist, before leaning down kissing her fiercely once again.

Heather groans into her mouth as their lips touch once again, and slides her hand down Naya's body, slipping under the waistband of Naya's sweatpants. A pale hand cups Naya's sex through her boy shorts and the brunette arches her back up in pleasure, moaning into Heather's mouth.

Feeling Naya's arousal on her hand, she could tell how wet and ready Naya already was. "Heather…" Naya groans, pulling her lips away from Heather's. She looks down at the Latina underneath her, and takes in the girl's features. Her eyebrows were furrowed together, and her eyes were shut tight; mouth hanging slightly open. She was just as eager as Heather, and growing just as impatient.

Naya was breathless as she felt Heather lean down and place sloppy kisses on her neck. Pale hands find their way under Naya's shirt, and tug it upwards, pulling away from caramel skin just long enough to get the shirt off, and toss it carelessly to the side. She begins sucking hard on Naya's pulse point as her hands wrap around Naya's body; the brunette arching her back up so Heather could unclasp her bra.

Heather's hands quickly find Naya's breast and begin squeezing and kneading them roughly, as she continued her assault on Naya's neck.

The brunette's hands clumsily made their way to the hem of Heather's shirt, sliding it upward, "Off." She mumbles out, prompting Heather to sit up so she could pull the piece of clothing off, and quickly.

She looks down at Naya, looking deep into her eyes as her fingers find the clasp to her own bra. She pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth and lets the undergarment fall from her body, not breaking eye contact with the brunette.

Naya breaks their gaze with one another and her eyes flicker down to the blonde's chest. She had seen Heather naked many times before, but never had it been in this situation; other than her dreams of course. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and just stares at the blonde's bare chest for what feels like forever, feeling as if she looked away or moved that this moment would disappear and she'd wake up.

She gets pulled out of her trance however when she hears Heather giggle, and her eyes quickly go back up to meet ocean blues. "What?" Naya asks quietly, growing self conscious. The daze that they'd been in since they'd arrived home was finally gone and everything was becoming much more real, and she was becoming very aware of how naked she was in front of Heather. She brings her arms up, crossing them over her chest and furrows her eyebrows up at her girlfriend.

Heather shakes her head and smiles sweetly at the girl under her. She brings her hands up, and wraps her fingers around Naya's wrists, pulling her arms away from her chest as Naya looks away embarrassed, "You are so beautiful." Heather breaths out, taking in Naya's body. Naya was actually a very self conscious person, and Heather still couldn't understand why.

Naya side glances Heather briefly before turning her head, looking fully up at the blonde who was looking down at her with nothing but sincerity and love in her eyes. The look alone almost took Naya's breath away.

Leaning down, Heather places a soft kiss on Naya's lips before pulling away, trailing the kisses down the brunette's neck. "Seriously, you are so fucking perfect," Heather breaths out into Naya's ear, before taking the lobe between her teeth.

Goosebumps cover the Latina's skin and her body shivers at the statement, and the feeling of Heather's mouth on her ear. She feels Heather's hands back on her breasts, and she lets out a loud moan, digging her nails into the blonde's back.

Naya's hands slide down the dancer's toned body, landing on her jeans and begin fumbling with the button. She lets out a frustrated grunt after a couple of minutes of messing with it, and Heather pulls away from her with a giggle. The brunette's hands finally unbutton and unzip Heather's pants, and the blonde maneuvers them off of her body with Naya's help. "These too." Naya breaths out, hooking her index fingers in the waist of Heather's panties. She looks up into Heather's eyes and the blonde nods, before taking off her underwear also, leaving her completely nude.

A gasp escapes Naya's lips as she takes in Heather's naked body on top of her. The blonde places herself back on Naya's hips, straddling her, and Naya can feel Heather's arousal through her sweatpants. Her hands land on Heather's thighs and caress up and down a few times, before sliding further back landing on the blonde's ass, where she starts kneading the soft flesh.

A moan tumbles out of Heather's mouth, and she tilts her head back, letting her eyes flutter closed. The movements Naya was creating caused Heather's hips to thrust slightly, giving her sweet friction where she needed it most. "Naya…" the blonde moans, picking her head back up to look down at Naya. She slides down the brunette's body and Naya gives her a confused look, "I want you naked." Heather says with a smirk, before swiftly pulling down Naya's sweatpants and underwear.

Heather situates herself in between Naya's legs, nudging the brunette's knees apart, and lies down fully on top of her girlfriend. She looks down meeting dark brown orbs looking back at her with love and desire. She smiles sweetly at the girl below her before leaning down placing a slow kiss on the girls lips that soon grew more heated.

Heather's hand slowly trails down the brunette's body, stopping when she reaches wet heat. Slowly she teases the girl's folds, eliciting a hiss from the girl beneath her as she pulls away from the kiss.

Naya looks up at Heather who was looking down at her. They seem to have a muted conversation through their eyes, and without a word, Heather thrusts two fingers into Naya, making the girl moan loudly, her head falling back, and eyes snapping shut. "Fuck, Heather…" Naya moans out loudly, "That feels so good." She sighs, her hands gripping at Heather's shoulders.

The blonde hums in response as she begins nipping and sucking on Naya's neck, keeping up the pace with her fingers. Being inside Naya felt so damn good that Heather thought she might cum just from pleasuring her girlfriend.

Naya's hips are rocking, meeting every one of Heather's thrusts, encouraging her to continue. Trying to regain some of her focus, Naya shakily moves her hand down the blonde's body; her fingers finding Heather's clit, making the blonde gasp, and fumble the rhythm. Naya flicks Heather's clit a few times before thrusting her fingers inside the blonde, trying to match the rhythm Heather was going.

Heather could feel beads of sweat trickling down her face, down to her neck, and probably onto Naya. Although the brunette was just as sweaty as Heather, and there was no way of telling whose was who at this point.

Naya brings her free hand up, and starts kneading the soft flesh of Heather's breast in her hand, roughly. She could feel the blonde moan against her neck and bite down particularly hard on her pulse point as Naya flicked her nipple.

Heather didn't think she would last much longer. Naya was driving her crazier by the second and she was on the brink of bursting. She closes her eyes tightly and takes in a deep breath trying to will her orgasm off for just a few more moments. As much as she wanted to cum, she really wanted to cum with Naya, and not embarrassingly fast. Without warning her fingers begin thrusting even faster into Naya, slipping in and out of her hot channel in rapid succession.

A surprised gasp escapes Naya's lips and her hands momentarily stop their ministrations on the blonde, before picking back up once again. She moans and groans endlessly, her hand moving around from Heather's breasts to grip tightly at her shoulder, nails clawing at the pale skin. "Heather…." She moans out in a high pitched breathy tone. Naya could feel it in the pit of her stomach; she was almost there.

Naya hears Heather growl and bury her face in Naya's neck before breathlessly announcing, "Nay, I'm…I'm gonna cum!" Whimpers begin escaping the blonde's lips and her fingers move even faster in and out of Naya, her thumb moving up to brush over the brunette's clit.

She feels Heather's walls tighten around her fingers and the sensation sends her over the edge, "Fuck, me too!" She groans into Heather's ear, her nails digging into Heather's back as white dots begin filling her vision.

Heather comes down from her high before she begins peppering the brunette's face with feather light kisses as her fingers continue moving slowly in and out of her. The brunette's eyes finally flutter open and she lazily smiles up at the blonde, a content sigh, escaping her lips.

Pale fingers stop thrusting and feel Naya's body shiver as she pulls out, causing a whimper to slip out of Naya's mouth. Heather collapses on top of Naya, burying her face in Naya's neck, breathing in her sweet scent mixed with sweat.

NXHXSXB

Later that night the girls had made it to the bed, and had finished round 3, and were contently lying wrapped up in each other's arms. Naya's face was buried in the crook of Heather's neck as the blonde's hand caressed up and down the brunette's bare back.

"Are we going to be out?" Naya suddenly asks, not moving from her spot on top of Heather. "Like publicly out?" She adds, deciding her first question had been a little too vague.

Heather stays silent for a few moments, her hand briefly stopping it's ministrations on Naya's back as she thinks the question over, "I'm not good at hiding things." She finally says, looking down at Naya who was shifting to look up at the blonde.

The brunette smiles and nods her head, "True. You tend to blurt things out or say things you shouldn't in interviews." She says teasingly, narrowing her eyes up at her girlfriend. The blonde simply pouts in response, and Naya can't help but giggle as she pokes at Heather's bottom lip, "It's okay. You're honest, and you don't like lying; it isn't bad." Naya explains, "Besides, I don't mind being open about our relationship. I love you, and I have nothing to hide." She says confidently, before placing a soft kiss on Heather's lips.

Heather smiles widely at Naya and nods her head in agreement, "I love you too." Heather responds sweetly.

The brunette returns the smile before settling herself back on Heather's chest as her hand begins caressing circles on the blonde's toned stomach.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Heather asks after a few minutes of silence.

An amused smile appears on Naya's face and she once again props herself up on her elbow to look down at Heather. "I think we have things backwards." She says with a giggle. "Aren't you supposed to go on a date _before_ you have sex?" Naya asks, making Heather just roll her eyes, but smile nonetheless. "Of course I will." Naya finally says, answering the blonde's original question.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow night." Heather says with a wide smile before lifting her head up to kiss Naya.

It's been a great ride! Thank you guys so much for all the support and amazing reviews! I never thought this story would be as popular as it was!

Please leave me a review one last time, and let me know what you thought!

Until next time! :)


End file.
